Lover Cherished
by MayJay836
Summary: Arella has just turned 21 and her only cares in the world are Vodka and partying, until she meets Dehspair and Jay, now she has to over come life's greatest journey, love. Sequel to A Family's Strength. Plz Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: Life's a Party

_"Kicken its automatic once i bit into this tablet probably never quit kicken it 'till i kick my drinking habit.  
I doubt it will ever happen but never is what you never say.  
Matter of fact i havent had a drink well since yesterday.  
My dictions a lil slurry and visions a lil blurry  
Stomache bubblin a lil bit, chickens a lil curry  
The club fin to close so sippen this in a hurry  
And plus i'm temperarly fixin n gettin merried  
The party's in the parking lot, loomin the mac world  
sobered up and noticed i was stroken on a fat girl!  
ohh ohh no no santa clause please say it aint so!  
But i'm still in to kick it though, cup empty get some more  
say i shouldnt drink and drive, i party at the liquor store!"_

_We Kixin' It, Tech N9NE_

"Uh...Arella I think you've had enough," Phury's voice rang in Arella's ears,

her head pounding with each crack of his words.

"You don't...know what you're talking about...I can handle...more." She stumbled

forward and slammed her glass on the table.

"Hit me." She said flatly, starring deeply into the yellow eyes of Phury, who

was currently holding the slender, grey goose bottle. Her blood shot eyes

straining to focus on him as he wore an uncertain frown. She raised an eyebrow at

him and he let out a sigh running a hand through his long tresses. Slowly he

filled her shot glass to the brim. She looked greedily at the shining liquid and

quickly threw it to the back of her throat, the burning long gone by now, and

she held it out again, letting Phury refill it. She threw it back, along with

three more and by that time she couldn't even hold her glass. She had racked up a

total of 11 shots of grey goose, one over the number of shots she had bet with

Rhage she could take. Her legs were delightfully jello like, and her skin

tingling as the alcohol swam through her blood. She found the three bouncing

Rhages wearing a smug smirk.

"Thatsss...elefin, one of you pay up," She slurred, her voice three pitches too

high. She saw as Rhage chuckled, dug around in his pocket and crushed five, one

hundred dollar bills into her wobbly outstretched hand. As she stood at the end

of the table shoving the bills into her pocket, she felt as if the whole world

had been tilted to the right and found it hard to stand up straight. She peered at

the faces of everyone who had joined her tonight. Qhuinn, Blay, John, Rhage, and

even Phury had all tagged along in her celebration. She was officially 21 and

she was planning to party the night away. Karla couldn't come tonight because

she was off somewhere in Europe, and would be getting home tomorrow. She'd

promised that she and Arella would go partying all night when she got home. So

after blowing out the candles on her birthday cake, strawberry shortcake of

course, she had rounded up everyone who would go with her to Zero Sums. A short

ride later and they were sitting in the VIP area, blasting music filling their

ears, and trashy waitresses running around offering more than just alcohol. At

some point, Arella vaguely remembered, the bet she had made with Rhage, he had bet

her five hundred bucks that she couldn't hold in more than 10 shots of vodka. Well little

did Rhage know Arella had been playing in this ball park since she was a

teenager. As if on que, Rhage cleared his throat but kept his grin.

"I'm impressed, seems like you're a well practiced shot taker," He said and

Arella heard as the words she had denied for over 5 years tumbled out of her

lips.

"Thatss because...I've been doing thiss ssince like forever," She slurred, her

body swaying slightly.

"Oh so you were going behind our backs?" Butch's heavy Boston accent reached her

and she whirled around, finding that it was a very bad idea as her feet got

tangled up, her head spinning. She would have for sure crashed onto the floor if

Butch's hands hadn't reached out and caught her.

"What doess it matter now?" She mumbled leaning heavily on Butch.

"It matters because that means you've been lying to your father and I for a very

long time...it's a damn good thing your mother doesn't know," Butch's blurred

face appeared in front of hers.

"I can't help it if you guys are...fun suckers," She snickered.

"Fun suckers!" She called rocking with laughter.

"Fun suckers! Fun suckers!" She giggled over and over again.

"Shit, Phury couldn't you have cut her off?" She heard Butch say.

"I tried! But that girl won't take no for an answer," Phury shot back.

"Itss my birfday! I'll do whatefer I WANT!" She shrieked.

"She has a point Butch," Qhuinn called from across the way. Arella turned

towards Qhuinn, her face flushed, with a smile on her lips.

"You know I've alwayss liked you da besstest Qhuinn," She said and saw Qhuinn's

face turn red and his eyes quickly dropped from her.

"Well I hate to be a...fun sucker," Butch said from behind her.

"But we gotta bounce, got about an hour till sunrise," He said.

"AWH!" Arella whined, stumbling forward out of Butch's hold only to fall into

John Matthew's lap. She blinked and peered up to see his eyes on her, and she

moved to get up but found she couldn't get her muscles to listen.

"I'm sstuck," She muttered, peering up to Butch.

"That's probably for the best, c'mon lets go." Butch said and everyone stood up

from the booth they were gathered in, John carrying her. Arella blinked as they

began to file out the door and she turned in John's arms and leaned over his

shoulder.

"Goodbye my loyal sservents of Zero Ssum! I whill return ssoon!" She yelled at

the waitresses, missing their glares and murmurs.

"She is plastered," Blay laughed as she blew the trashy looking girls kisses.

"V is gonna flip one," Butch said and the door slammed behind them and Arella

snickered.

"Who says we have to tell him?" She whispered as they piled into Phury's gift to

himself, a new silver GL Mercedes Benz.

"I can bunk with Blay, Qhuinn, and Johnny boy!" She grinned feeling quite

brilliant for coming up with the idea all on her own.

"Yeah that won't be suspicious when we show up Arella free," Butch snorted.

"Got any other ideass mr. sassy?" Arella bit out.

"Yeah sober up...fast," He said as the Mercedes lurched forward and went

speeding down the road.

"Not possible," She said flatly, but then realizing Butch was right, she

concentrated on getting more control over her muscles. Eventually she was able

to sit up on her own, but John's hand still kept a tight hold, probably fearing

she might do something stupid like swing the door open while they were flying

down the road towards the mansion. And if she was being honest with herself she

wasn't so sure she wouldn't do just that. Her judgment on things was defiantly

off.

In no time, they were passing through the many gates of the mansion and

soon, they were pulling up along the bumpy driveway. The alcohol twisted in her

stomach, occasionally stirring up and burning her throat, but she knew she'd

lose the bet if she puked now so she clamped her mouth shut and kept the goose

down.

"Arella, can you walk?" Butch said as he turned and faced her from the passenger's

seat.

"Think so," She said.

"Good, maybe he won't think you're totally shit faced."

"Righto," She said giving him a thumbs up, and he tried his best to hid his

smirk. They pulled up next to Rhage's GTO and they all stepped out of the GL and

gripping Blay's hand Arella slid out. She wobbled as her feet hit the ground and

it took her legs a moment to adjust to her weight.

"You good?" Blay asked warily.

"Golden," She said letting go of his hand and very slowly and very carefully

walking towards the front doors. The house in front of her bounced around her

vision and when she came across the steps a hand reached out and helped her up.

She cleared her face, trying her best to appear sober as they passed through the

first set of doors. As to be expected the moment they rounded the corner her

eyes caught her father, starring at her across the way.

_Tonight was very boring, nothing happened, very boring, I'm not drunk_, she

thought over and over again. She took tiny steps forward, not letting herself cling

to wall to stay up right. Although she was trying her best to appear normal she

could tell her steps were all over the place. Unsure what to do she peered

behind her to see everyone had scattered, she just caught the backs of Rhage and

Phury high tailing it towards the kitchen.

"Bastards," She hissed after them, glaring daggers at their backs. But as her

dad cleared his throat loudly her eyes shot back to him, still standing with his

arms folded over his chest, eyes hard on her. She gave an awkward shrug and

continued towards the stairs, sliding one foot out in front of another. She felt

his eyes on her back the whole while as she shuffled forward and she knew it

was no use trying to cover up her rapidly beating heart.

_I'm not drunk; I'm not completely and utterly wasted._ She approached the stairs

and gulped as she tried to imagine climbing them.

"What's wrong? The stairs too much for you?" Her dad sharp voice came from

behind her and she let out a small yelp.

"N-no I'm just..." She racked her foggy mind for ideas.

"You reek of Vodka, why's that Arella?" Her dad snapped before she could finish.

"B-because, I-I," She stuttered.

"Maybe because your drunker than shit?" He hissed... and she sighed, busted.

"I'm jusst gonna go to my room," She said and clinging to the railing pulled

herself up the stairs, on the fifth stair, however, her rubber legs gave out and

she crumbled against the railing. Fuck it, she'd stay here the whole night,

because no way in hell was her drunk ass making it any further up these stairs.

She closed her eyes and suddenly felt as solid arms slipped under her, lifting

her off the wooden rails that were making painful indents in her skin.

"What the hell am I going to do with you?" She heard her dad's voice and

tried her best not to smirk.

"Take me to bed and forghet dis whole shing happened," She mumbled, opening her

itchy, heavy eyes and peering up at him, hopefully.

"Nice try," He said and she vaguely heard her door being pushed open. He carried

her to her bed, sat her up, and bent down to un tie her shoes, slipping them

off. By the time he slid her into bed, tucked a blanket around her, and willed

all the candles still burning in the room out, she had drifted off into a deep,

heavy sleep.

A/N. Yup, Arella got WASTED*snickers* Great way to start out the first chapter true? Well I just wanted to give a heads up to you all, this story, Lover Cherished will be a lot more saucy, and vulgar than A Family's Strength, one because in AFS Arella was just 16 and I know Vishous would not want Arella messing around with the typical Brotherhood lifestyle, but oh ho ho Arella is 21 now, an adult, prepared to party, get some ass, and do whatever pleases her(wink wink) So if you find offense in sex, alcohol, very raunchy language then this story is not for you. But hey hop on over to my Harvest Moon story! It's plenty clean :) Oh and much love to my new found Beta Pippynz, who also is a writer for the BDB, _Shellan Revenge_, great story head over to her cite and check it out as well!

Well off we go! Let Lover Cherished unfold and may the odds be EVER in your favor( Wait! What? Sorry wrong story *Laughs with myself*)

Love you much,

Alice May

_All characters, settings, belong to the VERY talented J.R. Ward, I claim nothing except for Arella and any other characters I created._


	2. Chapter 2: Grow Up

_"Because the drugs never work  
They gonna give you a smirk,  
Cause they got methods in keeping you clean  
They gonna rip up your heads  
You aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine"_

_Teenagers, My Chemical Romance_

The agonizing pounding in her head finally aroused Arella from her foggy dreams. Groggily she rolled over and couldn't suppress the groan that escaped her lips. Her muscles were screaming at her, and her ears were buzzing with a high pitch ringing that wouldn't go away. She laid with her sore eyes closed, contemplating if she should go back to sleep, but as she laid trying to drift back off to sleep, her stomached stirred, sending her flying from her bed and to her toilet, where she collapsed on the cold tile and dry heaved until all the alcohol left her system came up. After all the contents in her stomach were gone she wiped her mouth and slipped down onto the floor, pressing her hot cheeks to the deliciously cold tiles. She didn't know how long she laid there, but she didn't dare leave until her stomach settled which was taking its sweet fucking time. After a while there came a series of loud knocks on her bedroom door, and she cursed whoever it was, as each knock felt like a fucking hammer to her head.  
"Come in," She growled loudly.  
"Hey kid, how you doing?" Rhage's voice drifted over to her and she groaned in response. She heard as his boots thudded against her floor, sending painful vibrations through her. She cracked her eyes open, enough to glare up at him, and found a smug little smile on his lips.  
"Don't say a word," She hissed.  
"Wasn't gonna," He said as he held up his hands in defense. She gave a long sigh and closed her eyes again, finding it painful to keep them open.  
"Be a doll and go fetch me some Tylenol would ya?" She mumbled, and heard as Rhage gave a short laugh and thudded out of her bedroom, this time thankfully closing the door softly behind him. She drifted off back to sleep, the cold tile easing her sweaty body, and only woke when the scent of coffee hit her nose. She opened her eyes slowly, wincing from the candles that Rhage must have light, and found a silver platter lying beside her. On it was a steaming mug of coffee, saltine crackers, a bottle of water, and thank God a bottle of Extra Strength Tylenol. She whispered a gracious thank you to Rhage as she pried herself from the floor. She reached out and brought the tray closer, grabbing the white mug of coffee and bringing it to lips, slowly taking sips of the rich, warm, caffeine. She gave a slight shiver as the warmth spread through her body, and ridded her mouth of the bitter taste lingering on her tongue. 

She nibbled on some saltines which helped settle her gurgling stomach and feeling parched set her coffee down and grabbed a few Tylenols and quickly drained the water bottle, popping the pills into her mouth along the way. She gave a long content sigh and by the time she finished off the rest of her coffee she felt well enough to drag herself into the shower. She threw the knobs on, the water rushing out with a hiss, and shimmed out her clothes.

She carefully stepped in, turning the knobs until the water turned to a comfortable warmth. Her hair quickly became drenched and stuck to her face, and she couldn't help but hang her head as the hot water rolled down her back, relaxing her tight muscles.

After a while she suds up and rinsed, bitterly turning the water off when she was finished, her skin beginning to prune. She warily stepped out of the shower, her legs still a bit unstable, and did a quick towel down. She ran a comb through her hair and tied it back in a braid, too lazy to blow dry it. She stepped over to her mirror and smeared the fog off if it, hesitantly peering at herself, and grimaced.

Her face looked shallow and pale, her eyes sunken into her face, which were so bloodshot she looked like she hadn't slept in days. And as she lifted up her still wet bangs she saw, much to her annoyance, that she had broke out along her forehead. She groaned, and messed up her bangs roughly. She didn't look in the mirror again as she brushed her teeth. As she gargled water around her mouth she snatched up some sweats from under the sink, and slipped into them. She spat and finally, warily made her way down from her room to the foyer.

As she strolled down the stairs, taking each step with care, she tried to recall the night before. Which sadly she could only conjure up blurred faces and muffled sounds. She had only a faint idea of what had been said or what she had done last night, all she knew for sure was that her dad had in fact caught her completely shit faced and was probably off somewhere fuming and acting all up tight. She sighed knowing that he acted that way because he only wanted to keep his daughter as innocent as possible. Which he had succeeded partly, on the alcohol problem not so much, but the whole virginity thing, yes.

Arella had the awful memory of her father and Godfather not only scaring the shit out of Daxson, the school's varsity quarterback, but every boy at school. Arella recalled that god awful day at school, it was the night before the homecoming game and she wanted to wish Daxson good luck with a hot make out session. But little did she know that Nalla had supposedly won some type of award and all the family was coming out to watch her accept it. So as she dragged Daxson into a secluded area in one of the school's hallways she was unaware of her father and Butch heading straight for her and Daxson doing the nasty. With their tongues intertwined and their bodies rubbing up against each other the haunting familiar sound of Butch's boston accent reached her ears and sent chills down her spine.  
"Oh, well well, what do we have here?" her Godfather said amusingly. Arella gasped and shoved back from Daxson, turning in horror to find Butch's crooked smile and her dad's silted eyes on Daxson. As she stood, embarrassed and scarred shitless at what her father might do, she saw as Daxson turned and spotted Butch and her dad, and she swore she heard his eyes bulging out of his head as he caught sight of them. 

"Dad," She whispered, mortified.  
"DAD?" Daxson spluttered whirling towards her. She dared a glance to see the terror sparking in his eyes, oh great. Just fucking great. After a very awkward silent moment Daxson stuttered a goodbye and sprinted away. The next day needless to say all the boys kept a good 30 ft radius away from her AND Nalla, not that Nalla cared. Karla certainly did notice however, and she often complained how anyone with a dick seemed to avoid her, steering clear of her in the hallways and refusing to meet her eyes. Arella couldn't help but roll her eyes. Karla didn't have the worst of it. One time a boy accidently bumped into Arella, and Arella thought he was going to start crying he was so terrified. His panicked stricken voice rung in her ears.  
"Oh my God, I am SO SORRY! Please don't...don't tell your dad. I'm sorry it was an accident I wasn't trying to you know feel you up or anything! Shit Arella I'm so sorry." After his five minute apologized he raced off, a grimace on his face.

So yeah that was the story, luckily she had been out of school for a few years now and things were getting better as more people left and others came. By the time she was 21 hardly anyone she went to school with remained and a bandwagon of a new, fresh, oblivious men had wandered into Caldwell. Yet for some odd reason Arella had yet to show any interest in them, she pretty much disregarded the male species. She didn't have time for boys and their ridiculous hormones. 

She was dragged from her babbling mind as she entered the foyer. She starred around for a moment trying to decide where she should head first. She wasn't quite ready to face her dad, the Tylenol hadn't kicked in completely yet and she feared if he started yelling her head might split open. She pursed her lips wishing she had glanced at clock before strolling down here.

She knew it was well past First Meal, possibly even lunch was over, which would mean the kitchen would be mostly deserted. So she decided to start there, avoiding the dining room entrance, and heading down farther to the other entrance.

She cracked the swinging door open, just enough to poke her head in and make sure the coast was clear. When she found it deserted she strode in and headed straight for the coffee maker. She hummed happily as she found a fresh pot and grabbing a fresh mug, filled it. She finished off a second cup quickly and while she sipped her third she stood up against the counter, her hands wrapped around the warm mug. The Tylenol seemed to have kicked in, but her ears were still ringing. She knew that this hangover would go well into the coming night, which sucked because she was meeting up Karla later to finish partying up her birthday.

She sighed thinking about maybe doing a rain check, they could always party another day, but then again she was determined to make her 21st party the most memorable…which after a moment she found quite humorous because everyone knows what alcohol does to your memory.

But still, she had a good few hours till her birthday was over, even though she had started at midnight last night technically today was still her birthday, and she planned to go until midnight again tonight. She finished her third cup of coffee and after a while her vision started to clear and she didn't feel like she was going to collapse at any moment.

Deciding now was the best time to face her dad and the rest of the brothers she walked out of the kitchen and paced around the usual places the brothers liked to hang around. Luckily she found Phury in the study, a few books pilled around him. 

"Hey," she called as she strode in, trying her best to appear normal.  
"Hey," he called absently, his face in concentration as he read the book in front of his nose.

"What ya reading?" she asked curiously.  
"Oh just some old records," he said

"Oh, I see," She said, starring at the book in his hands for a moment. The bounding was a worn red leather and the pages were a bit yellow and torn, looking like the book had been around for quite awhile. After a moment Phury gave a long sigh and lowered the book onto his lap and peered up at her.  
"Yeah, it's quite interesting." he said as his eyes began to scan her up and down. "How do you feel?"  
"Like hell, but better than this morning" she said.  
"Well you took those shots pretty hard,"

"Yeah well…" She began, but trailed off unable to admit, now that she was somewhat sober, that she had, had a lot of practice.  
"Well I'll have you know your dad gave us all an ear full this morning," Phury said.  
"How mad is he?" Arella asked, almost not wanting to know the answer.  
"Surprisingly not completely furious," Phury said lightly.

"Really?" She asked hopefully, a small smile crossing her lips  
"Yeah he only dropped the f bomb like 12 times," He said and Arella slight smile vanished.  
"Great," She sighed.  
"Yeah, well Rhage got the worst of it," Phury said and Arella felt a stab of guilt, even though she had gotten Rhage in trouble he still had helped her sober up, but the guilt vanished when she figured he was probably only doing it to save his ass.  
"Well I guess I'll go look for Rhage then," She said, sighing.  
"I think he's out in the gym getting ready for the trainees," Phury called as she headed out.  
"Ok thanks," She waved.

Was it really already that late? Shit, she better get this whole thing over with and start getting ready for tonight. She paled slightly at the thought of heading out to party when she was just starting to feel better.

She quickened her steps and paced towards the gym, chewing on her bottom lip absently as she approached the doors to the gym, hesitating before throwing them open.

"It's alive!" She heard Rhage call as she stepped in and walked towards where he and Zsadist were setting up some equipment for training.  
"Yeah, yeah," she blew him off as she stepped up onto the blue mats that covered the floor, slightly fumbling as her feet sunk into them. Zsadist cocked an eyebrow at her as she steadied herself.  
"Have fun last night?" He asked and she felt her cheeks go red. For some reason she never wanted to seem like the drunken crazy girl she was around Z. Something about him made her want to seem like the caring, sweet Nalla. It was almost as if she was embarrassed that she was the less accomplished one out of her and Nalla.  
"Uh...yeah, it was, er, a blast. Too bad Nalla couldn't come though." Arella spluttered out.  
"Yeah well she's been a bit sick lately," Zsadist said tensely.

Arella pursed her lips, sick couldn't begin to cover Nalla. The girl for the past week had been cooped up in her room, all but bed ridden. They all knew what it meant, especially since the usually sweet Nalla had turned crabby and snippy towards everyone.

She was drawing closer and closer to her transition. They all knew that within a matter of days Nalla would go through the change and join everyone in the world of vampires. Arella frowned at that thought; there was still no way of telling if she was going to go through the change. All she knew was that at any point, at any second, that unbearable pain could take over her body and she would be thrown into the transformation of becoming a full blooded vampire, just like her papa. Or...she could remain human for the rest of her short life. And that disturbed Arella to no ends; if she were to remain human her time with her family and friends would be cut drastically short. One because even though her dad was...384 years old he still appeared to be 30, and her mom wasn't aging anytime soon. Arella often grew sick at the idea of being an old woman while her father and mother still appeared to be middle age. No, she had to become a vampire so she could live a long happy life with her parents...and possibly a mate. Arella frowned at the later idea, yeah well maybe not a mate.  
"How about you, how do you feel?" Rhage asked, drawing back her attention.  
"Fine," She shrugged and added with a smile,  
"Good enough to go out again tonight," She said. Rhage rolled his eyes and went back to setting up a large punching bag. 

"So...Rhage, how pissed is he?" She said, clearing her throat and growing serious. Rhage finished hanging up the black punching bag that was twice Arella's size, and blew some air between his lips.  
"Not as bad as I expected, but still chewed my ass out." He said.  
"Yeah I heard...sorry," She said kicking her foot into the mats.  
"It's all good, trust me I've seen him angrier," He said and both him and Zsadist gave a slight shiver. Arella pursed her lips, thankful her dad had a pretty good control on his emotions, he had never once gotten angry enough to lose himself, and she respected that. Plus after every fight no matter what happened he always had a way of forgiving her and it wasn't long till he was back to cracking jokes and making her roll with laughter.  
"Yeah...well technically I'm legal now so there is nothing he can do to stop me." She said.  
"Oh is that so?" A voice called from behind her, and she squeaked, her dad's hulking body suddenly coming into view beside her.  
"Oh h-hey dad, didn't hear you come in," She stuttered, gazing off in the other direction.  
"Arella we need to talk..." He said, stepping out in front of her, but she refused to steer her eyes toward him.  
"You know I was actually just about to go save some squirrels from toxic waste so..." She said turning on her heels quickly and heading for the door.  
"Arella," He said sharply and his voice glued her to the spot. She sighed loudly and whirled around, a determined look on her face.  
"Ok first off I'm totally legal now! 21, that's the drinking age here, plus technically I'm adult so I should be able to make my own decisions so don't you go off on me like I'm breaking any rules." She said before he could start in on her.  
"Yes Arella those might be the rules of the humans, but here things are different. For one just because you're 21 doesn't mean you can go get yourself plastered whenever you feel like it, you still have responsibilities and I expect you to follow through with those responsibilities. And another thing what do you want your mother to think when you show up shit faced, smelling of alcohol and barely able to spit out words?" He said and she pouted, hating how he played the mom card.  
"Ok well for one," She began, mimicking his teacher like voice.  
"Being 21 DOES in fact mean I can get drunk anytime time I feel like, and two mom can think whatever she wants, it's not like I'm a different person. I still love her and I'm still her daughter even with a beer in my hand," Arella said.  
"Yeah but how proud will you make her when she finds you face down in a gutter?" He threw back and she chewed the side of her cheek, considering his words. It was true she really didn't want to let her mother down and although her mom agreed a drink here and there was fine, relaxing even. But pounding the shit was not only unhealthy but Arella could easily become an alcoholic. And that was one thing she did not want to have to rely on. As if to add its two cents her stomach stirred and gurgled, making her a bit queasy. She huffed, rolled her eyes a bit, and folded her arms over her chest, not realizing how much she looked like her father by doing so. 

"Alright, I'll take it easy." She finally mumbled out and caught her dad's small grin.  
"That's my girl," He said, and patted her head gently. She quickly swatted his hand away.  
"Dad I'm 21 not 8," She said and he laughed.  
"Still just a baby," He said and she had to admit that compared to him, yes she was still just a kid. He had a good 3 centuries on her.  
"Yeah well hopefully I've got a long road ahead of me," She said thinking of her transition, and she saw as her dad's lips turn down in a grimace. Every time she brought up her transition her dad fell silent and wouldn't comment any further. She figured it was because he was between the fact that yes, he does want her to join him in the vampire race and live a long happy life but at the same time half breeds like her often had a harder time through their transitions and many didn't make it. So her father was torn, on one hand she could stay with the family and stand beside him till the end of his days, but surviving the transition was slim. And on the other hand if she stayed human her time with him and her mom would be cut short, not to mention humans are so fragile. Vishous would be stuck with the task of burying his child regardless of what got her first as a weak human. 

Arella knew what she wanted, regardless of the risk and she knew that when the time came-which could be any day for the next five years-that she would rather die from the transition than live a short, withering life.  
Her dad's eyes flickered for a moment, and Arella knew that she had hit his struggle right on the nose. She gave him a comforting smile, and decided that only time could bring resolve. She opened her mouth to say something but the sound of the gym doors being pushed open echoed through the gym and Arella turned to see a boy she had never seen before starting to approach them.  
"Hey, Zsadist, sir I was wondering if I could get some extra help on target practice," The boy spoke and Arella watched him with a close eye as he stepped up onto the blue mats, walking right past her, to stand before Zsadist.  
"Sure Dehspair, what seems to be the problem?" Zsadist asked, standing up from the bench he had been resting on.  
"My aim seems to be a bit to the left," The strange boy responded. As Zsadist launched into an explanation of some hand eye coordination shit Arella narrowed her eyes as she continued to stare at the boy, Dehspair, Zsadist had called him. He had dirty blond hair, like the color of damp sand, and it fell to just below his ears, longer at the sides and shorter in the front, and it was kept rather messy. From the slight profile Arella could see she saw that his features were regal, but a slight tint to his cheeks added some youth to his face. She also noticed as he talked with Zsadist that his upper lip appeared to be a bit fuller than the bottom. Her eyes swept over him again, finding that he was wearing slacks and a black button down. She cocked an eyebrow thinking he was a bit over dressed to get fucking sweaty and to be throwing around knifes and shit. He turned suddenly and his eyes locked with hers and Arella's breath caught slightly. Her cheeks burned as she dropped her eyes and found a spot on the mats and kept her eyes glued there as he brushed past her, and retreated back out the doors.

When she heard the doors finally close behind him she let out the breath she had been holding._ Holy shit_, was all she could think, _had that been real?_ When Dehspair had turned around, their eyes locking for that split second something stirred in Arella, and no it wasn't her stomach, although it felt like there were butterflies floating around in there. No, it was lower, between her legs. Arella's eyes widen as she realized where the feeling was coming from, she was totally turned on right now. Her head shot up suddenly, remembering she wasn't alone. She found her dad's hard eyes on her, and they flashed to where Dehspair had just trailed out. She swallowed and made up a quick excuse.  
_"What kind of dumbass wears those clothes to practice?"_ She thought acidly, thinking that would explain why she had been starring at him. But that wouldn't cover her rapidly beating heart or the arousal between her legs so she decided it was time to go get ready for tonight.  
"Well I better go get ready; I'm meeting up with Karla later." She said slowly walking backwards towards the door. Her dad's suspicious look dropped instantly as he let out a groan.  
"Arella what did we just talk about?" He said.  
"I know, I know, but technically it's still my birthday! But don't worry I'll take it easy just like I promised." She said, and that was the truth. Her stomach just couldn't handle getting hammered right now. Her back hit the door and she smiled widely.  
"Bye Papa," She said and after a moment he shook his head.  
"See ya later," He called, Rhage waved and Z nodded and she was soon heading down the hall towards her room. She didn't let herself think about what had just happened in the gym however, she still wasn't safe from her dad's ever listening ears. No, at the club, that's where she would try to explain to herself what in the hell just happened.

A/N: Much thanks to the beloved beta Pippy! Who has been the greatest help...ever!! I own nothing! Nope, nada, well of course except for Arella and Dehspair. All belong to the lovely J.R. Ward. See ya in the next chapter!

Alice May


	3. Chapter 3: Soft Punches

Jay grunted as he lifted the heavy planks of wood up onto his shoulder. The sun had finally gone down but not without blistering his skin first, God, how he despised his fair, sensitive skin. He strode across the dirt, towards where the rest of the equipment rested. Everyone had already left, to their families, Jay sending them home so he could finish cleaning up. It's not like he had anyone waiting at home for him, well besides the pile of dirty dishes that sat in his sink. He reached the long white trailer and with one last heave sent the blocks of wood tumbling inside. He shoved any remaining tools into the trailer as well and slammed the door shut, locking it tightly. He gave one last look around, making sure he had got everything. The site looked deserted and he couldn't help but notice how lonely the house him and his team were constructing looked perched in the middle of nowhere. He stretched, cracking his back and massaging his shoulder, then warily headed towards his old white Chevy pick up. He slid into the worn, heavy smoke scented seat. The engine spluttered to life as he turned the ignition, and he quickly threw it out of park and peeled out, sending dust flying up behind him as he did. It wasn't long until he was cruising down the road back to his excuse of an apartment. He gave a long, worn breath as he began fiddling with his radio. Lately it seemed like everyday was a battle. A battle to get out of bed, a battle to drive his ass to work, a battle to put the bottle down. His life was a fucking battlefield and he was slowly losing the war. His body, even at 24 was beginning to slow and shut down. He was also pretty sure he was beginning to go mad. He often had insane thoughts such as running his pick up into a brick wall, just to see what would happen. Of course that might be due to the fact that he had stopped taking his anxiety pills, but whatever, he was so damn tired of being numb. Fuck it, he thought, he didn't want to go the rest of his life, with no feeling, no sense of the things around him. The nightmares had come back though, pissed and fiercer than ever, but he didn't give a fuck. His neighbours upstairs seemingly did however, his screaming waking them up in the middle of the night. But they could suck it, invest in some fucking earplugs if it bothered them so much.

Jay scowled out his windshield as he continued down the road, the stars and moon had taken the sun's place and the dark clouds were slowly rolling through the air. His hands squeezed the steering wheel till his knuckles were white, he hated nights like this, the almost full moon, the drifting clouds. It reminded him to much of that night. After a moment he relaxed his grip and rubbed his chin roughing and giving a loud sigh, decided to hit up Zero Sums thinking some Captain could help him loosen him up a bit. He drove home long enough to shower and change out of his work clothes. Not that his regular clothes looked much better, but he couldn't care less. It was a quick drive over to Zero Sums from his place and in no time he was parking up along the curb. As he jumped out he gave a quick glance up to the thumping building in front of him. Tonight seemed especially rowdy, the waiting line humming with excitement as they all waited in the humid, chilly air. Jay rolled his eyes as he locked his pick up and hopped up onto the curb, heading straight for the bouncer glaring out into the anxious crowd. Jay stepped over the rope, gave a wave to the man, who nodded in response, and stepped into the stuffy building. Once he was inside he went straight to one of the waitresses, passed her a bill, and took a seat at the only free booth. Which, much to his annoyance, was right next to the V.I.P section. God, he hated all of those pricks, the ones that flashed around their money and always occupied themselves with the trashiest looking women in all of Caldwell. They acted liked they fucking owned the joint just because daddy's money could get them anything with the snap of a finger. Ignorant, little pieces of...  
"Hey Jay," A familiar purr of a voice called from beside him. He suppressed a groan and peered up to see a trashy looking blond leaning against his table, a seductive look on her face.  
"Hey Vienna," He said flatly, dropping his eyes and peering out into the jumping crowd. He wasn't in the mood for Vienna's bullshit, all he wanted was his drink, speaking of, where the fuck was that waitress with his glass of Captain?  
"Haven't seen you in here for a while," She cooed trying to bring his attention back to her.  
"Been busy," He replied dryly. Yeah busy trying not to kill myself, he added mentally.  
"Oh, well I've missed you ever so much," She whispered, sliding herself onto his lap, but he still refused to meet her eyes.  
"What? Haven't had quite a good fucking like me in a while?" He said stiffly, becoming annoyed of her pushy attempts to engage him in conversation. But as she leaned in and whispered something about a quickie in the bathroom in his ear, his attention shot to a group in the V.I.P area. A small herd of kids his age were all standing around, looking rather amused, all their eyes peering at some kind of commotion that was going on in the middle of them.  
"Thor, stop." A girl's firm voice carried to him.  
"Oh come on baby, we'll make it quick, we can go into the bathroom if you'd prefer." A throaty voice said back. As more people shuffled Jay could see what was going on. A guy, or should he say giant, was sitting in one of the booths, his hand wrapped tightly around a girl who was obviously uncomfortable.  
"Thor, I said no, now let go of me." The girl said, trying to squirm out of his grip, but the man's fore arm was the size of her torso and was easily overpowering her.  
"Don't be like that Arella, c'mon you know you want to." The girl's eyes widen as he grabbed her hand and shoved it down his pants. He let out a groan and Jay saw as the girl's face twisted with anger. The guy had closed his eyes and missed as the girl took her free hand, curled it into a fist and sent it flying into the side of his face. From what Jay saw the girl must have packed a hard punch because the man's eyes flew open and he looked stunned. The moment he wavered the girl slipped out of his grip and stormed off. Jay practically threw Vienna off, and her shouts of anger trailed behind him as he went trailing after the girl. The girl took the back exit, pushing it open with a hard shove, sending it banging into the side of the building. Jay struggled to squeeze in between the sweaty bodies of the people crowded around him. He was finally able to make it out the back exit, just in time to see the girl crouch down, her head in her arms. He suddenly realized it was a stupid impulse to follow her out here, the last thing this girl needed was a male following her into an alley. He was about the turn around and go back in but the slamming of the door when he stepped out drew her attention. Her head snapped up and Jay was startled, her eyes were...glowing. No fucking joke, the pale blue irises shining like a light had been flipped on inside of her.  
"Who the fuck are you?" She snarled, and Jay cocked an eyebrow at her.  
"Are you ok?" He asked, ignoring the fact that she had just cursed at him.  
"Fucking great, that's why I'm bent over in an alley on a freezing night, alone," She said acidly.  
"Cut the fucking sarcasm," He said angrily, getting upset that she was taking her anger out on a stranger. The girl huffed and dropped her head back into her arms. He sighed, well he was the dumbass that followed her out here, and he would feel bad leaving her outside alone. He cleared his throat, and said the first thing that came to his mind.  
"You must have some muscle under that skinny arm of yours," He said and watched as the girl turned her head slightly, enough for one eye to peak out.  
"What?" She asked.  
"When you punched that...that man, you must have hit him hard enough for his grip to slip." He said, thinking of the guy back in the club, he couldn't have been human, no way, he was way too big. Or steroids, definitely steroids. To his surprise he saw the girl smirk, and she raised her head back up.  
"Good genes," She said with a amused smile, like he was missing a joke or something.  
"I should say so," He said and his words hung in the chilly air. For a moment the girls eyes just remained on him and a long silence stretched on, and Jay felt awkward just standing over her in the alley.  
"Uh...well I better get going," He began and as he peered down at her found that her irises had dimmed, no longer glowing, but still pale in the dark night. The girl didn't say anything so he turned to leave. Just as he went to head for the door it went flying open and the guy from before stumbled out, obviously drunk.  
"Arella?" He said, his voice rough from all the booze he was no doubt pounding.  
"Thor go away, fuck boy don't you learn?" The girl growled, straightening and Jay was surprised at her height. She was a just a few, four at the most, inches shorter than him and he stood at a solid 6'2. As he glanced down, thinking maybe she was wearing some of those ridiculous heels girls sometimes wear, he found her in a pair of flat sneakers. And as he looked closer, watching her as she stood, her arms folded over her chest, she reminded him of something out of a dark fairy tale. Instead of being the fairy princess or the damsel in distress, however, she looked more like the wicked witch, if the wicked witch looked like an exotic magazine cover model. To Jay she looked like the one who would rather be running around causing mischief then sitting in a balcony singing too high pitched songs to little blue birds.  
"I'll never learn to keep my hands off you, you're too damn tempting," The guy said, stumbling forward without even noticing Jay.  
"Thor! Son of a bitch, don't make me put my foot through your head," She hissed as he stepped forward, grabbing at her.  
"Head? Why that's a great idea, why don't you give me one right now?" He said and his hand reached out and locked behind her neck. She tried to fight him off but he was too strong.  
"Buddy, obviously the girl doesn't want anything to do with you." Jay said, anger swelling inside of him. The man turned, as if just realizing Jay was there.  
"Excuse me? Who the hell are you? And how do you know what she does and doesn't want?" The guy bit out.  
"Dude she just fucking told you to lay off, so lay off." Jay said, his anger making him shove aggressively into the male.  
"Hey! Knock it off," The girl said in an alarmed voice, breaking away from the man's grip and stepping between Jay and the red in the face male. The girl turned her gleaming eyes on him.  
"Don't get involved, you don't want to mess with Thor...he's...strong," She hissed, her face drawn with warning, as if she was suggesting that he was in fact on something wacky that made him so huge. Jay glared from her to the man, pursing his lips, but then he relaxed, and the girl let out a relieved sigh, but it was short lived for the man reached over and sent a flying punch straight into Jay left eye. As the man's fist collided with his face he felt his world turned upside down and then everything was drenched in darkness. Next thing he knew he was on the ground with the girl's shrieks of anger ringing in his ears.  
"THOR, YOU BASTARD!" He heard a thud, and then a grunt and groan from the male.  
"I hope that makes it so you can't ever have fucking kids," The girl snarled.  
"You bitch, I'll..."  
"You'll what Thor? Hmmm...? Need I remind you who my fucking family is? No? Didn't think so," The girl said, her voice sharp and threatening.  
"Now maybe you'll remember next time, when I say no I fucking mean, _no!_" She said firmly. Jay blinked his eyes open, immediately feeling his left eye swell. The sky above him was spinning and he felt like someone was taking a jack hammer to his head. Regardless he hauled his ass of the pavement, sitting up, waiting for everything to stop bouncing around before standing.  
"Get your ass back inside Thor, now, before I send another blow to that precious dick of yours," The girl spat, and Jay heard the guy curse but storm off. Jay's vision finally stabled and he warily picked himself off the ground, wobbling a bit.  
"What a motherfucker..." He heard the girl whisper to herself, and he saw as she turned around and her eyes widen.  
"What the...? How in the hell are you standing?" The girl said in disbelief and he scoffed at her.  
"You should give me more credit..." He said, not liking how she was starring at him.  
"Yeah but Thor, I mean, well he ain't exactly, he doesn't have a soft punch," She spluttered out and he cocked an eyebrow at her.  
"Is there such thing as a soft punch?" He asked,  
"Ok that sounded stupid, but you get my point, you my friend should not even be conscious right now." She said stepping towards him as he made a pathetic attempt to head towards the opening of the alley.  
"Takes a lot more than that to knock me dead," He said, stepping back from her advances.  
"I see that, hey how about we get some ice for that shiner of yours," The girl said, and Jay wasn't sure if this was the same girl who had just chewed the ass out on that 280 pound bastard, she seemed calmer and even concern about him now.  
"Fuck it, I'll put some on it when I get home." Jay said, slowing making his way down the alley to where he knew his truck sat.  
"Did you drive here?" The girl asked.  
"Yeah, but what does that matter?" He asked.  
"Where are your keys?" She asked ignoring his question.  
"In my pocket but why....HEY! What the fuck?" He jumped as she took a step forward and plunged her hand into his front pocket. He heard as his keys clinked together as she snatched them up.  
"I'm driving you home," She said, ringing the keys tightly around her fingers and as Jay gaped at her, she just smirked.  
"The fuck you are," He stuttered after he got over his shock.  
"Listen here...I'm sorry what's your name?" She asked and her eyes drifted to his and Jay still was blown away from the intensity in them. They were mesmerizing, like if diamonds could be ground into a liquid that's what they would look like.  
"Jay...Jay Maddock," He said tightly, wondering why in the hell he was giving out his name to a stranger.  
"Well Jay Maddock, I'm Arella Whitcomb." She said with a smile, and Jay just starred at her.  
"Where's your car at Jay?" She asked turning and scanning the street now that they were at the edge of the alley.  
"You're not driving me home...Arella," He said and found it was strange saying her name, like it stung his tongue.  
"Jay, my mother is a doctor and I know for a fact that if you get behind that wheel not only will you be a danger to yourself but to everyone else on the road, who knows what side affects Thor's punch will have." She said sternly, her voice rising a bit, and she reminded him of a teacher.  
"I feel fine; now give me back my damn keys," He grunted.  
"You feel fine now, but I bet my MTT Turbine Superbike Y2K you've got a concussion." She said eyeing him.  
"Has anyone ever told you you're kinda pushy?" He said shaking his head.  
"Hear it all the time, now where's your car?" She said, and he let out a sigh, wincing slightly. The girl looked at him expectantly and Jay just glared at her, seconds ticking by, neither of them saying anything, they just stood glaring at one another. He realized after a while that she wasn't gonna back down and if she was as fiery as he'd already witnessed then he knew this fight was over.  
"It's that white Chevy," He sighed pointing to his truck across the road. A wide grin broke out across her face and she nodded.  
"Ok let's get you home Jay," She said and she marched off towards his Chevy. Jay rolled his eyes and cursed under his breath. He saw as she pushed the button on his remote and the lights flashed a few times, making him wince. Maybe the girl was right, he thought, and she turned at his words and he thought for a moment he had spoken them out loud, the way she was looking at him. But he shook his head, knowing damn well he hadn't..but still when she turned and looked at him it was almost like...again he shook his head. Yeah maybe that punch did mess him up a bit. She creaked the driver's side door open when they reached his truck and he hesitantly opened the passenger door, dread and shame coming over him. He shouldn't be having a fucking girl drive his ass home, his ego had already been bruised once tonight and this was just adding insult to injuring. He saw as she crawled in and putting the key in the ignition revved the engine to life. He opened his mouth to tell her he was fine and to get the fuck out of his truck but she suddenly slammed on the gas and they were flying down the road.  
"Hmm...sure hope I'm going in the right direction." She said lightly, as if just barely giving it a thought. Jay scoffed as he realized he was letting a fucking psychotic stranger drive his truck.  
"H-how about we pull over, I'm pretty sure I can get home by myself." He said, wide eyed.  
"Too bad buddy, I'm taking you home and that's final." She said firmly and Jay opened his mouth to argue but she cut him off.  
"So are you gonna tell me where you live or am I just gonna drive around in circles till we run out of gas?" She asked and Jay roughly rubbed his face, unable to imagine how he went from just wanting a drink...which he never got...to being driven to his house in his own car by a complete stranger. He was starring at the girl when she looked over at him sideways, cocking an eyebrow.  
"Take a left at this light, then take a right onto 2nd East, that will lead you straight to my apartment complex." He sighed, deciding he might as well do as the girl said, because he knew within the few minutes of knowing her, she was a stubborn little shit. Jay lips turned up slightly as he peered out the windshield, he had a feeling that tonight was going to get a lot more interesting.

_A/N Hey just an fyi the next few chapters are going to be from various characters point of view. So yeah just a head's up...I believe Nalla's is up next, YAY!! It's Nalla time! Then Dehspair's, and so on and so fourth. But don't worry it won't be like this the whole time just long enough to get everyone story rolling. Oh and one more thing I've gotten this a lot, yes I know Zero Sum was blown to pieces but the great thing about FanFic, is that I can undo all of that! :) Hehe...so yes for my story Zero Sum is still alive and well. Ok, that's all for now. LEAVE THOSE REVIEWS PEOPLE!!!! _

_Stay Awesome! -Alice_

_All characters, settings, etc. belong to the freaking super dooper J.R. Ward, with the exception of Arella, Jay, Thor, and Dehspair. Those are mine, and mine alone!_

_And MUCH, MUCH thanks to the beloved beta Pippy, whom without I would go crazy! And never get anything posted._


	4. Chapter 4: Such A Pain

"What the hell is that sound?" Nalla snapped, bringing her fingers up to rub her pounding temples.

"Your mother is blow drying her hair," Her dad replied, obviously annoyed with her sharp remark.

"Well could you tell her to stop?" Nalla said dryly, the humming from the blow dryer ringing in her ears.

"Are your legs painted on?" Her dad said sharply, and Nalla huffed, grabbing her pillow and smashing it to her ears. She frowned as the sound still buzzed in her head and she was about to throw her pillow across the room and go storming into the bathroom when the sound suddenly stopped. Nalla paused listening to her parent's voice, lifting the pillow from one ear so she could hear better.

"Oh, sorry I didn't realize I was being so loud," Her mother's voice reached her.

"You weren't my _shellan_, but remember your transition? Her senses and hormones are in a frenzy right now." Her dad said gently, and Nalla lips turned up at the corners.

"Well I guess I can just let my hair air dry for the next few days, although I fear it will take a mind of it's own and Lord knows what I'll look like," Her mom sighed.

"You'll look beautiful no matter what, my _shellan_." Nalla heard her dad purr, and her mother gave a small giggle, and suddenly Nalla's nose was bombarded with a musky, heavy woodsy scent, and the sound of her parents lips coming together drifted into the room. Her small smile vanished immediately and she grunted.

"I can HEAR you, hell I can _smell_ you!" She shouted, and she heard both her parents laugh and as she peered up from her pillow saw them walking out of the bathroom hand in hand.

"We're gonna...uh go get some coffee, be back in a few," Her dad said, turning and peering at her mom, his eyes sparking with excitement.

"Yeah coffee," Her mom said absently.

_Yeah you go do that, and please take your time, and a shower while you're at it, I have no desire to smell you two all night._

"Ok, well have fun, with your...coffee," Nalla said turning onto her side.

"You need anything?" Her dad asked.

"No thank you," Nalla said, her lids suddenly heavy, and her muscles aching again.

"Ok if you need anything, just call Fritz." Her mom said and Nalla heard as they left, closing the door gently behind them. Why in the hell had she agreed to move into their room? Oh yeah cause she was almost to her transition and couldn't do much but get up to pee and maybe shower.

Her throbbing muscles and pounding head reminded her of that. Still, she was getting sick of seeing her parents constantly touching each other and practically having sex right in front of her, not that they did literally, but holy hell the looks they gave each other you just knew they were picturing each other naked, on their hands and knees none the less.

Man, she could not wait till all of this crap was over and things could go back to normal. Just then the voice in her head that she had been hearing for the past few days spoke up.

_Who will you feed from? Whose vein will you take? Who will pleasure you?_ It whispered stirring up her fears and worries that had been eating at her for a while now.

Shut up, she told it knowing it was stupid, and probably slightly mentally insane to tell yourself to shut up.

_Oh Scribe Virgin in The Fade what I am going to do? I'm not ready to take anyone's vein, or sleep with anyone for that matter._ Nalla sighed, exhausted and forbidding herself to linger on the worries running through her head, she slowly drifted off to sleep, glad to be escaping the pain, at least for a moment.

_**A/N**_**: **It's short I know, sorry I'll be posting again soon though!

And if you haven't heard my awesome Beta Pippynz created a forum that I really want to get Brother Lovers involved in, and get more people familiar with BDB. So head over and check it out, I'll see ya there :) and as always _all settings, people, shoot the dust on the shelves, it all belongs to J.R Ward_

_Link to forum here: _.net/forum/BlackdaggerBrotherhood/72009/

Or just search for pippynz

Much Love!

Alice freaking May


	5. Chapter 5: Out Of Place

"_Work it, make it, do it, makes us  
Harder, better, faster, stronger_

(Work it harder, make it better)  
N-n-now that that don't kill me  
(Do it faster, makes us stronger)  
Can only make me stronger"

_Stronger, Kanye West_

Dehspair panted, his lungs burning, as Phury yelled out more instructions. The Brother was defiantly in a mood today and was cracking the whip on him and all the other trainees.

His eyes scanned around the others as they all did laps around the gym, currently on lap 34, and it was surprising to see them all now. The class was made up of mostly post transition vamps now, only losing two classmates along the way, and only two or three pretrans were left. It was strange to Dehspair, all of them coming into this place together in the beginning; weak, small, and all eager to start training and go through their transition. And now here they were, finally, at their longed desired destination. So that's why, he assumed, Phury was being much harder on them lately.

Dehspair sucked in gulps of air as Phury signaled for them to slow down, after a walk around the gym the Brother told them all to line up. Dehspair suppressed a groan as Phury brought a whistle to his lips and with one short blow all the trainees were doing suicides, the worst conditioning exercise, _ever_. To distract his mind from the burning in his legs and his wheezing lungs his thoughts drifted to earlier, to the eyes that he couldn't seem to get out of his head. Even now as he ran himself sick, those eyes followed him, entranced him, and burned themselves into his mind.

They had belonged to that strange female, whom he had never met before. But as he curled his fingers around the gym's door, hoping to find Zsadist inside, a powerful aura had sent his muscles tensing as he swung the door open. Not in a defensive way, however, it was like the aura stunned him, left him in a daze. He stepped inside and saw Vishous, Rhage, and Phury lounging around casually but a slender figure caught his eye. How could it not, it was the only thing out of place among the group. As he drew closer his brow furrowed as he looked in on the strange scene. Here were these three men, vampires, _brothers_ and standing between them is this _girl_, acting as if she wasn't surrounded by a bunch of blood thirsty killers. Seriously, just standing there, like nothing was wrong, like it was normal to hang out with an ex blood slave, half beast, half vamp, and a mind reading, future seeing, torch anything with that hand of his, dude.

_Who the hell is she?_ He wondered, but he suddenly sensed a pair of eyes on him and he immediately slipped into his calm, unconcerned, facade.

"Hey, Zsadist, sir I was wondering if I could get some extra help on target practice," He said stepping up onto the blue mats lightly, everyone's eyes on him now, and for some reason he seemed especially acute to the girl's gaze. He grazed by her, however, without so much as a glance in her direction and he sensed her eyes following his every move.  
"Sure Dehspair, what seems to be the problem?" Zsadist asked, standing up from the bench he had been resting on.  
"My aim seems to be a bit to the left,"

Zsadist, then began explaining to him that even though his perspective seemed to be on target, his eyes usually betrayed him, and that the possible problem is that his eyes are telling his brain the target is more to the left and the only way to correct it is to always look a few more inches to the right than the actual target and that should balance things out. But as Zsadist spoke, Dehspair found it hard to concentrate on all of his words, the girl's eyes burrowing into his back. Zsadist finished and Dehspair gave a simple nod.

"Thanks, I'll try it out," He said, and as he turned from the Brother his eyes locked with the female's and suddenly everything stopped. But only long enough for Dehspair's life to be turned upside and inside out; long enough for one word to creep into his mind.

MINE.

Dehspair cringed from the word immediately and the overwhelming feeling of possessiveness filled his blood, making him flushed and feverous. Alarmed, fearing what else might happen, he brushed past her like a bat out of hell. When the gym doors slammed shut behind him he brought a hand to his head and whispered to himself,

"Oh shit,"

"Dehspair! Get your head out of the clouds and get your ass moving!" Phury hollered from across the gym.

"Yes sir!"

A/N Another short chapter I know I'm sorry! But Hey Arella POV is coming up next, and her chapters are always long :) and being honest I won't be posting for a while cause I am covering for two girls at work this week while trying to balance school and my social life, plus like I said Arella's chapters are pretty long. Well see ya next time, oh and get your asses over to Pippynz's Forum...now, or Vishous will find you.

Thanks so much to my beloved Beta, Pippy who has to put up with me daily!(ha I bet she's regretting ever agreeing to become my Beta now) Love you Pippy, you're too good to me :)

And of course NOTHING, NADA, ZERO belongs to me, it all belongs to the amazing J.R. Ward!! Well except for Arella, Jay, and Dehspair, those I do proudly claim!!!

XoXo

Alice May


	6. Chapter 6: Fed Up

Arella pulled into the apartment complex the guy Jay had pointed out was his. She carefully rolled in, looking around and grimacing. The apartments were pathetic, simply wasting away before her eyes, looking like at any moment they would crumble in on themselves. Not to mention the horrible neighborhood they were in.

She peered over at the guy, thinking maybe he had gotten his directions mixed up. The blow to his head doing some memory damage, but his face was slack and comfortable, like he'd seen this place a dozen times and the horrible condition of the buildings didn't faze him anymore.

She pulled into a random spot and put the truck into park, pulling the keys out and holding them out for the man, who snatched them up quickly and slipped them around his finger. She hopped out and went over to the passenger's side but found Jay had already climbed out and was heading for a set of apartments across from where she had parked. For a motherfucker who had just got a hot fist full of Thor, to the face he was acting surprisingly normal. But as she had learned from her mother, normal can be the worst kind of symptom. She hesitated for a moment but jogged after him, catching up just in time to see him shove a key into the bottom apartment. He threw the door open and stepped in, closing the door behind him as he went, but before the door could click into place Arella threw her foot out and stopped it. The sound caught the man's attention and he turned, catching her standing in his doorway, and

his face turned to confusion.

"Now what the fuck do you want? Wanna tuck me into bed or something?" He said and Arella smirked.

"Sorry, but rule number one, no sleeping with a potential concussion. Lucky for you I'm here to keep you awake until I'm sure you won't nod off and slip right into a coma," She explained as she stepped inside his apartment.

"You're fucking kidding me right?" He said as he rubbed his face roughly.

"Nope,"

"And you won't leave until you're satisfied?"

"You got it,"

"Fuck," He groaned and Arella couldn't help laugh, the dude was kinda funny, in a smart ass, cursing kind of way. He peered up at her as she chuckled and cocked an eyebrow at her. For the first time Arella drew her attention to his features, looking him over quickly. He had black hair, that had a strange tint to it-she had noticed back in the alley, catching that it almost appeared blue in the glow of the street lamp-It was long and bewildered falling in between his eyes, which were the same color of his hair. He also had rather pale skin, making his features stand out among his face, like his long sweeping nose, high, and rather shallow cheekbones, and his pale lips that were currently pulled down in a grimace. If you couldn't tell from looking at his face, you could tell by looking at his frame that he was skinny, lanky really. But Arella saw the slight definition of muscle under his exposed arms, suggesting that he probably was strong but his body just didn't show it in the regular way guy's body tended to do. She felt a bit shallow for thinking it, but she couldn't decide if he was handsome or not. She supposed if maybe he put on some weight and learned how to smile he would be, but looking at him right now he looked simply like a person with a lot of burdens on their shoulders.

They stood starring at each for a moment and the silence between them grew to be too much and she broke off from his gaze. She instead peered around the apartment and couldn't believe how _anyone_ could live here. The wallpaper was peeling off the walls, in yellowing strips and the carpet was made up mainly of questionable stains. Anxiously she couldn't help but notice that some of the stains looked like pools of blood had caused the sickening browning of the cheap carpet. The lights flickered slightly and hurt her eyes, causing her to flinch away from the buzzing bulbs. And to tie it all together it was small, uncomfortably small, she felt very claustrophobic and guessed that the small shabby apartment couldn't be any bigger than her room back at the mansion.

"What a...lovely apartment," She said stepping inside further and shutting the door behind her.

"Shut it, I know it's shitty but it's a place to sleep and it's cheap," Jay said as he stormed off down the hall. Arella stood in the doorway her eyes still scanning, as loud bangs echoed through the room, and the muffled complaints of Jay reached her.

"Fucking stubborn..."

"Can't believe I let her in..." He mumbled and cursed and she couldn't help but smile to herself. She heard him coming back down the hall and he paused when their eyes met.

"You gonna come in or just stand their with that ridiculous grin on your face?" He asked and she huffed a laugh.

"Yeah, thanks. Sorry I don't know what's gotten into me, I'm usually not this pushy," She sighed stepping from the entrance way and walking towards him.

"Could of fooled me," He mumbled.

"What?" She asked stopping in front of him.

"Nothing..." He sighed and his eyes peered over to the kitchen.

"You can eat if you're hungry," She said and he peered at her.

"What you're not gonna hand feed me or make sure I don't use to much salt?" He asked dryly and she just laughed.

"Are you always this grumpy?" She asked.

"Are you always this deranged?" He retorted and she snorted.

"I'm not crazy," She said firmly.

"Let's see, jumping into the truck of a complete stranger, driving him home, and staying the night at his apartment, without having any idea who he is, sounds a bit sketchy to me." He said as he headed into the kitchen.

"I'm not too worried," She said following him.

"You should be, I just might be a serial killer and perhaps you'll wake up 8 feet under," He said in a sarcastic malicious voice.

"I think I can handle you," Arella said confidently.

Suddenly Jay whirled around and Arella ran into his chest from the sudden movement. She peered up to see his eyes cast on her, his expression somber.

"What makes you so sure?" He asked darkly, his hands suddenly gripping her shoulders tightly.

"Because I can kick your ass if you try any bull shit," She said glowering at him.

"But you won't, good thing too because I would _really_ hate to deal another blow to that ego of yours." She said, a grin spreading back onto her face. For a long moment his eyes starred coldly at her, studying her face.

"Why do I get the same feeling I did when that guy, Thor was around?" He began.

"It's like you two give off the same..." He trailed off and Arella tensed slightly.

"The same?" She prompted starring hard into his scanning eyes.

"Warning," He said quietly and Arella stiffened. This man, Jay, he was smarter than most humans.

"I think you are the one who has lost their mind," She joked, trying to change the subject. Jay starred at her for a second longer, but his grip loosened and he sighed, turning and heading back towards the fridge.

"Maybe you're right, that punch must be messing with my head," He said as he yanked the fridge door open. Arella relaxed, grateful that a man's stomach will always beat out his curiosity. She sighed and looked around the cramp kitchen, spotting a shabby looking chair and she gladly took a seat, resting her chin in her hand as she watched Jay take a swig of milk and rummage through his bare fridge. As she starred she saw that his hands were covered in scars and dirt, the skin rough and course. His whole body was like that, well the parts she could see, scars scattered along his arms, the skin cracked and dry. But his skin was...pretty. She held in her laugh at the fact, but the truth was, it really was beautiful. Like a porcelain doll's ivory skin. He didn't look ghostly or anything, his skin was just that rich, creamy, color that matched the dolls she loved playing with when she was younger.

It struck her curiously that his hair was so dark, as well as his eyes. Usually people that fair were born with features such as blond hair and blue eyes, and he certainly didn't seem like the type of guy to dye his hair. In fact, It looked like he barely found the time to trim it. The strands fell randomly, between his eyes, and reached the nape of his neck. Abruptly her finger twitched as she realized she would really like to run her fingers through his locks. Arella blinked and then began scolding herself mentally, balling her fingers tightly into fists.

"So Jay, how long have you been in Caldwell?" She asked and he turned with an apple between his teeth as he shut the fridge door.

"Just a few years," He said taking a bite.

"Where'd you come from?" She asked and he leaned casually against the front of the fridge.

"Colorado," He replied, and as he took another bite of his apple, some juice squirted and began dripping down the side of his mouth. Arella watched, transfixed as it slowly dripped down his chin, and the strangest thought crossed her mind.

_I want to lick it off_, she hissed, but watched disappointingly as he wiped it away with back of his hand.

"What you doing out here?" She asked, shaking her head slightly, astonished with herself.

"Just thought I'd try a different scene," He shrugged. They were quiet as he finished his apple, her eyes lingering on the bruise forming around his eye.

Finished, he casually tossed the apple core into the trash and headed back for the living room. Arella hopped up and followed him, watching him closely. He was walking fine, and all the while she had been here she hadn't seen a shift in his behavior, or anything else that might suggest something was wrong. He probably was fine and she could leave, but for some reason she didn't want to. Jay paced towards his couch and plopped down with a sigh. She stopped and stood in front of him as his eyes closed.

"Hey!" She snapped and his eyes flew open.

"What'd I say about nodding off?" She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"But I'm tired," He frowned and she raised an eyebrow at him, he did look exhausted, dark circles under his eyes, his left eye especially dark from the fight.

"Sorry man, give it another hour or so and then I'll leave," She said and he starred annoyingly at her.

"Fine," He mumbled, and he turned his head to glare out his only window. She stood silently peering at him and she knew he could see her starring at him, but he refused to meet her eyes. Finally after a long drawn out moment, he turned to her.

"Wanna sit down?" He offered with a sigh, and she wondered what he had just been thinking about.

"Uh...sure," She said walking forward and sitting as far away from him as the couch would allow, worried that her strange behavior might rear up if she sat too close.

"So...Arella," He began and she peered sideways at him.

"Yeah?"

"What were you doing at Zero Sum?" He asked and she shrugged.

"It's my 21st birthday," She said casually.

"Oh I get it...uh happy birthday?" He said, his tone awkward.

"Thanks," She said, and realized that she too suddenly felt exhausted.

"Don't you think your friends will be wondering where you're at?" He asked.

"Nah, they probably haven't even noticed I'm gone," She said dryly and saw him glance at her.

"You say that like you've had some experience," He said and Arella stiffened, flashes of darkness, sweat, and fear flashing through her mind.

"Yeah..." She mumbled, and although his eyes lingered on her he didn't press and she was grateful.

Silence stretched on and Arella eyes became heavier and heavier.

"Has anyone ever told you, you're kinda scary?" Jay suddenly said and Arella barked out a laugh.

"Not in those exact words," She said but then sighed.

"But yes I have, I've been told I get it from my father." She said and smirked, amused at the idea of Jay-a human-catching a sight of her dad, a Brother.

"There you go again!" He shouted abruptly and she turned curiously towards him.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You keep smiling like I'm missing a joke or something," He said, annoyed. Arella smiled and just shook her head.

"Sorry," She said simply. Jay scowled at her for a moment but then turned back away from her. Again that dreaded silence stretched between them and Arella began understanding that Jay wasn't much for conversation. Just then, in the middle of scanning around the living room, something caught Arella's eye.

"I-is that a...spider?" She spluttered out, leaping up onto the couch. She starred in horror as a spider, the size of a quarter, sat frozen a few feet away from the couch.

"What?" Jay asked, but her shriek drowned his voice out as the spider suddenly whirled around and began racing towards where they were sitting.

"Kill it! Kill it!" She hissed, reaching out and grabbing tightly onto Jay's arm. But then it disappeared under the couch.

"Where'd it go?" She said peering over the edge slightly still gripping onto Jay.

"It's right on you!" He shouted, jolting her, and she let out a high pitched scream, flying to her feet and slapping herself violently.

"Get it off! Get it off!" She yelped, but froze when the light laughter of Jay reached her ears.

"Oh my God! You should have seen your face!" He gasped between laughs and she narrowed her eyes darkly at him.

"Son of a...how about I let you see yours after I add another shiner to your collection" She said threateningly, stepping closer with her hands out stretched, but something sent her body rigid and she froze. Just then there came a knock, actually it was more like banging, and her and Jay both turned towards the rattling door.

"Oh shit..." She whispered and watched as Jay whirled back to look at her.

"What?" He asked, but she was already racing towards the door, spluttering words out as she crossed the room.

"Well it was nice meeting you Jay, drink plenty of water, set an alarm to go off every few hours, and take it easy for the next few days," She said pausing with her hand over the knob and turned to look at him.

"Maybe I'll see you around, eh?" She said with a quick smile and then slipped out the door, closing it firmly behind her.

"Where in the fuck have you been Arella?" Her dad's raging voice began before she had even shut the door completely. The hair on Arella's arms raised as aggression and tension rolled off her dad, his looming figure standing in front of her. He was mad, really mad, and Arella's heart lurched with anxiety as she felt the menacing air around him. But as she stood, nervous and guilty, she caught four figures standing behind him. She peered over to find Rhage, Butch, Phury, and even Zsadist standing behind her dad, all their faces tense and worn looking, and abruptly her annoyance overshadowed all of her other worries.

"Really dad?" She began.

"Did you really have to drag half the Brotherhood along with you?" She said, anger swelling inside her as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I had to bring back up because I didn't know what the fuck had happened to you _this time_," Her dad bit out, acting as if she was constantly sneaking off and getting herself into trouble.

"Don't go saying that shit as if I purposely go looking for trouble," She snapped.

"Sometimes I wonder," Her dad said and she was a taken back.

"You're joking right? You can honestly say that I go seeking out danger just so...just so you can rescue me!?" She cried out, her voice rising with anger.

"Well it certainly seems that way," Her dad said and Arella was speechless, absolutely speechless as she gawked at him.

"I-I can't...I don't believe," She spluttered out, anger coursing through her body so violently she began to shake.

"Screw you!" She finally shrieked, shoving past him. She numbly walked along the sidewalk before a figure intercepted her. She peered up to find Rhage, his arms over his chest, starring harshly down at her. She couldn't believe it, Rhage was taking her dad's side?

"Move," She growled, balling her hands into fists tightly at her side. Rhage just cocked an eyebrow at her and she huffed, stepping around him and continued heading for the parking lot. However, it was Butch this time that stepped out in front of her, blocking her path.

"Move!" She snarled.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me young lady," He said dryly.

Arella glared at him as she gritted her teeth. She pivoted sharply and marched across the grass, hearing the others footsteps trailing behind her.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Her dad hissed and Arella squeezed her fists so tightly that she pierced the inside of her palms, drawing blood.

"Away from you!" She shouted, quickening her pace as she reached the street's entrance.

"You have some explaining to do Arella, now stop!"

"No I don't," She said flatly bee-lining it down the sidewalk, back in the direction of Zero Sum.

"What do you think you can just run off and stay at some random guys apartment, and expect everything to be fine?" Her dad's voice was right behind her as she continued down the street.

"If I want to," She said, and heard as her dad growled.

"That's it Arella I've had enough of your bull shit," He said, and Arella stopped, whirling around to face him, her eyes sparking with anger.

"Good! Cause I'm sick of yours!" She shouted, glowering at her dad and the rest of the Brothers.

"I'm moving out," She announced bitterly, turning back around and continuing down the street.

"Excuse me?" Her dad breathed a laugh of disbelief.

"I'll be out before sundown tomorrow," Arella said evenly.

"Stop being so fucking dramatic Arella," Her dad huffed and Arella grunted loudly.

"This is it, this is exactly why I'm leaving, I am sick and tired of you treating me like a fucking child!" Arella shouted.

"Well then don't act like one!" Her dad retorted, and the fine line her and her dad had been walking cracked. Arella stopped, her breathing course, and anger rolled off of her.

"I'm done," She simply said and there was a moment of brief silence, and then everything erupted into World War III. Arella took off, racing away from her father and the rest of the Brothers. But as she sped down the street her dad intercepted her by dematerializing directly in her path. She switched courses and went racing across the road, this time Phury intercepting her.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted, having to double back and head in the wrong direction of Zero Sum. She couldn't hear the Brothers or her father but they were still flashing in front of her, forcing her to change courses until she was running in just one big circle. She stopped finally, deciding running away wasn't going to work, but luckily had come up with a better idea. She planted her feet firmly in the middle of the road, crossed her arms over her chest, and tried her best to muffle her heavy panting. Her dad and the Brothers appeared in front of her and she glared determinedly at them.

"Arella just stop, get over this little tantrum and come home," Her dad said, his voice level, but anger still lingering in his words.

"No," She said firmly.

"Arella..." He growled, and she just snorted.

"Sunrise is close, I can wait," She said smugly.

Rhage suddenly barked a laugh and Arella's eyes snapped to him.

"You're crazy if you think we can't move you from that spot," He said and Arella raised an eyebrow at him.

"Try it," She said darkly.

"Don't make me do this Arella," Her dad said and she ignored him, spreading her feet wider and starring coldly into his eyes.

"Fine," Her dad spat, and he stepped towards her.

All it took was a simple finger through her belt loop and Arella was hanging over her dad's shoulder.

A string of curses poured from her mouth, as she began kicking and shouting violently.

"Phury," Her dad called as he began walking, and Arella froze.

"Don't you dare," She growled.

"Are you going to behave?" Her dad asked.

"Never," She sneered and began fighting in his arms once more.

"Let me fucking go!" She continued shouting and her dad sighed, stopping. Then suddenly Phury appeared in front of her, his eyebrows pulled together and a grimace on his face.

"I'll hate you forever if you do this," She said darkly and Phury hesitated as she glared into his canary eyes.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, and as their eyes locked the edges of Arella's eyes immediately began to darken, but she fought it, oh boy did she fight it.

"NO!" She bellowed, thrashing violently as she tried to break off from Phury's gaze. But she lost, and the darkness grabbed a tight hold of her mind, and her will crumbled.

Her eyes, still fighting to remain open, finally closed and she was swallowed up into a deep, dark, bitter sleep.

"Why does this seem so familiar?" Rhage called, his voice the last thing she heard.

**A/N: *Tisk Tisk* Well that's what you get with a high strong, ambitious daughter and an over protective father. Well I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it took forever to finally decide how Arella was going to re act to her father showing up at Jay's. Thanks so much to Pippy! We had an interesting talk about how this chapter should play out, and I'm so grateful she pushed me to do this scene because as she said, "This is just how your characters would act"**

**Thanks so much Pippy, don't know what'd I do without you!**

**Thanks to all of you as well, love the feedback, I just hope I can do my job and keep all of you guessing and entertained. Thanks!**

**I own nothing! All of it belongs to J.R. Ward, well again except for Arella, Jay, and any other characters I created, they belong to me, so no touchy. **

**Well see you next chapter, and as always remember to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!**

**Much love!!**

**Alice May**


	7. Chapter 7: A Decision Is Made

Waking up was like trying to drag a set of 350 pound weights through quicksand, and then some. Every time Arella would get close to resurfacing she would just get dragged back under and it was another hour before she stirred again. It took her three times to finally break through the thick, foggy, darkness, and at first she remained still in between her sheets, her mind awake but not quite aware of all that had happened within the last few hours. A moan escaped her lips, willing her heavy lids to open, her mind erupted with everything leading up to her being knocked out. She threw off the covers, eyes wide open, anger returning to her once again.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

Curses flew from her lips as she stumbled out of bed, hitting the floor with a loud thud, and quickly jumping to her feet and flying towards the door. She threw it open with a loud bang and went stumbling down the narrow hallway as she made her way to the staircase. She was fucking pissed and she was prepared to let everyone know it.

* * *

Nalla moaned as the roaring voice of Arella rung in her ears and bounced around her head, causing her to wince in pain. Following the echoing of Arella's curses, Nalla heard a thud come from her parent's room, and then her dad curse. Nalla, despite the pain it caused her, carefully rolled out of bed. Arella sounded angrier than she ever has and Nalla wanted to check it out, and maybe tell her sister to cut the dramatics out brcause her body could so not handle it right now. She shuffled forward, almost collapsing twice, and reached her door feeling like she had just ran a marathon. She cracked it open and peered outside just in time to see her dad coming out of his room. Nalla opened the door wider and supported herself against the door frame.

"What's going on?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Nalla you shouldn't be up, get back to bed." Her dad said, stepping forward, ignoring her question.

"But I should go see what wrong with Sissy, she sounds angry."

"This is between Arella and Vishous, now come on, you need your rest." Her dad carefully scooped her into his arms and carried her back into her room.

"Dad, I'm 24, you don't have to carry me." She said, blushing slightly, and she saw her dad smirk in the glow of the candle light.

"You'll always be my baby girl though." He said as he reached her bed. He gently placed her back in the bed, shifting her pillows and drawing the blankets back over her.

"Rest, you'll need your strength." He said patting her head softly, she gave him a weak smile and rolled back over, just in time to hear a door slam and her dad curse again.

"This is going to be the worst fight between those two," She heard her dad whisper before she drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

Arella reach the top of the grand stair case with a screeching halt, panting as anger pumped through her veins.

"How _dare _you!" She shrieked, her eyes finding the many faces of The Black Dagger Brotherhood peering back at her as they all waited at the bottom of the staircase.

"How dare you knock me out like some kind of pathetic, nosy, human!" She snarled at them, and as she glared at each of their stone cold faces she shook her head in disgust. How could her own family even think to do that to her, her pride and trust had never been so hurt before.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Her mom's stern voice suddenly echoed through the foyer below.

"Mom!" Arella took the stairs two at a time as she flew down the glossy marble steps. She reached the bottom just in time to see her mom's ghostly figure round the corner and Arella's eyes shot up as her dad also stepped forward, but she reached her mom first.

"I'm moving out!" Arella shouted, and her mom's eyes shot to her as she drifted in the foyer.

"What?"

"I'm moving out, I'm leaving, I can't stay here another second!"

"Hold up Arella," Her mom said stopping and Arella did the same, standing just a few feet away from her mom's now solid form.

"Now explain." Her mom said in a calm, soothing tone.

Arella took a deep breath and simply threw her thumb over her shoulder, pointing to her father, who stood just behind her, his arms folded over his chest.

"Vishous?" Her mom ventured, and Arella gave a tight nod.

"Ok, go on." Her mom sighed, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"He had Phury _knock_ me out," Arella said, and her mom cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh did he, hmmm...sounds a bit like deja vu," Her mom said peering sharply at Vishous.

"Jane, I had no other choice she was putting up too much of a fight, and I didn't want her to get hurt." Her dad said smoothly, and Arella puckered her lips.

"Only because he was being irrational and overly dramatic!" Arella cut in, and she heard her dad snort behind her. Her mom sighed again and her pale hand reached out and gripped Arella's shoulder.

"And what did you do to make your father resort to that?" Her mom asked peering into Arella's eyes, her forest green irises ready to hear the no doubt lengthy explanation.

"I was just at a guy's house! We were just talking and dad came storming in and practically banged the door down, acting like Jay was a mass murderer, mind you he was a human and I could have totally handled him, but dad has to always act like I'm completely defenseless and embarrass me, and all I was trying to do..." Her mom cut her off.

"Arella, why were you at some guy's house?" She asked sternly.

"Well I was at ZeroSum, and Thor started hitting on me so I stormed out, and then Jay followed me just to make sure I was ok and then Thor came out and was acting like a complete ass and ended up punching Jay, knocking him out, and after Thor left, the human got up and I felt bad because it was my fault, and knowing that you would never let someone who had just gotten into a fight drive home by themselves I took him home, and then I also remembered what you said about concussions. Like that one time I fell from the counter and hit my head, and you wouldn't let me go to sleep cause of the whole coma thing, so I stayed to make sure he would be ok and I was just about to leave when dad came hounding on the door. And he dragged half the freaking Brotherhood out with him! Like him showing up at Jay's house wasn't embarrassing enough. And I blew up and he got angry and," Arella took a deep breath, filling her exhausted lungs.

"And now I'm moving out because I desperately need some space," She breathed, her shoulders lowering, feeling better now that she had finally got her side of the story heard.

"Ok," Her mom said simply after a long drawn out moment.

"Ok?" Arella dragged out the word.

"Yeah, ok, you can move out, if that's what you really want." Her mom shrugged.

"_What_?" Arella and her dad said at the same time.

"Listen Arella I know what it's like to want to spread your wings and I don't want to keep you caged in here the rest of your life. I knew this day would eventually come, you're too much like your father, won't play by anyone's rules but your own." Arella snorted at the last part, but got over it quickly as she smiled smugly over her shoulder at her glowering dad.

"Jane, I don't think this is the best idea." He growled and Jane just looked at him, as if to say _'stop being stubborn'_

"I'm not being stubborn!" Her dad said, raising his voice slightly but went on to say,

"I just want to protect her from the dark shadows that stalk our world; she's not ready to go out on her own."

"Really Vishous, is it her who's not ready, or is it you?" She asked, folding her arms and eying her mate knowingly. Vishous just snorted and turned his eyes on Arella.

"You have no idea what it's like outside these walls," He said darkly.

"Exactly dad! I need to explore, get out and experience the real world, not this perfect, fluffy reality you've sheltered me in." Arella said, and her dad just peered at her out of hooded eyes.

"And where exactly do you plan to live?" He threw out and Arella faltered, stumbling to come up with an answer but then Rhage spoke up from behind.

"I've got a place she can crash at," He said and Arella saw as her dad turned sharply and glared threateningly at the Brother.

"Yeah! I'll stay at Rhage's place, just long enough for me to save up some money to get my own place."

"Fat fucking chance," Her dad growled and Arella couldn't help but snap.

"Why are you so fucking stubborn!" She spat out, and added quickly,

"Besides it's not your decision anymore, I'm 21 and I control my life now, deal with it." Arella saw as her dad just huffed. She rolled her eyes and turned towards Rhage.

"Sounds great Rhage, will it be ready by sundown tonight?" She asked her voice calmer as she conversed with Hollywood.

"Yeah I haven't used it in a while so besides the layer of dust it should be good to go." Rhage said, but after another look from Vishous added,

"That is to say, if you really want to move out."

"Yes I do," And with that Arella pivoted on her heels and strode up the stairs and into her room, and started to pack.

* * *

"What in the fuck Hollywood?" Vishous growled, his fangs flashing as he whirled on the Brother.

"V, you know damn well that Arella was going to leave one way or another!" His _shellan's_ voice broke through the anger still ringing in his ear, and he turned back and faced her, finding her standing with her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes pleading with him behind her glasses.

"Listen Vishous, maybe if Arella crashes at Rhage's for a few days she'll change her mind and she'll be back here before you even have time to install a security system." As usual his _leelan_ was the voice of reason and if Vishous was being honest with himself, he knew that Arella was bound to rebel like this at some point or another; it was just in her nature. He hated to admit it, but she was in fact just like him. She didn't like anyone ruffling her feathers or getting in the way of what she wanted. And she was a stubborn hard ass like Jane, God what a combo.

The last of his anger dwindled as he realized that his _shellan_ was right and it was time to let Arella grow up. He blew a long drawn out breath between his lips and ran a hand through his hair.

"Please tell me I'm not as stubborn as that little shit," He said and he couldn't help but grin slightly as a loud chorus of agreement rung through the foyer.

**

* * *

****A/N. Ok just so everyone doesn't get confused, Nalla who is like days away from her transition(and her body is not taking kindly to it) was living in her parent's room, sleeping in a cot, during the first part of pre-trans. But after much thought(and getting sick and tired of watching her parents constantly be all lovey dovey, she settled with moving into a guest room right across the hall. So yeah just to clear things up on that subject. Ha! It's a way random insert, but I just wanted some Nalla time, you know check up on her, see how she is doing.**

**As always thanks to the much beloved Beta Pippynz, who puts up with me and my million questions, and is always there to whip me back into shape. Love ya!**

**I own nothing, with the exception of Arella, Jay, and anything else I come up with, the rest goes to J.R. Ward.**

**Next chapter will be up in about 1-3 days, just got to get it pieced together.**

**REVIEWS, PLEASE!!!!!!**

**XoXo,**

**MayJay836**


	8. Chapter 8: Jumper Cables

Arella had four suitcases spread out on the floor, two already stuffed, and the third heading in the same direction, and she hadn't even hit her dresser yet. She hadn't heard much since she had left her father glowering at his Brothers downstairs, so she assumed her mother had cracked her whip and Arella was really moving out. She hummed a light tune as she tried fitting all her shoes into the remaining half of her third Louis Vuitton suitcase and a few hours later she was standing in the middle of her room, all four of her suitcases full and a duffel bag strapped over her shoulder.

"Ready." She said to herself, noticing her room looked strangely bare, like a skeleton, without all her knick knacks to fill the shelves and add character to the walls. She glanced around the hollow room, and felt a bit sad leaving what had been her sanctum all her life behind. She had worked so hard to get her room just right and had spent many hours sprucing it up until she was finally satisfied. In the end her walls had pleased her the most. She decided to go with only two colors, a dark charcoal, and a light gray. She did three of the walls the lighter gray color, and the main wall, the one with the window, the rich charcoal. Then, quite cleverly, she had come up with a nice finishing touch. She took the dark charcoal and used that for the trim on the gray walls, and vice versa. She used purple as a highlight color as well, her curtains, bedspread, and any other miscellaneous items, they were all a deep amethyst.

Yeah she was pretty fucking sentimental about her room seeing how she had insisted that she do the whole thing by herself and it sucked having to leave it behind, but then she reminded herself that this was what she wanted, and she could make a few sacrifices if it meant freedom. Dropping her hands from her hips she started for her suitcases. Using all her strength she stacked the heavy suitcases on top of one another and then doing some awkward foot and hip action she managed the door open and wheeled her possessions out. She struggled to keep the suitcases balanced while she squeezed down the hallway but managed to make it to the stairs. She was anxious to get out of the mansion, but first she had to figure a way to get all her shit down the stairs without breaking something, or herself. She supposed she could ask one of the _doggen_ or even a Brother to help, but her pride was still bruised, so she decided to brave the taunting stairs alone. She turned her back on the stairs and gripping tightly onto her suitcases, one in each hand, she began rolling them down the stairs. On the third or fourth step however, she lost her balance as the luggage threatened to tip over and go crashing down the steps. Her foot slipped as she lunged for them and she would have gone tumbling down the stairs along with all her stuff if a hand hadn't reached out and caught her.

"Easy there," A voice said and Arella stiffened as she recognized it immediately-the velvet murmur something she couldn't easily forget. The firm hand on her arm straightened her, while the other one reached out and stopped her luggage, shifting them so they all set comfortably on the marble steps.

"T-thanks," Arella stuttered, and the hand released her. She turned around, her eyes locking with soft, creamy green orbs and she blushed as Dehspair stood right behind her, a small grin on his lips.

"How about I help you carry those?" He offered and Arella's heart fluttered as his voice melted her bones. He blinked, as she stood, blushing like a total fucking school girl.

"N-no, I got it, thanks." She said, mentally smacking herself.

"Let me help,"

"You don't have to, really."

"I want to," He said ignoring her, and reached out, scooping her suitcases up like they weighed nothing more than a pound of flour.

"May I inquire as to why you're so loaded?" He asked, peering down back at her as she stood sheepishly.

"Uh...well, I'm moving out."

"Moving out?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I've decided to not live here anymore."

"You live here?" He asked, his face confused, and Arella realized that he probably had no idea who she was.

"You know Vishous?" She offered up.

"Yeah..." He said as if he didn't know where this was going.

"He's my father,"

"Sadly," She tacked on, and then watched as the realization hit him. His eyes widen slightly as he peered intently at her, as if he needed proof, and she blushed under his gaze.

"The eyes..." He said just above a whisper and Arella blinked and looked away, realizing they were probably doing that freaky glowing thing, seeing how her heart was pounding in her chest.

Desperate to change the subject she tried her best to distract him.

"But the better question is why are _you_ here, I didn't think trainees were allowed inside this place." She said, glancing back at him for a moment, to see that his face had smoothed back over and he was wearing that same easy going smile.

"They aren't unless called in by The King." He said, smirking wider.

"Wow, I bet someone feels special," She said, trying to loosen up, feeling juiced for some reason.

"Most defiantly, but where do you want these things?" He asked and Arella huffed as she realized that they were still standing on the stairs, his arms probably aching from the 80 pound each suitcases.

"How about for now we just drop them off by the front door, I think Rhage can help me from there." She said striding down the steps quickly as Dehspair followed.

"Good hell, do you have a dead body in these things or what?"

"Yes actually, I like to keep company with me at all times, you know for the lonely nights."

"I figured. But you know, you could do so much better."

"Doubt it, because at least that thing can't talk back, or spill any of my secrets."

"True, but a trusting friend works just the same, and most of them don't stink...most of them."

"I'm short on trusting friends as of now, so looks like me and good old Bob will be getting to know each other very well."

"Bob?"

"Shut up, it's was the first name that came to mind."

"You're kinda a smart ass aren't you?" He asked, flashing a grin full of fangs.

"Me? _Never._" Arella said falsely innocent.

"I like it," Dehspair said abruptly, and Arella stumbled a little, but smoothed herself over quickly.

"What can I say? I try."

They reached the metal doors all too soon and Dehspair carefully placed her luggage pack down, settling them neatly on top of each other and he flashed her smile as he straightened.

"Well good luck...er, what's your name?"

"Arella Whitcomb,"

"Well it was nice meeting you Arella Whitcomb." He said nodding his head and Arella ignored as the sound of her name leaving his lips sent chills up her spine.

"Same to you Dehspair," And she swore that his muscles tensed as she said his name in return.

"You remembered,"

"No actually I read it off your name tag." She said, pointing to the top left of his shirt and watched as his eyes drifted from hers and peered down to the name tag that wasn't there.

"Ha! Made ya look," She said, reaching out and flicking his nose. Dehspair flinched slightly and blinked in disbelief. Then his eyes shot back up to her, his mouth parted slightly, stunned. And then the biggest smile came over his face and a rush of laughter left his lips.

"I can't believe I just fell for that!" He laughed, his face lighting up as he did.

"That will get ya," She said winking and eventually returning his smile. In the silence that follow Arella couldn't deny the connection passing through them, like a set of jumper cables. It was then, again, that she felt her core blooming with heat and her fingers twitched anxiously at her sides. Her eyes left his suddenly, and ate up the all male before her. His smooth arms were curves and ripples of pure muscle, his black muscle shirt revealing a thick solid chest underneath, his body built like a fucking tank. He was a good head taller than her, and his legs were just as solid and thick as the rest of him. But as her eyes drifted up north from his thighs, her hands curled into fists as she saw the undeniable bulge in his pants. Was he aroused? Just then a wondrous smell drifted into the air and she inhaled deeply, letting the erotic spices fill her. As the scent settled around her she squirmed slightly as her core heated further and her legs tingled. She hadn't realized her eyes had closed until there came the sound of footsteps and they shot open.

"Mistress, Master Rhage wishes to inform you that he shall be ready shortly, and that he requests you have all your belongings ready." Karen, bless the _doggen's_ heart, broke through the trance that had overcome Arella. Her eyes quickly flashed to Dehspair whose face was unreadable, his eyes hooded as he turned away from her.

"Thanks Karen, I've already got all my stuff so tell Rhage whenever he gets his ass in gear that I'm ready to roll." The _doggen's_ eyes widened and her eyebrows pulled together.

"Oh miss if I had known I would have surely helped you!"

"No worries, I had good old Dehspair here to help me, luckily." Arella, desperate to lighten the air between them, slapped him on the back and smiled.

"Yeah...luckily," He said placidly and Arella felt unnerved as the male appeared to be very distant.

"Ok I shall make Master Rhage aware of your status." The _doggen _turned and disappeared and Arella felt as the air thickened again.

"I better go," Dehspair said, his voice rough.

"Uh....Ok, thanks for the help." She said trying to get him to meet her eyes but he just turned his back to her.

"No prob." And then he hit the stairs, taking them three at a time.

**

* * *

****A/N: _Yes!!!_ **_Finally SOME freaking action, man I was starting to think that this story was never going to get to the good stuff. (Ha I bet you were all thinking the same thing too!)But at last some kind of warnings of possible lemons. Well now I'm off to write chapter 9, still debating on if I should do Dehspair's POV first, or Jay's. hmmm...guess we'll see soon!_

_Much love to my all-star Beta Pippynz, who I am enjoying getting to know slowly but surely._

_And just like last time and the time before that, I own nothing all of it belongs to the talented Mrs. Ward. With the exception of Arella and Dehspair and Jay and any other stuff I come up with._

**And again same as last time, REVIEW!!! seriously guys Pippy can't review all by herself and I really would like some feedback, it doesn't take long I swear. ANYTHING WILL DO!!!**

**XoXo,**

**Alice May**


	9. Chapter 9: The Attraction Begins

Dehspair slammed his locker door shut, and flinched when Zsadist was suddenly right there beside him.

"_Shit!_" He cursed as his heart leaped up into his throat.

"Wrath wants to speak with you." The Brother simply said his scared face solemn, his yellow eyes trained on Dehspair.

"What for?" Dehspair asked, his eyebrows drawn together.

"Don't know, but you're suppose to go right now."

"Uh, I don't know where-" Dehspair was cut off when an old looking _doggen_ appeared behind Zsdaist.

"Fritz will show you the way," Zsadist said and narrowed his eyes slightly at Dehspair for a moment, as if assessing him, sizing him up, and Dehspair couldn't help but fidget a bit. What the fuck was going on? Why does The King want to see him? Did he do something wrong?

"This way sire," The small, aged _doggen _said, bowing and turning quickly on his feet. Dehspair hesitated for a moment, his eyes locked with Zsadist, but then Zsadist raised his eyebrows.

"Get your ass moving son, The King doesn't like to wait."

Dehspair nodded, gave an awkward bow and went striding past Zsadist, catching up with the _doggen_ just as he slipped through a door he had never noticed before. He caught the door before it swung shut and quickly walked into a dim lighted tunnel.

"Keep up young master," The _doggen_ said, waiting at the mouth of the tunnel. Dehspair blinked, starring down the long vast tunnel that seemed to go one forever in both directions, and when the _doggen_ cleared his throat Dehspair nodded and they went trailing down the wide, cemented pathway.

Dehspair's mind began race as he jogged down the tunnel, for one, he was surprised at the old _doggen's_ pace, and second his mind reeled with thoughts concerning The King and the abrupt summons. Like always his mind always came up with the worst possible scenario, he was being kicked out of the program.

Fuck. Him.

If he got kicked out, banished from the thing he loved the most, he just might lose his mind. Training, learning how to become a warrior, it was like a drug to him, his everyday high. He needed the release from everything that went on at home and his life. Fighting took the burden off of him, eased his heavy shoulders, and made him feel almost numb as he wielded a heavy dagger in his fierce grip. It's what kept him sane, and if he couldn't train anymore...he trailed off, not wanting to think of how empty his life would be without the pride of a warrior symbol imprinted on his chest. In the middle of his tangled thoughts he missed as the _doggen _suddenly stopped before a pair of thick, glistening metal doors. Dehspair almost collided with the frail man, but rocked back on his heels just in time for the _doggen to_ slip out of the way and punch a series of number into a lock pad hanging on the wall. The doors burst open with a sigh and Dehspair's eye widen.

It was a completely different world.

The grand foyer before him was like nothing he'd ever seen. His eyes were first drawn to the beautiful, intricate, portrayal of Warriors in the heat of battle painted onto the wide ceiling. Each Warrior fierce as he defeated his enemy, the blood and sweat just as beautiful as any Micheal Angelo drawing. Then his eyes absorbed all the gold that laced everything, including the glowing chandelier that loomed proud and boastful above him.

"Damn." Was all he managed out.

"This way sire," The _doggen_ had patiently waited as Dehspair's eyes took in the breathtaking foyer.

"Master Fritz! It seems young mistress Nalla is having another one of her fits, we need you in guest bedroom 42 right away!" A young, ginger haired _doggen_ came rushing suddenly from one of the many doors that were placed along the smooth walls. Fritz paused and his withered lips pursed for just a moment.

"I'm sorry sire but I am needed, but you can find your ways easily, just up those stairs and you'll find the door to The King's study closest to the hall of statues." Before Dehspair could open his mouth, the _doggen_ turned on heels and disappeared quickly down the hall and through a door. Dehspair was frozen for a second, but then sighed. His shoved a hand into his hair and grabbed a fist full of his messing, thick strands. Well hell, might as well get this done with. Now to find the stairs, his eyes fell upon a girl, hopelessly trying to haul four large trunks, plus a black duffel bag, down the smooth marble stairs. The loud clunking of her thick suitcases echoed through the grand foyer and Dehspair saw as the girl hesitated for a moment, which gave the luggage a chance to slid forward and threaten to go crashing down the sweeping staircase. The girl saw as the trunks tried to make a run for it, and lunged forward, her foot slipping as she lost her balance. Dehspair quickly demateralized and appeared right behind her, just in time to catch her and her luggage from making a very loud and possibly very painful tumble down the stairs.

"Easy there," He said as he gripped her thin arm tightly, and caught her luggage before it pressed forward anymore. He felt her tense suddenly under his grip and she stuttered out a muffled thanks. Sensing her tense reaction he quickly released her, and couldn't help but notice how his hand tingled slightly as he let go. She turned around then, and his lips turned up at the corners as he immediately recognized her. Then the strangest thing happened, her cheeks flushed red.

"How about I help you carry those?" He asked, watching as she stood, her cheeks glowing even brighter.

"N-no, I got it, thanks."

"Let me help," He insisted

"You don't have to, really."

"I want to," He said as he reached out and lifted her suitcases under his arms, the weight not even registering with his muscles.

"May I inquire as to why you're so loaded?" He asked, feeling the stuffed contents of her baggage as he managed them under each arm

"Uh...well, I'm moving out." She shook her head slightly, her hair swaying as she did.

"Moving out?" He asked.

"Yeah, I've decided to not live here anymore."

"You live here?" He was confused and his eyebrows pulled together, why would she live here?

"You know Vishous?" She sighed, saying the name as if it were a curse word.

"Yeah..." He drew out the word, wondering how the intimidating Brother came into the picture.

"He's my father," She said, and his was a taken back. He vaguely heard her following remark as he leaned in closer, slightly awed. She blinked warily and when her eyelids lifted he found the eyes that had haunted him for the past few days.

"The eyes..." He breathed and the girl blinked again, each time her irises growing brighter. He noticed as the girl's face tightened and he saw that she was blushing again, he also realized he was crowding her, practically on top of her. An image flashed across his eyes then, her body, flushed just like her cheeks, under him, stark naked. He closed his eyes, forcing the image from his mind, and expertly smoothed his expression back over-he was always good at hiding his emotions-just in time to catch her question.

"But the better question is why are _you_ here, I didn't think trainees were allowed inside this place." She threw out, her eyebrows raising slightly, and he saw as her eyes began to dim. He smirked like the cocky bastard he was,

"They aren't unless called in by The King."

"Wow, I bet someone feels special," The girl said sarcasticly, unconsciously rolling her shoulders as if she were feeling rather tense and uncomfortable.

"Most defiantly, but where do you want these things?" He asked as she peered back at him, and a rush of air left her lips as she realized they were still standing on the stairs, the suitcases still under his arms.

"How about for now we just drop them off by the front door, I think Rhage can help me from there." She said turning quickly and practically gliding down the stairs. Dehspair had to all but jog to keep up with her and as he stepped after her the contents in her suitcases shifted and rattled.

"Good hell, do you have a dead body in these things or what?" He asked.

"Yes actually, I like to keep company with me at all times, you know for the lonely nights." She said without looking back at him, and he grew intrigued.

"I figured. But you know, you could do so much better." He said.

"Doubt it, because at least that thing can't talk back, or spill any of my secrets."

"True, but a trusting friend works just the same, and most of them don't stink...most of them."

"I'm short on trusting friends as of now, so looks like me and good old Bob will be getting to know each other very well."

"Bob?" He snickered.

"Shut up, it's was the first name that came to mind."

"You're kinda a smart ass aren't you?" He asked, grinning broadly, impressed at how she so easily countered his remarks with sarcastic wit.

"Me? _Never._"

"I like it," Dehspair blurted out before he could stop the words, and he tensed, feeling like a moron. But it didn't seem to phase her, she just shrugged.

"What can I say? I try."

They reached the metal doors all too soon and Dehspair carefully placed her luggage pack down, settling them neatly on top of each other and he flashed her a smile as he straightened.

"Well good luck...er, what's your name?" He said realizing he didn't even know her name.

"Arella Whitcomb,"She said quickly.

"Well it was nice meeting you Arella Whitcomb." He said, loving the taste of her name on his lips and his eyes didn't miss her slight shiver as he said her name, but she smoothed herself over quickly and returned with a hint of smile.

"Same to you Dehspair," She rendered and his muscles rippled as his name leaving her lips caressed his skin and traveled through his body.

"You remembered,"

"No actually I read it off your name tag." She said, her thin finger pointing to his shirt and Dehspair blinked, reluctantly peering down, thinking, _When in the fuck did I get a name tag?_

"Ha! Made ya look," She called out and she straight up fucking flicked his nose with her middle finger. At first he was stunned, momentarily frozen as he came to terms at what had just happened. And despite his embarrassment at his complete idiocy, he laughed.

"I can't believe I just fell for that!" He laughed, the sound so unfamiliar to him, and it felt so damn _good._

"That will get ya," She said winking and she smiled brightly back at him. His laughter cut off abruptly and a silence like nothing he had ever experienced stretched between them. And in that ringing silence he saw as her eyes left his and in that moment he realized what was happening. Something so primitive, so _male_ stirred within him as Arella Whitcomb, daughter of Vishous, son of the Bloodletter, fucking checked him out.

Immediately emotions flooded him, pumped through his blood, and stirred up the ravenous male that lurked inside him. His dick hardened as her eyes first began trailing down his arms, and over his chest. And by the time her eyes circled up his legs and to his hips, his sex was throbbing, just begging to be put to use. As her eyes widened, obviously aware of the tent between his legs, a growled manifested in the back of his throat and he did his best to muffle it. But he knew it was too late to muffle the desire rolling off of him as his scent mixed into the air and practically clung to Arella. But to his surprise she inhaled deeply, her eyes closing and a sensual smile appearing on her tinted lips. Holy shit, with her eyes closed, her skin flushed slightly, her hands balled tightly at her side, he could have taken her right fucking then and there. Dehspair took a step forward, ready to shred her clothes off, and take what was his.

"Mistress, Master Rhage wishes to inform you that he shall be ready shortly, and that he requests you have all your belongings ready." The voice of a female _doggen_ broke through the sparking, thick air that had swelled around them, Dehspair's dick tightened as Arella's eyes flew open and shot to his, wide and startled, as if she had just awoken from a vivid dream. She blinked a few times, and Dehspair noted that her irises had grown bright again, shining brighter than he had ever seen before. She quickly smoothed herself over and peered around him at the damned _doggen_.

"Thanks Karen, I've already got all my stuff so tell Rhage whenever he gets his ass in gear that I'm ready to roll." She said with a false smile. Dehspair suddenly became aware of where he was, and what he was suppose to be doing, and getting involved with a female, especially this female was not something that he should be messing around with right now. He turned his back on her, knowing if he didn't get away from her now then he would never leave, not until the sex between his legs was satisfied.

"Oh miss if I had known I would have surely helped you!"

"No worries, I had good old Dehspair here to help me, luckily." He was just about to stride off when Arella slapped him playfully on the back, her voice unable to stop from shaking a bit.

"Yeah...luckily," He mumbled out, stealing a glance at her, but tensed as the male inside him raged again.

"Ok I shall make Master Rhage aware of your status." The _doggen _turned and disappeared and with the distraction gone Dehspair's body heated again and his hands twitched, desiring the female behind him in more ways than he thought possible. He gritted his teeth and fisted his hands tightly; he needed to leave, _now._

"I better go," He managed out, unable to cover his course voice.

"Uh....Ok, thanks for the help." Arella said, trying to catch his eye, but he just stepped away from her, every nerve in his body roaring and demanding that he take what was his.

"No prob." He forced his legs forward, tearing himself away from the one thing that he had ever wanted so badly.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Three words. I hate viruses. My computer got attacked and has been dead to the world for the past days. So sorry for the delay, please forgive me!

**So what do you guys think? What do you think about Dehspair? Pretty sexy ;)**

**Well next is Jay's chapter, so I'm excited for you guys to get to know him. He is pretty interesting!**

**As always much, much love and thanks to my Beta Pippynz, who I totally adore.**

**And as a reminder put in those _reviews _okay? Love em!**

**I own nothing! All goes to J.R. Ward, well besides my handsome Dehspair and my smart ass girl Arella, whom of which I claim :)**

**XoXo**

**Alice May **


	10. Chapter 10: Meeting Daddy

What a punk, Jay Maddock thought, sitting on his couch laughter rocking through him. Here was Ms. rough and tough flailing around like the fucking apartment was on fire all because of a spider? It was too priceless.

"Son of a...how about I let you see yours after I add another shiner to your collection" She moved threateningly towards him, her hands held up ready to take his ass down after just scaring the shit out of her. He raised his hands in defense, still laughing, when there came a thunderous banging on his front door, and from the sounds of it the motherfucker was trying to break his damn door down. Him and Arella both turned towards the rattling door, and Jay was prepared for a fist to break through the flimsy wood.

"Oh shit..." He heard Arella hiss and Jay snapped back towards her, seeing her face shallow and her eyes practically popping out of her head.

"What?" He asked, alarmed, worried that Arella apparently knew the motherfucker on the other side of his door. But then again that bastard back in the alley didn't look like no pussy school boy, maybe this girl ran with a rough crowd? Jay frowned when something flared in his chest at the idea of Arella hanging around with testosterone fueled assholes. In a blur Arella flew to the door, her words tumbling over themselves almost as much as she was.

"Well it was nice meeting you Jay, drink plenty of water, set an alarm to go off every few hours, and take it easy for the next few days," She paused with her hand gripped tightly around the door knob, turning to look at him.

"Maybe I'll see you around, eh?" A small, soft smile spread onto her lips, and Jay watched as she hesitated for a mere millisecond and then, cracking the door open, allowing a rush of cold air inside, disappeared into the looming night, the door sliding reverently back into place with a click behind her. He didn't know how long he sat on his couch starring after her, waiting, like he was expecting her to coming waltzing back in, a grin on her face, but when she didn't he jumped up, sudden urgency in his steps as he trailed after her. He pushed the door open, and was met with the chill of Caldwell's autumn nights. The grass shivered as the wind blew through the sky and clouds passed ominously over the glowing moon. No Arella. Still he stepped out further into the night, his eyes desperately searching for any sign that Arella might be close, but all was quiet, nothing but the sounds of leaves ruffling and the faint sounds of _Die Hard_ coming from his neighbor above. The streets were empty, only shadows remained, and he was alone. He shut the door, sliding the dead bolt in place, and sighed. His mind quickly replayed this very, _very_, interesting night and it was no wonder he felt exhausted. He turned from his door, heading to go collapse into his bed, prepared to sleep well until his shift at his second job started. He shuffled down the hall, turning the buzzing lights he had turned on when he had came in, off. He reached his bedroom and stepped inside, closing the old worn door behind him, and flipping on a lamp. He quickly undressed, slipping into some flannel pjs bottoms and leaving his chest bare.

"Fuck!" He cursed as he almost collided with a man the size of a fucking tank.

"Who the hell are you!" Jay barked, jumping back while his hands began flailing around, urgently trying to find a weapon.

"What are you doing in my house? How'd you get in here?" Jay's words were running together and his voice was rising as the man just stared at him, his pale blue eyes glowing in the dim light. Jay paused then, but just long enough to look at the man's face. The nose, the hair, the way his arms folded over his chest and how his pale eyes fixed tightly on Jay, knowingly; it was fucking Arella. Except obviously this man was not Arella.

"_I've been told I get it from my father." _Her words from before registered in his mind and he knew exactly who this man was.

"You got it human," The man growled, his voice threatening and aggressive. Jay's eyes widen and his mind started racing with questions. Holy fuck, this was _daddy_? This man looked more like a steroid pumped hitman. As Jay stood, gawking, he couldn't deny that he was getting that same strange warning he had got from both Thor and Arella, only this time it was much, much, _much_ stronger, rolling off the man in waves and targeted directly at Jay. When the man took a step forward Jay stood his ground, and prepared himself to launch himself at the giant if he tried any funny business.

"I won't hurt you, if only for her sake." The man said, and Jay glowered at him, their glares locked.

"It's time for bed human, you won't remember a thing about tonight, especially Arella." The man took one last step forward and his eyes hummed as they grew brighter and Jay's vision started to darken. Jay's body sagged and he felt a darkness waiting at the corners of his vision, ready to swallow him the moment he weakened, but he pushed through the overwhelming drowsiness.

"I...I won't forget." He told the man for no reason.

"I wouldn't hold your breath on that one."

"I won't forget," He said again, frowning as the room spun and the man stood over him, his eyes still trained with his. Slowly things began to fade, like the chill on his skin from the bitter wind that he had felt throughout the night, or the way the pavement had felt as he went crashing into it after he'd been dealt that blow, but one thing remained through the darkness. Eyes, a pair of crystal blue eyes, that glowed like a light from within. By the time Jay's body collapsed onto the floor he'd already passed out.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Short and sweet but don't worry I'll be posting real soon! Thanks a million for all the past reviews, they have all been awesome and I really appreciate them. Keep them coming!

**Also lots of thanks to my beta Pippynz, who so kindly lets me talk her ear off with my constant chatter.**

**I own NOTHING, all belongs to the very talented J.R. Ward, except of course any characters I have proudly created.**

**See ya soon, and remember to review :)**

**XoXo**

**Alice May**


	11. Chapter 11: A New Job

"And the human?" Wrath's voice was level and blasé, seemingly asking questions just for regulation.

"My _mhist_ took care of any peeping humans and I scrubbed that human boy's memories, although the fucker's mind put up quite a fight."

"Well as long as him and any other witnesses were taken care of then I am one happy little fucker." Wrath leaned back in his chair then, shifting his arms behind his head and resting his shitkickers up on his fragile desk. Vishous continued pacing around the room again, the whole while feeling Wrath's eyes on him.

"Just say it," Vishous barked, unable to get his nerves to chill out.

"Say what?" Wrath asked innocently.

"Stop fucking around and just say what's on your mind." Vishous snapped and the King's lips turned up into a faint smile.

"She's just like you; I mean just fucking like you." Wrath said as he leaned back forward, and rested his elbows on his desk.

"So I've been told,"

"You've been a good father, a little too sheltering, but still a good father." The words drifted through the stiff air and Vishous rubbed his face, feeling like he'd aged another 100 years over the course of the day.

"Fuck me," He finally muttered, and he was dying for a smoke about now. Too bad he'd given up that old habit, because nothing sounded better than a fat hand roll. Just then there came a knock on Wrath's door.

"Come in son," Wrath called, and the door swung open, where Dehspair, son of Zehro stood, his expression and stature cautious.

"Zsadist said that you summoned me?" Dehspair said stepping inside the small study, closing the door behind him. Vishous stopped, his eyes falling on the male, and a part of his heavy burden relaxed off of his shoulders immediately. Zsadist had done him right, the kid had filled out nicely since his transition, and according to Z the kid was top of the class both inside the classroom and outside, in fact Zsadist said he was probably one of the best since Qhuinn or John. And it was apparent, even with the kid just standing there, Vishous could sense the drive flowing through him. V was suddenly more than sure that this kid could do the job, and do it well.

"Yeah, well actually I wasn't the one who summoned you rather that guy over there." Wrath nodded his head toward Vishous and Dehspair's eyes followed. When their eyes met Dehspair seemed more than surprised and Vishous felt as the kid's emotions spiked.

"It's cool son, just got a job for ya." Vishous said in a leveled voice. Dehspair didn't look away from V as he answered.

"What's that?"

"What do you think about becoming a temporary _ahstrux nohstrum_?" V asked, figuring no use beating around the bush. The kid's eyes flared momentarily, but his face remained placid and collected.

"And exactly for who would I be an A.N. for?" He asked, his voice even, and as Vishous tested the air, he found the kid's emotions seemed to have settled and he detected no fear or unsurity. Yeah he was right to go to Z and ask him to pick who he thought would be right for the task. Vishous took two long strides and reached Wrath's desk, taking a few papers into his hands.

"My daughter, Arella." Vishous said, his eyes scanning the papers making sure everything was inline and proper. V was lost in checking out the paper work he just missed the slight rise in Dehspair's emotions. However, when the kid didn't respond right away that's when V looked up from the papers written in the Old Language.

"Is that a problem?" V asked, eying the kid.

"Why does your daughter need a _ahstrux nohstrum_?"

"She's moving out and as much as I'd like to be the one watching over her, not only would my _shellen_ make me eat my own ass but my daughter as well, so I need someone to do my job, be my eyes as you will." Vishous explained shortly and saw as the kid's face still remained tight and cautious. He was able to pick up on the few words swirling around the kid's mind and after a long moment, and careful consideration on Dehspair's part, he stepped forward.

"You came to the right guy, I'll take care of her, just tell me where to sign."

"That a boy," V said, a small smile appearing at the corners of his mouth.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooh Dehspair you lucky guy you. Ha, if only poor daddy Vishous had any idea what he was getting himself into...well that's it for this week, see you all next week! Please, review! Thanks so much!**

**I owe nothing, all of it belongs to J.R. Ward, with the exception of Mr. Dehspair and any other characters I have created.**

**Much Love, Alice May**


	12. Chapter 12: Dazed And Confused

Jay had never wished for a gun in his hand more than he did now. Because if he did he would be sending a few good rounds into his damn alarm clock that was currently screeching at him, getting pissed every passing second he went on ignoring it. He was aware that he had work in about 30 minutes but he felt like shit, so it took longer than normal to get his ass out of bed and start getting ready. After another five minutes of lying in his bed, he finally reached over and slammed his alarm clock off, probably with a little more force than necessary, and brought his arm to rest over his eyes. However just as he rested his arm down over his face a sharp pain in his left eye sent him cringing and cursing as he jerked his arm away.

"What the fuck?" His voice was course, his throat scratching with each word. He slowly sat up, his head doing flips as he did, feeling as every inch of him ached. Confused he struggled to shuffle the sheets away from him and stumbled out of bed like a fucking drunk, heading into his bathroom. He flipped on a light and winced as the light shined into the back of his skull, he ignored the pain and stepped towards his small mirror. He met his reflection in one stride, and as he stood in front of his sink he couldn't stop starring.

"When the fuck did I get a black eye!" He yelled at his reflection abruptly, gawking at his tender, bruised left eye. The rest of him didn't look much better either, he looked like he was about 50 with his dark stubble and fine lines that creased his face from a night of battles. His black hair also looked like he had stuck his head out of a window while flying in an airplane, and as he turned and twisted he found he had multiple other bruises. However as he stood there, twisting and turning, his eyes catching every out of place flaw on his body, he could not remember for the life in him what in the hell had happened last night. He stopped twisting himself like a pretzel for a moment, turning away from the mirror, and leaned up against his sink, putting his mind to work. Ok, so he had gotten up and headed over to the site, worked his usual 9 hour shift, and had decided to go over to ZeroSum afterward. He recalled shutting down that horny slut Vienna, but after that? Suddenly a bursting pain shot to his head and he cursed, bringing his hands up to his temples.

_What the fuck?_

A moment passed and the pain dulled, leaving as quickly as it came. Jay dropped his hands and blinked, what had just happened to his brain? He suppressed the voice that said it had never worked in the first place, and turned back to his mirror. Again he flinched as he caught sight of the unbeknownst black eye and quickly started up trying to recall the night again. He got a little farther this time, his mind drawing up a picture of a male the size of a grizzly, saying something to someone, making a complete ass of himself, but who was he talking to? Just as his mind was about to reveal the person the male was hanging onto the same sharp pain ripped through his head and he almost doubled over from the pulsing in his temples.

"Fuck!" He barked, his hands gripping his head again and it wasn't until he cleared his mind that the pain faded. He was panting by now and was resolved as he went back to his room picked up his phone and called his boss at the local book shop, calling in sick for the first time since working there.

* * *

As Dehspair shut the door behind him it took all his years of practice and training to maintain his cool, tranquil facade, turning stiffly from Wrath's office and striding down the hall where he was met with Fritz and guided back down into the tunnels, returning to the locker room he felt like he hadn't been in for a hundred years when it had only been a few hours.

"Please gather all your belongings and I would be happy to escort you back to your house." Dehspair forced his head to nod as he walked numbly to his locker, turned the knob with sweaty fingers and blindly shove his shit into his duffel bag and draped it over his shoulder.

"This way once more sire," The _doggen_ said as he bowed and turned back for the tunnels. Tonight, Dehspair realized, was going to be a very long night.

"Is that everything sire?" The doggen peered up at Dehspair, his eyebrows raised as he waited for some sort of response. They were in Dehspair's room, having just finished packing, but Dehspair had hesitated.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Dehspair mumbled.

"Not to intrude, but where is your mother?" the _doggen_ inquired and this stirred Dehspair a bit.

"Her bedroom, she's always in her bedroom." He said and the _doggen_ nodded.

"I shall be waiting for you in the car, so you can say your goodbyes." With that the aged _doggen_ turned on his heel and disappeared. Dehspair starred after him for a long a moment before turning to his bed and slumping down roughly onto his mattress. His arms hung between his legs as he starred blankly at his floor, his mind beginning to unfold and soon the two words he had been avoiding until now lit up like a pair of fucking flashing neon lights, mentally blinding him and causing him to wince. _Ahstrux Nohstrum_, they flashed. _Ahstrux Nohstrum_.A fucking _Ahstux Nohstrum_, and for who of all people? _That_ girl, Arella! His impassive mask quickly faded away and soon his thoughts were racing together, flooding his mind and body with emotions that rollercoastered through him and sent his vision swirling and his head pounding.

"Sire?" Dehspair's eyes flew open as his head snapped towards the door.

"Is everything alright young master?" Lillian, his families one and only _doggen_ stood in the doorway, her pale face washed over with concern and worry. Dehspair blinked and stared at Lillian; all these years and here was his family's one and only true ally, a shy, red headed _doggen_, who had stayed with the family when everyone else had abandoned them. Dehspair could never express his gratitude towards the frail _doggen_ enough.

"Yes Lillian, everything is well, say is mother still awake?" He asked, his mask slipping expertly back into place.

"Why yes, madam is just about to take her evening medicine."

"Good, I haven't got much time then."

"Sire?" Lillian's voice was still wary as Dehspair jumped from his bed and trailed quickly past the _doggen,_ heading towards his mother's bedroom. He felt bad ignoring Lilly, but he needed to be quick. He reached his mother's door all too fast however, and he hesitated, his hand clinging to the knob. Seeing his mother like this left him having nightmares for days, but still what kind of son would he be if he just up and left without saying anything. He paused for only a second more and raising his other hand gave a quick knock before entering.

"_How fare thee mother mine?_" He said in the Old language.

"No better then usual," His mother's voice, although laced with its usual bitterness still had the lingering sound of kindness he'd heard growing up as she greeted him.

"How was your dinner?"

"Fine,"

"Has Lillian been in yet with the medications?"

"Yes, I just took them."

"I see, so you must be feeling tired."

"No more than usual."

"Hmm..."

There was a long awkward pause between the two of them, but that was nothing unusual, his mother hardly spoke and only with short, close ended responses.

"Tell me what has brought you here?" His mother drawled, and Dehspair blinked, his eyes focusing on his mother for the first time in months.

As his eyes lingered on his mother, at first he didn't see the broken, distant women laying in the same bed she had for years, instead his vision brightened and he was starring at his mother from a different, happier time.

Long sandy blond hair tumbled in waves down her back and touched the red duvet, bright and shimmering as it rested around her. He could practically feel it's smooth, soft texture between his fingers, and he longed to touch it.

Her eyes, the color of his, however was what had deemed his mother at one point or another the beauty of the vampire race. They had held such an enduring light within them that everyone felt their effect on the soul. The sudden burst of warmth, the sensation of comfort, the security of happiness. Anyone could have easily found that in his mother's gaze. But now, if someone were to look into his mother's eyes, after all that's been done, after all the battles she's been through, all anyone could find was the dimming light of a stranger.

Clary, daughter of Lyfe, was a broken, betrayed female who was now simply waiting to die.

"Mother, I'm leaving," The words left his mouth at just a whisper, but regardless the words had been spoken.

"I know," Was all that his mother said. Dehspair had to look away then, unable to look at his mother any longer. She'd known, had felt it coming, she was more than use to being left by the people she loved. He didn't want to go though, to leave his mother's side, but the only way he could prove himself and hopefully one day make his mother proud was to go away and serve what he had been called to do.

"Goodbye mother, I'll miss you, so very much. Take care." Dehspair quietly shut the door behind him, leaving his mother alone and distant as ever.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Ooo now the story can really get rolling! I really wanna know what ya'll think of these two boys! Who do you like the best so far? Who do you think Arella will end up with? SPEAK TO ME!

**Well just so ya'll don't worry, I am still alive, it just seems my social life has taken off, plus I've been busy with finding a new apartment(i know, excuses, excuses)**

**As always much love and appreciation to my very beloved beta Pippynz who so kindly read over this chapter even though she is on vacation! Thanks Pip, you truly are the best.**

**I do not own the Black Dagger Brotherhood(sadly) all characters, settings, etc belong to the very talented J.R. Ward. Well of course except Arella, Jay, Dehspair, or any other character I come up with, so no touchy :)**

**Thanks so much for everything!**

**XoXo**

**Alice May**


	13. Chapter 13: The Journey Sparks

Arella peered at the bags around her, and gave a loud sigh, pushing the hair from her eyes. For some reason her heart felt suddenly very heavy inside her chest. Was she having second thoughts? Now that the adrenaline of anger had passed she really was starting feel like she had made a rather rash decision.

"You got all your stuff ready to go?" Her eyes snapped to Rhage who was suddenly walking towards her and she shifted her rocky thoughts to the back of her mind, not wanting to show anyone else that she was possibly becoming unsure of this whole moving out idea.

"Yup," She nodded and Rhage stopped just a few feet from her, peering first at her luggage then up at her with wary eyes.

"Arella..." He began but she held up her hand.

"I don't want to hear it Hollywood." She snapped, dropping her eyes from his, worried that if their gazes held for even a fracture of a second he'd see through her.

"Fine, this is your choice after all, I just hope you're prepared for the consequences." He shrugged, unwrapping a sucker that he'd just dug out of his pocket.

"God, you sound as if I'm going to some crack house to become a junked out whore or something."

"Nah, but Arella life outside these walls is very, _very_ different. You've had it easy all your life and by moving out you're giving up that pampered, sheltered life." He said, popping the purple sucker into his mouth.

"Well that's exactly why I'm moving out, I'm tired of living like that, I want to experience life, the good and the bad." She said, growing quiet, realizing the truth in her own words. She was most defiantly having second thoughts about moving out, yet the desire to spread her wings and fly away from the nest over powered all doubt, even if she was a little scared.

She heard Rhage give an exasperated sigh but he nodded his head, almost like he understood where she was coming from. And then, another realization hit Arella. All of the brothers, their shellans, even The King had probably at one point or another felt what she was feeling right now. They had felt crowded, angry, desperate to get out and so...they did. Yet, they are all gathered here today, together. And Arella couldn't help but wonder why.

"Because it's a lonely world out there," Her dad's voice suddenly echoed her question, and Arella's head snapped up to see him standing at the top of the grand staircase, his arms folded over his chest, his eyes reflecting hers. Arella immediately went on the defense, her lips pulling into a pout while she mimicked his stance.

"Well I could most defiantly use some alone time from you and you're ever prodding ears, Mr. Never minds his own business."

"How many times do I have to tell you Arella, your business _is_ my business." He said, unfolding his arms and descending the stairs.

"Well not anymore, I'm through dealing with you, and your nosy nose. For good."

"Yeah we'll see about that," He said smugly, and Arella just rolled her eyes.

"Where's mom?" She asked as he reached the foyer's floor.

"Finishing a check up with Nalla, she should be here soon enough." He said coming to rest in between her and Rhage.

"Fine," She said shortly, turning her head so she didn't have to look into his penetrating eyes. They all waited then, in silence, for Jane to get done so they could get this whole thing over with. The sound of Rhage chewing on sucker after sucker was the only thing that filled the air until he awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Well, not to interrupt anything, but while we're waiting why don't we get all of your stuff packed into the Escalade?" He said and Arella sighed, dropping her stiff stature and turning to face her stuff again.

"Ok sure," She said, picking up one bag of luggage while Rhage picked up another.

"Drop it Hollywood, if Arella wants to be independent so badly then she can carry her own stuff out to the car." Her dad said and Arella leveled her agitated glare on him.

In her mind she weighed her responses, imagining an ever shifting scale with the words Fuck Off on one side and Screw You, You Puppy Hater on the other.

"Just because I wouldn't let you get a dog in the 6th grade does not mean I am a puppy hater." Her dad said abruptly.

"Whatever, no one except a puppy hater could have denied their own daughter an adorable puppy like the ones we saw in front of that store." She snapped back.

"I got you a fucking gold fish instead!"

"Oh wow! A gold fish that cost a full 25 cents? That lasted a whopping two weeks! You're right dad that was a _much_ better pet, thanks."

"Alright you two, am I gonna have to put both your noses in the corner or something?" Arella's eyes shifted from her dad's to her mom, catching just as she stepped down from the stairs and started towards the fizzing air around Arella and her father. Arella gazed back at her father just as he did and she let out an annoyed 'hmph' while he grunted.

"That's what I thought," Her mother chuckled.

"Whatev, I'm so over this, let's just go Rhage." Arella said scooping up a few pieces of her luggage, figuring she could just make two trips.

"Vishous, why don't you help your daughter carry out some of her things?" She heard her mom say as Arella wobbled a bit under the weight of all her crap. Arella let out a smug snicker as she peered around her bags to see her dad giving her mom a "you said that on purpose" look. But then he rolled his eyes, snatching up the rest of her bags, and taking a few from the handful she already had, and headed towards the front doors. Arella followed suit, then Jane and finally Rhage, wearing a very bleak expression, wishing he had never volunteered for this crap.

When the doors opened and Arella stepped out from behind her father and into the still darkening sky her nerves got the best of her. She paused, and her mother accidentally "bumped" into her, if you can call her mother's ghostly form mixing with her own bumping into. Arella coughed and wheezed while her mother made a gasping sound.

"Sorry Arella, I wasn't paying attention!" She said quickly gliding backwards and solidifying.

"N-no, that was my bad." Arella stammered, a chill crawling up her spine, just like it always did whenever her and her mother "bumped" into each other. Arella quickly recovered and in more of a hurry than before skirted down the steps and paced towards where her dad was loading her bags into the back of the Escalade. He finished just in time to get out of the way as she plopped all her stuff inside and gave it a forceful shove or two, trying to make it all fit.

"You know you should try putt-"

"No, no. You're done with your suggestions." She said quickly, ignoring the glare that focused on her.

She slammed the doors shut and when she turned back around she discovered their party had grown significantly.

"Are you really moving out Arella?" Her aunt Marissa said, her eyes wet while her bottom lip trembled slightly. Arella forced a confident smile onto her face, and she tried her best to sooth her favorite aunt.

"Yes Marissa, I am."

"But why?"

"Because it's time I get out and see the world. The real world."

"Are you positive you can handle the real world?" It was Mary who spoke up, and Arella leveled her eyes with Rhage's _shellan_. Out of all the _shellans_ Mary was the one who knew the _real_ world the best.

"I don't know...but I won't _ever_ know if I just stay here." Arella said, her confidence wavering a bit.

"The kid does have a point." Butch said and Arella gave him a small smile.

"She does, I know the world outside these walls isn't the most pleasant but its made me who I am today." Beth added. They all grew quiet, every eye on Arella as she stood, resolved with her choice.

"Ok then, I've got a long road ahead so I better get started." She said after a moment's pause.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Marissa cried, stepping forward and dragging Arella into a tight embrace.

"We're all going to miss you." Butch said, joining his _shellan_ and putting his arms around the both of them. Arella closed her eyes for a short moment, holding tightly onto them both, but then she squirmed out of their arms and took a few steps back.

"I know, but you can all come visit me, and all us girls can go shopping or to a movie once in a while." She said, another bright smile plastered on her face. All the _shellens_ nodded and then it grew quiet one last time. Arella drew her eyes from the group and slowly made her way to where her dad was standing off to the side, alone. He hadn't said a word all this time and he was currently starring at something on the ground. But then he sensed her's and everyone's else eyes on him and he peered up, meeting her awaiting stare. Then one of those moments, ones they use to share all the time passed between them.

"_You gonna apologize or am I really going to have to do this?" She asked._

"_Are _you_ going to apologize?"_

"_No,"_

"_Then it looks like you have your answer."_

Arella grimaced and her dad just shrugged.

"Fine." She said, turning sharply away from him and stalking off to give her mother a brief hug and peck on the check.

"Just be patient with him sweetie." Her mother quickly whispered in her ear and Arella just shook her head. There wasn't enough patience in the world to tolerate her father.

Arella stepped back from her mom then, and with her hands balled into tight fists she stomped past everyone to the passenger's side door.

"I guess I'll see ya around." She said flatly, popping the door open and climbing inside, shutting it with a forceful slam.

* * *

"Hey easy on the Escalade! It didn't do nothing!" Rhage hollered, and Vishous just rolled his eyes after his daughter. She was such a fucking drama queen and Vishous wasn't so sure he'd miss her all that much.

As soon as the words uttered themselves he knew they were a lie. The only thing stopping him from breaking down and begging Arella to stay was his pride as a father.

Arella should have known better than to just sneak off like she had last night. After what had happened just only a short, few years ago...she should have _known_ better than to do that to him. She had absolutely no idea what he had gone through after he discovered she was no longer at ZeroSum. All the memories of that painful night came roaring back and V had gone into a state of panic. He had immediately called up as many Brothers that were available and sent out a search party. Meanwhile V found Karla, Thor and the rest of Arella's entourage, still inside ZeroSum, and he began questioning them about Arella's whereabouts.

Thor had explained to V that he'd seen Arella walk out the door with some human, and in an effort to protect her from any trouble that, that guy might make he had followed after them. Only to find that the human punk had been trying to make a move on her. Thor claimed that after he warned the human to keep his hands off of Arella, the boy had become enraged and started attacking Thor. Thor explained that he had no other choice but to knock the guy cold, worried he might try and hurt Arella. However, it turns out, Arella didn't take too kindly to Thor's actions and ended up sending him a good one right into the nuts. He said she had rolled his ass out and wanting to give her a minute to cool off he had agreed to go back inside. But when he came back out both Arella and the human were gone.

"What did the kid look like?" V asked and Thor blinked his heavy eyelids a few times.

"White male, around 6'3, dressed in some pretty worn out clothes."

"Did anyone else catch a glimpse of the male?" He asked the rest of the group, even though it was wasted breath, all of them were all so plastered he figured he might as well be talking to a brick wall.

"You're not by chance talking about Jay Maddock are you?" V turned his eyes onto a waitress, who was standing with one hip popped out, a hand glued to her side, a snarky look on her face.

"Who?"

"That kid just described one of my...customers." She said, nodding her head in the direction of Thor. V knew all to well what kind of _customer_ she was referring to and his need to find Arella became even more desperate.

"Give me his address. Now." He said, stepping towards the girl, startling her a bit.

"6-675 Hansen Ave, apartment number 2."

It didn't take long for Vishous and the Brothers to find the place, it was just a few blocks over from ZeroSum. V knew before he knocked on the door that Arella was inside, and knowing that she was ok relieved him slightly, but then his anxiety had back fired and before he knew he was carrying Arella over his shoulder, completely unconscious.

Maybe he had over reacted, perhaps accusing Arella of purposely getting in trouble for attention was a bit too far. But still, as a father, he had a responsibility to watch over his young. He had simply done what seemed fit for the situation and if Arella was all steamed up about it than that was her own problem. She might not understand now, but he hoped that one day she'd realize he was only trying to protect her, because he could _not_ lose her like that again. _Ever_. He hoped she'd realize that, and soon, so she could come back home.

* * *

"What do you mean she's _gone_?" Nalla breathed, trying to force her body into a sitting position.

"Honey please, don't try to get up." Her mother's tender voice fluttered. Nalla blinked, rubbing her hazy eyes, and tried once more to sit straight.

"If you don't lay still we're not going to tell you." He dad's stern voice trailed after her mother's and Nalla reluctantly stopped trying to move, turning and resting in the position she had been in before her parents had come in with some food, and bad news.

"Where did Arella go?" She tried again, once she was settled. She had only managed to eat some warm broth and crackers, her stomach rejecting just about any form of food these days. Her mother was cleaning up a bit, stacking Nalla's used dishes in a pile on top of the silver tray they had arrived in.

"She moved into one of Rhage's apartments." Her mother said, popping one of Nalla's left over saltines into her mouth.

"Why?" Nalla asked, but she had a pretty good idea why.

"Because her and Vishous are butting heads, as usual." Her dad said, heading into the bathroom.

"But they always do," Nalla pointed out.

"Yeah well I guess this time was the last straw, for both of them." She heard her dad turn on the water for a moment and then saw as he trailed out of the bathroom, a damp washcloth in his hands.

"But she didn't even tell me goodbye..." Nalla whispered quietly with a hurt expression.

"Oh honey she'll be back, she left in a bit of a rush, she probably didn't have time or just forgot." Her mom said quickly, grabbing the washcloth from Z and bringing it towards Nalla's face.

"Mom, don't, it's ok I can do it." Nalla fussed, trying to grab the washcloth, but her movements were sluggish.

"Hush, I got it under control." Her mom said, easily getting around Nalla's protest and running the rag gently across Nalla's face. Nalla sighed, feeling next to useless.

"Thanks mama," She said, hinting that her mother should stop now. One last swipe and Bella handed the rag back to Zsadist.

"Ok well, don't worry I'm sure Arella will come to visit all too soon." Just as the words left her mother's mouth the bedroom door went flying open and everyone's head turned to see a panting Arella standing in the doorway.

"Arella!" Nalla called, this time pushing with enough force off the bed that she was able to see Arella more clearly.

"Nalla, oh my gosh, I almost forgot to tell you goodbye!" Arella panted, striding past Zsadist and Bella and circling her arms tightly around Nalla.

"I thought that maybe you had already left." Nalla said, feeling more than relieved that Arella had come before she moved.

"Not without saying goodbye to my big sister!"

They hugged a bit longer, but then Arella pushed back, meeting Nalla's eyes, who sparkled with the threat of tears.

"I'll miss you," Nalla said quietly.

"I promise I'll call you everyday, and hey you know after your transition you're more than welcome to come have a slumber party with me." Arella said enthusiastically, and Nalla gave a weak smile.

"Okay,"

There was a brief moment before Arella brought Nalla into one last embrace, bringing her lips to her ears.

"Good luck sissy, I'm so proud of you. At least one of us will get to join the vampire world." With that Arella let go of Nalla, for good, and as she left Nalla couldn't deny the pain and sorrow in Arella's eyes. Nalla was the only one out of the whole family that knew how badly Arella wished to become a vampire like everyone else. She knew better than anyone that Arella wanted nothing more in this world than to live for all but forever with the rest of the Brotherhood. But sadly, they all knew that, that day would probably never come for Arella.

Arella turned and blew a kiss and Nalla gave a weak wave, watching as Arella stepped out into the hall and closed the door tightly behind her. The silence that followed Arella's exit was deafening. Both her parents remained still for a moment and Nalla just kept her eyes on the door, her head swirling with worry and fear.

_Arella, please be careful._

* * *

"Ok, all set captain." Arella said crawling once more into the Escalade, shouldering the seat belt and clicking it into place, still a little breathless.

"Was she awake?" Rhage asked, starting the engine.

"Yup, we hugged and all that goodbye stuff." Arella sighed, looking out past the gates that rested before them.

"Ok, well I'll ask this one more time. Are. You. Ready?"

"Someone is going to bring my bike to the complex later tonight, right?"

"Right."

"Then yes, full speed ahead!"

"Finally," Rhage sighed, shifting out of park and rolling up to the first of many gates that awaited them. Arella turned in her seat and peered up at the mansion one last time, gazing at the only place she'd known as home. She'd miss the place that she'd spent the first 21 years of her life, miss the memories and the company, but she was newly determined to create a new home, new memories, but mostly a new life.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well this is my last chapter before I return to school. College, sucks :( but hey it's what I need to make the big bucks in life, true?

**I hope you enjoyed the little Nalla time, I adore her personally.**

**It seems readers are leaning more towards Dehspair for Arella, but you never know, in the chapters to come you just might find yourself switching teams.**

**Please keep leaving the reviews, I love to know how I'm doing. Questions, Ideas, Whatever! Just be sure to leave word.**

**I own nothing, all characters, settings, etc belong to the lovely J.R. Ward. I do, however, claim Arella, and any other character I create. **

**Lots of love to my Beta, Pippynz, keep up the good work babe!**

**Thanks! Much Love!**

**XoXo**

**MayJay836**


	14. Chapter 14: Proceed With Caution

_**A few weeks later...**_

"Arella! He's heading your way, ten feet and counting!" Arella whirled around to see the furry menace that had been the cause of the entire chaotic ruckus for the past 10 minutes heading straight for her.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Arella opened her arms wide, knelt close to the ground, and before she knew it the small, hairy culprit was tight in her arms. He immediately stared squirming, but Arella just tighten her grip, bringing up a hand to stroke the menace's soft curly fur, comfortingly.

"You have been one naughty boy, Jacob." She scolded, and the pup stopped fidgeting, stopping to peer up at her with round innocent brown eyes.

"Don't go thinking those puppy eyes will work on me mister." She said, but he continued to gaze into her eyes, a soft whine in the back of his throat.

"Oh alright! I'll forgive you!" She squealed, bringing her nose to nuzzle his, giving him another gentle hug. The pup barked brightly and Arella laughed as his tail started wagging against her thigh.

"Good! You caught him!" Christina said in between breaths as she came staggering up to Arella, gasping.

"Bad dog Jacob! Bad dog!" She said sharply, pointing her finger menacingly in Jake's face. Jacob growled, and snapped, almost catching Tina's finger.

"Jacob!" Arella shrieked, and the dog froze, turning to look at her with his ears pricked down, whimpering.

"No, Jacob. You need a time out in your kennel." She snapped, marching towards where the kennels resided, passing Christina along the way, who was in the middle of giving Jake the evil eye, who was just as fiercely returning it.

Arella scolded the pup as she walked him to the kennels, pausing before the only empty cage. All around her dogs barked, howled and whined, their cries echoing around the hot cemented room. She opened the chained door and sat Jacob in gently, closing the door and locking it tightly in place. He looked pitiful as she turned her eyes down to him, bending down to his level.

"Spend a few minutes thinking about all the naughty stuff you've done and then you can come back out to play." She said, and the pup ducked his head, whining in resolve.

"Good boy," She smiled lightly, rising back to her feet.

She headed back to return to what she had been doing before all the staff had gone on a wild goose chase after Jacob, who had somehow managed to escape the groomer and start a whole lot of trouble. As she headed back she passed Christina inside the small room where all the stray cats were kept, desperately trying to get them all to calm down, all of them still bristling and tense after Jacob had come running in, stirring all of them up into a frenzy. She was currently holding as many kittens as her arms could hold, stroking and soothing them. Christina loved cats, adored them, and that's probably why she had been so hard on Jacob. Arella just shook her head and continued down the cramp hallway. She reached her office and stepped inside, closing the door quietly behind her, locking it in place. She didn't want anyone over hearing her. She sat down at her fragile desk and reached for the ancient looking phone, dialing up her mother. It rang a few times before a familiar voice picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello Fritz, may I speak with my mother?" Arella said, missing the _doggen_ even more hearing his voice.

"Of course madam!" Fritz said cheerfully, a moment later her mother picked up.

"Hello sweetie," She said, sounding half distracted.

"Oh, sorry if you're busy I can call back."

"No, no, I'm just..." She heard her mom give a loud sigh and there was the sound of tools clanking down.

"What's up?"

"How's dad?" Arella asked cautiously.

"Fine, still stubborn, but good."

"I see, well mom I need another favor."

"Arella how many times have I told you I'm a doctor, not a vet." Her mom said sternly.

"But this one is desperate! Please mom, he deserves a second chance, I can't let him die when all he's known is abuse and hatred." Arella pleaded.

"That's what you always say Arella, and I'm here to tell you, sometimes you just gotta let nature take its course."

"You wouldn't say that about a patient."  
"Right, a patient, a human, not an animal."

"It's still a living creature!" Arella argued.

"No Arella, I'm sorry, I'm too busy to be constantly rushing down there and performing whatever surgery is needed. You're just gonna have to let this one go."

"Fine!" Arella snapped, slamming the receiver down. She sat in her chair for a moment, fuming, angry that her mother couldn't take just a single moment out of her day and come down and save the poor puppy's life. She looked at her watch and grew even more upset when she saw the time. She only had about 45 minutes left of her shift and knowing now that the pup had no other option left, stood up from her chair and headed back out of the office. She returned back to the kennels heading down to where she saw Jacob sitting in the same spot she'd left him, his head still bowed. At her approach though, his head perked up and his face immediately brightened. It brought tears to her eyes as she saw his tag wagging hopefully. Poor thing...She opened his door and stepped inside with him, sinking down to the hard cement, opening her arms and inviting the pup in. He gladly sprung into her arms and began licking her face, his tail still wagging happily. She smiled weakly and patted his head. Jacob had come to shelter just a few days ago, looking nothing like he did now. He'd been brought in by the sheriff, a cold rainy night. Luckily Arella had stayed behind to make sure the storm didn't frighten any of the residents, and had been there when the sheriff came knocking on the door. She had opened the door warily at first, not sure who it could possibly be stopping by at such a late hour, on a cruddy night none the less. But then she quickly swung the door up, seeing Luke Klingler standing in the rain, a shivering ball of matted fur in his arms.

"Luke! Come in, hurry." She said stepping aside.

"Found this one tied up outside a drug house we just busted a couple hours ago." Luke said, his low somber voice a contrast to his young face.

Luke was one of the youngest sheriffs Caldwell had ever employed, being promoted at the age of just 24. He was a standoff guy, hard on the surface, who took his job very seriously, but once anyone got to know him discovered he was really just a big old softy.

Arella had come to know him through his many donations to the shelter. He was always stopping by with either a stray or some sort of charity to give. He was a sweet guy and even though he was busy with the force still found the time to take care of his ill mother.

Luke trudged in, trying to wipe the mud that covered his boots the best he could on the small welcome mat.

"Oh my goodness," Arella gasped, pausing only for a moment before whisking away and rounding up some towels.

"Here," She said, first taking the sad excuse in Luke's arms, and wrapping a towel around it. She shifted the pup to rest in one of her arms, already concerned at how light it felt, and handed a towel to Luke. He patted the towel on his face and ran it over his head, trying to dry himself, as he spoke.

"He must have been our there since the storm started, probably longer. We found him in a ball, nothing but skin and bones. Thing probably hasn't eaten for days." He dropped the towel from his head and kept it tight in his hands.

"It's obvious it's been abused since birth," He said quietly, and Arella's eyes drifted down to the still shivering bundle.

She shifted the towel a bit and felt her body tense. Words couldn't describe the pup's condition. Arella just covered it back up, and turned back to Luke.

"Thank you so much Luke, we'll do everything we can." She affirmed, and Luke nodded.

"You always do Arella,"

And they had, her and the whole staff had worked the majority of the next day trying to stabilize-the newly named-Jacob's condition. But it was obvious from the start that if he had any hope of surviving and starting a new life it would require surgery and that was something Four Paws shelter couldn't provide.

"I'm so sorry buddy, I told Luke we'd do everything we could, but in the end it appears it just wasn't enough." She whispered to the pup still bouncing in her arms, a single tear rolling down her cheek as she held him closely to her chest. She sat there until Jeff; one of the other staff members aroused her and told her it was time to go home. Jacob had fallen asleep in her arms and she peered down at him peacefully sleeping, thinking that he'd look just like that tomorrow, except this time he wouldn't wake up. She nodded to Jeff and after he left she carefully placed Jacob on the mat of blankets that she'd constructed as his bed. The pup didn't even stir as she opened the gate, locked it behind her and turned off all the lights except for the security ones.

She checked all the rooms one last time, made sure everything was secure and met all the staff waiting by the door.

"Everything ok?" Christina asked as Arella approached them.

"Yeah, just tired." She sighed and held the door open as everyone exited. She locked the door tight behind them, and followed everyone out to the parking lot.

"Good work team. I'll see you all tomorrow." She called.

"But it's your day off," Lucy, another staff member called.

"I know, but I want to be there when they put Jake down." Arella said, and saw as they all just nodded. A few last words and a couple of waves and Arella was finally crawling onto her Turbine Superbike. She slipped her helmet over her head and zipped up her jacket, revving the engine. She pushed the bike in the direction of her apartment complex and with the twist of the throttle was gliding smoothly down the road.

* * *

Arella turned down a décolleté street, a few street lamps strung out along the curb. It was a quiet night despite that fact that she was heading straight towards the center of Caldwell, where the air was constantly filled with the animate buzzing and blaring of city life. It was sorta nice, but at the same time it made her wary. In the silence her senses seemed to intensify, making her more aware of her surroundings. A chill ran up the nape of her neck as she got the feeling of eyes following her. As she bristled she couldn't help but scan every passing building, every dark alley, anywhere someone could be hiding, with a bit of anxiety. But with her weak eyes she came up blank, and realized that she was just being paranoid, the dark street making her a bit jumpy. She had gotten this same watched over feeling before, having it occur three or four times at her apartment, a few times at work, and once even at the mall. Each time though she had passed it off as paranoia, mainly because it only happened when she was ever truly alone, silence swirling around her, her nerves a bit on edge for whatever reason, pretty much exactly how she was feeling now. She knew damn well that the stress of Jacob's situation, the unusual peaceful night, and the lonely street was the only logical reason for her suspicion.

She continued passing through the streets, doing double the speed limit, wanting to get home so she could shake off her mixed feelings. She was about 40 yards from a light that had just flipped yellow and, not wanting to delay her arrival back at the apartment more than necessary, she gunned her bike. She pulled back her throttle so far that the bike seemed to moan a bit, like it was complaining at being pushed so hard, but she just continued to race the light. She relaxed a bit as she realized she'd easily clear it, but as she pulled out in between the intersection she discovered she was wrong, dead wrong.

The screeching horn that blared in her ears and flashing lights that blinded her only secured her deadly mistake and in the short moments of understanding she was in danger of losing her life, again, she only thought of three words. No. Second. Chances. Unable to accept her mistake any other way, she dropped her hands from her throttle, knowing she couldn't out race her poor judgment. She closed her eyes tightly, and tensed, unable to stop the reflex, her body bracing for the pain that was sure to come. She felt the impact soon after she closed her eyes and fear flooded her body, her heart plunging into her stomach. Her mind went blank and all she could do was brace for what was to come. She hoped that maybe she'd be thrown hard enough she'd die on impact, but when she felt her body crashing into the ground so soon she knew it wouldn't be a possibility. Again that agonizing fear began to torture her as she began to panic at the idea of simply laying in the street, slowing dying. But the strangest thing happened, when she finally collided with the ground she was shocked to find it...softer than she expected. In fact, as she lay still on the ground, she discovered the only thing that really felt like it might be damaged was her right arm. And even then it only whined a bit, hurting as if she had simply tripped and landed on it funny. Confusion quickly drained out any fear. And as the fear began to dwindle, her senses returned to her, tenfold. She first became aware of a loud screeching noise right at her ear, hardly muffled through her helmet. Then she felt as something encased her, strong and powerful. She finally opened her eyes, her sight spinning a bit, but as it settled took in the dark street she had just been driving down, only at a much lower perspective, her eyes able to catch a few rats scattered around a sewer drainage.

She blinked and opened her mouth, blowing out the air she had sucked in and kept tight in her chest since she'd been sent flying through the air. As her body slumped slightly she began focusing on the annoying screeching still ringing in her ear, and after a moment she realized the blaring sound was someone yelling, _really_ loudly.

"YOU FUCKING TIRED TO RUN A RED LIGHT!" She caught, and blinked again, now straining to make out each word, although it wasn't too hard.

"YOU COULD'VE GOT FUCKING KILLED, AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE FUCK WOULD HAVE HAPPENED TO ME IF _THAT _HAPPENED! IM GONNA GET FUCKED FOR EVEN ALLOWING YOU TO GET A BRUSIE!" It was hard to tell whose voice it was, their screaming too loud to decipher any familiarity.

"MOTHER _FUCKER_, FUCK ME, I'M SO FUCKED!" Arella's eyes widened at the string of curses pouring from the person's mouth, she didn't even curse that much, and that was saying something.

After a long intense moment, and another good 5 minutes of shouts and curses, the voice finally grew quiet, having evidently run out of things to shout, or had finally yelled themselves hoarse. Arella hadn't moved since opening her eyes and finding herself being held tightly, easily piecing it together that whosoever arms she was in, had saved her from the now absent bus. When the person finally seemed to calm down, however, she finally dared to move, slowly and cautiously fidgeting, trying to turn and face her savior.

"Don't. Move." The voice growled and she froze. Even though the voice had lowered, between the rasping and growling she still couldn't recognize who it was, then again it could very damn well be some stranger, but something told her that certainly wasn't the case.

"But," She began, surprised to find her voice pitchy and a bit shaky. Was she rattled?

"No buts," The voice hissed again. Arella's anger flared at bit at being spoken to so harshly, but she just kept reminding herself that this person had just saved her life so they could speak to her however they pleased.

It was quiet again, the same silence that had filled the air when she had been gliding down the street just moments prior. But through the serenity Arella faintly caught the sound of a wildly racing heart. For a moment she thought it was hers but her chest was moving at a smooth, even pace so it defiantly wasn't hers.

Arella shifted a bit again, trying to loosen the still vice grip squeezing her, the grasp hurting her a bit.

"I said don't move!" The voice barked, but then she heard a long drawn out sigh, and the grip loosened, just slightly. Arella did as she was told, still laying on her side, trying to not even lift a finger. Another echo of silence stretched on and Arella swallowed, clearing her throat.

"Dehspair?" She said quietly.

"What?" He snapped.

"You can let go of me now." She said her voice even and unflinching. Dehspair allowed a soft growl in the back of his throat to reach her ears but he eventually dropped his hands. Arella quickly turned, resting on her other side, peering up to find Dehspair's creamy green eyes glaring at her.

"You don't listen very well." He said flatly, and she shrugged.

"So I've been told," Dehspair just huffed and as she rested her eyes on him, seeing that his chest and shoulders were moving up and down in a rapid manner, it dawned on her, it had been _his_ thumping heart that had echoed into her ears. She immediately realized that Dehspair was slightly more than upset, he had been terrified, his adrenaline still pumping through him even now as they laid safe and sound across the hard pavement.

"I'm...sorry," She whispered abruptly, guilt streaming through her. Dehspair fixed and held her gaze a second longer before grunting and rolling his eyes. He shifted away from her, bending at the waist to a sitting position, and began rolling out his shoulders. Arella watched him a bit before cautiously sitting up beside him; he was making a face as he brought a hand to massage his right shoulder blade.

"Are you alright?" He asked without looking at her, and Arella blinked, thinking for the first time about her pulsing arm. She assessed it quickly, and the rest of her body, finding not even a scratch. She turned back to Dehspair who was still looking strained as he tried to massage away the pain in his shoulder.

"Yeah, still in mint condition, but you're the one that looks to be in a bit of pain." She said, and Dehspair's eyes flashed towards her.

"Well what do you know, asphalt is kinda hard." He said sarcastically, and Arella's flinched at the venom in his voice.

"Yeah, who knew..." She mumbled quietly. Dehspair dropped his arms with a rough sigh, turning to face her for the first time.

"Sorry, I'm not trying to be a dick, but fuck Arella! Do you have any idea what could have just happened?" He scolded and Arella raised her eyebrows at him.

"Yeah I kinda heard you the first time," She said, bringing a hand up to pat her helmet, "even through this thing."

"Yeah well let me repeat myself one more time just in case you didn't catch it all. What in the FUCK were you thinking?"

"I don't know Dehspair!" She snapped, regretting her snippy tone immediately, but she was growing irritated with his unrelenting attitude.

"Well obviously you weren't thinking at all! Honestly, running a red light!"

"It was _yellow_,"

"Not according to that bus it wasn't!"

"Yeah well," She didn't have any better comebacks because she knew he was right, of course he was right! Hello kinda just saved her ass...

"Not even gonna thank me are you?" He said after a moment, and Arella's eyes cut to him, her chin tilted up a bit.

"Thank you," She said under her breath.

"Thank you for what?"

"Thank you for saving my life." She said, dropping her eyes and looking embarrassingly away. She heard him shift and suddenly she felt a heavy weight on her head, a hand gently patting the crown of her head. Her mouth parted slightly as she peered back at him; slightly in disbelief he was..._petting_ her. But then she saw that his eyes were closed, and his body had finally relaxed, his chest rising evenly up and down.

"Just don't ever scare me like that again." He breathed, sounding finally like his usual self. Arella lips pursed together, smiling slightly as she nodded under his hand. She was starring at Dehspair, his eyes still closed when something caught her attention.

"Wait, what the hell were you even doing out here?" She asked abruptly, her eyebrows pulling together. Dehspair's eyes snapped open and he faced her, leveling his gaze.

"I had some business to take care of," He said slowly, as if choosing his words carefully.

"What kind of business?" She ventured.

"Some, none of your business, business." He said seriously, his eyes never leaving hers. Arella immediately narrowed her eyes at him, not appreciating his apprehension. But then she recalled some of her own words, remembering when she had told her father practically those exact same words.

"I see," She drawled and Dehspair just shrugged. Ok, he didn't have to tell her if he didn't want to. Certainly didn't mean she would forget about the subject, but for now, giving the circumstances, she would drop it for the time being.

Arella dropped their gaze and began scanning the lonely street, finding the bus nowhere in sight, or any other cars for that matter. What the fuck was Dehspair doing just wandering around the streets at this time of night without a car? Of course her mind automatically came up with all the probable reasons. Drugs, women, anything Caldwell was infamously known for, but then again he could be here on Brotherhood business which still meant drugs, women, and all of the above, but if it was for work then it really couldn't be help. In which case her suspicion of him dwindled a bit. She was still gazing the quiet street when something caught her eyes, a heap of metal or something lying in the middle of the road. She studied it for a long minute trying to decipher what the dented and broken pile was. A gasp suddenly escaped her lips and her eyes widen when she realized what it was.

"MY BIKE!" She screeched, jumping to her feet and lunging towards her Turbine, where it laid pathetically a few feet from the intersection, crushed.

She fell to her knees, screaming profanities, tears welling up in her eyes.

"My baby!" She sniffled, bringing her hands to rest on the cold dented metal, running across its uneven surface.

"Just be glad that wasn't you," She heard Dehspair call from behind her and she whirled around, grimacing.

"I'd have rather been put to rest along with her!" She called back as he stood up, brushing himself off.

"Yeah I bet your father would have loved that," She missed Dehspair mumble.

"I'm so sorry baby; I shouldn't have tried to out run that light, not if it meant I'd lose you." She cooed, still stroking the bike gently.

"I'm kinda disturbed," Dehspair said from right above her.

"Shut the fuck up, this is your fault anyways." She growled.

"My fault!" He snapped and she just nodded her head.

"How the hell is it...you know what? Forget it; let's just get out of here." He said and Arella shook her head.

"Not without Turbey," She whined and Dehspair sighed.

"Fine you can put her in the back," He said impatiently.

"The back?" She asked craning her head around, looking at him curiously.

"Yeah the back of my Denali." He said, dangling a pair of keys that had magically appeared in his hand.

"Oh," She said, dropping her eyes and returning to her bike, her eyes welling up further with tears. Dehspair said something but she didn't listen, just nodded.

"Arella you're gonna have to let go if you want me to put your bike in the back." Dehspair said suddenly and Arella blinked and peered up, finding him waiting.

"Oh...ok," She said dryly, standing up and watching as Dehspair bent down, scooped her bike up in his arms and turned, sliding it into a deep maroon Denali she hadn't even seen pull up. He arranged it a bit and slid it all the way up to the console up front, having folded down the passenger seats, and closed the back door securely.

"Now what?" Arella asked, wrapping her arms around herself, trying to block out the ever chilling night.

"Now we get you home and away from any running buses."

**

* * *

**

A/N: Moral of the story, don't run red lights! Ha well that's it for this week! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Up next? I'm leaning towards Jay's POV. But you never know I might change my mind(like I often do). Please tell me what you thought of this chapter! Even if it's about poor lil Jacob, I don't care! Any sort of feedback is nice.

**Well much love!**

**Happy Hump Day!**

**XoXo**

**-MayJay836**

**I own nothing! Nada! ZERO! It's all belongs to the Warden, well except of course for Arella and Dehspair and even little Jacob! Those belong to me :D**

**MUCH LOVE AND KISSES to my beloved Beta, Pippynz, who works miracles and is always there when that dreadful writer's block appears. **


	15. Chapter 15: Reunion

Jay sat strung out along his couch, a bottle of whiskey tight in his hand. He brought the rim of the much abused bottle to his lips and smelt the bitter sweet waft coming from the sharp liquor sloshing around inside. He tipped the bottle and felt as the new found addiction slid down his throat on a fiery path straight into his stomach. He gasped with an alcoholic's satisfaction before lowering the bottle once more. He had long been buzzing and was now advancing to the stage of plastered, thank God. Even though he'd been drinking since 11 this morning it took longer than usual for him to feel any of the alcohol's effects. It was frustrating as hell and some days he thought his liver might give out from the constant need to be completely shit faced. But he didn't really give a fuck, he _was _crazy after all. So crazy that he'd been suspended from _both_ jobs until further notice. Luckily it was a paid leave so he could afford to keep buying his new choice of drug and pay the rent on his shitty apartment.

His days were mostly filled with either getting wasted at home or sometimes, when he wanted to be a bit daring, at Zero Sums. Even in his drunken state he knew why he really went to Zero Sums. And it wasn't for the alcohol. On those special nights when he was feeling extra masochistic he would force his ass into the truck and drive the few blocks to the constantly crowded club, his sanity dwindling with every visit. It was _her. _It was all because of her. He saw her everywhere, her eyes haunting him to the brink of madness. And the worst part of it all was he didn't even know who _she _was. He had no memory of ever meeting this maddening girl, ever, and yet her face, always so clear and yet so distant, was the root of all his thoughts and the image that plagued his dreams. And he didn't even know her fucking name.

Jay grimaced, cursing to himself before taking another long pull at the bottle of whiskey. He emptied the bottle, frowning further when the bottle ran dry. He dropped the bottle, starring at it with his foggy vision and with a burst of anger sent the bottle flying and crashing into the wall across the room. It shattered on impact and as he watched the pieces crumble to the floor a voice echoing around him.

"_What a...lovely apartment," _The voice was light, precarious, with the lingering sound of obvious sarcasm.

"_Shut up I know I know it's shitty but it's a place to sleep and it's cheap."_ The words that replied were his own and Jay only grew more with insanity, absolutely sure that that had been a REAL conversation. But his mind pushed the reality of it out, claiming it as just a dream, simply a false reality his sub conscious had concocted. Yet if it was only a dream why did it leave him feeling tortured and unsure of his own sanity? He didn't know and these questions that constantly overwhelmed his mind had driven him to drinking, only able to find relief in the blissful state of intoxication. Lately however, the booze wasn't even enough to shut off the constant chattering inside his obsessed mind. Jay was losing his mind and life suddenly seemed like one long torturous ride and he only hoped that once he was finally thrown over the edge the fall would put a rest to all of this and kill him.

* * *

"I don't think that's the best idea Arella," Dehspair said warily, the dashboard's lights the only source of light in the dark Denali.

"It's the best idea I've had about all night actually," Arella replied back, her eyes lingering on Dehspair leaning back in his seat with a limp wrist across the steering wheel, looking more casual than his uptight expression and tone did. At her words he looked over to her for a moment but returned quickly to the road they were speeding down.

"Fine you can go, but I'm coming with you." He said curtly.

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't aware I was asking for permission in the first place." Arella said sarcastically, and he glared at her this time.

"What don't want me to tag along?" He shot back. Arella faltered for a moment, her immediate response a "hell no", but she paused, closing her mouth and sitting forward in her seat.

"No...you can come if you'd like." She said slowly, trying not to appear very pleased with the idea of getting a few drinks into Dehspair. She became hopeful of maybe returning him to the erotic teasing male she had met on the grand staircase all those days ago.

Her mind abruptly began blooming with the memory of that first arousing meeting, all the emotions she had felt stirring inside her once more, but with a bit more anxiousness. She blinked when she felt the spot between her thighs shiver a bit, the image of Dehspair and his tantalizing smell crawling all over her. Suddenly a soft, almost inaudible growl rang from the driver's seat and Arella turned her eyes to see Dehspair's once limp hand balled tightly into a fist, his eyes straight ahead, and his expression strained. She gave an awkward cough, clearing her throat, and quickly abandoned the erotic memories swirling around her mind. She knew males could smell a female who was..._aroused, _even if just partially, and Dehspair clearly looked uncomfortable.

"Sure!" She squeaked suddenly. Dehspair's eyes cut to hers, paused, lowered a bit, and then quickly shot back to the road.

"What?" He asked, his voice low and quiet, as if he was afraid to speak much louder. Arella blushed, not knowing what exactly she had blurted out "sure" to.

"I mean, sure! I'd love for you to come with me to Zero Sums." She said, failing miserably at a recovery. She turned away from him then, acting as if there was something that consumed her entire attention outside the window. Her cheeks were still warm when she finally spotted the familiar building up ahead.

"Thank God," She whispered to herself. Not only would she be grateful to get away from Dehspair and out of this stuffy car but alcohol was very much in order for a stressful night like this.

Dehspair pulled into a nearby alley and parked near the back door exit. Arella didn't have time to ask why; she just popped her door open and flung her seat belt off, scrambling out into street. Dehspair was close behind her as he jumped out, locked his Denali, and followed her around to the front door. They got in quickly and Arella practically flung herself at the bartender.

"Get me a glass of grey goose _please_." She begged, digging in her pocket and slamming some cash on the table.

"Quickly" She added.

"Make that two," Dehspair said, adding a fifty on the counter. The bartender walked away for a moment and Dehspair took up a seat a few spots down from her. She was more than grateful for the space and it gave her a chance to loosen up a bit. The bartender returned after only a moment, setting both their glasses down. Arella jumped on hers, scooping it up and chugging the whole thing in one breath. She slammed her glass down before the bartender could walk away.

"Another," She said and the bartender just nodded disappearing once more.

"A fan of the goose?" Dehspair asked before taking a gulp of his own drink.

"Totally," she lied. She was actually more of a red label Smirnoff bitch but grey goose had a higher alcohol percentage. The bartender returned once more and Arella took it slower this time, but not much, it wasn't long till she was demanding a third.

While waiting for her refill she turned and eyed the crowd. It was slow, considering it being a weekday and all. The place was mostly made up of the lingering after work rush. Men who either really didn't want to go home to an empty house or men who really didn't want to go home to a full house. She heard her bartender return and was about to continuing on with her date with mr. goose when something caught her eye. She paused and her eyes focused in on a man sitting alone in one of the booths across the way. He was currently cradling a large glass of some sort of booze and his eyes were cast down, starring into the half empty glass, his expression bleak and solemn.

Jay Maddock looked absolutely miserable.

Arella blinked, slightly caught off guard, she really hadn't expected to ever see him again, and yet here he was.

"I'll be right back," She mumbled to Dehspair, not caring to look to make sure he heard her as she got up from her seat and headed over to where Jay sat slumped over. She walked around, past the bathrooms, and hesitated only a moment before approaching his table.

* * *

"Jay? Jay Maddock, is that you?" Jay heard someone call, and he blinked his heavy eyelids, taking a long, deep swig of his beer before turning his eyes up to whoever was bugging him.

"What?" He half growled as he tried to focus on who was standing at the edge of his table.

"Hi," was all the girl said and Jay blinked again, now straining to make out the blurry figure. He couldn't make out much other than a pair of bright, pale irises. He almost spilled over his beer as he jumped back in his booth, hitting the table with his knee painfully.

"Who are you?" He demanded, and the oddly familiar stranger blinked curiously, turning her head slightly to the side.

"You don't remember?" She asked, her voice ringing inside him with each syllable.

"I-I'm sorry?" He managed out, his head beginning to swirl, questions and images dancing around his head, causing it to ache, like it always did when he tried to explain the many insanities that now filled his daily life.

"Don't you remember me? Arella Whitcomb? You know, from that one night?" The girl asked again, shock melting her features, apparently hurt or astonished at his nonexistent knowledge of her.

"Arella?" He repeated, tasting the word in his mouth. It stung with familiarity and his eyebrows arched together in confusion.

"Arella Whitcomb," He said once more, closing his eyes and racking his brain for anything, determined to fight through the pain till he got an answer. He said the girl's name silently to himself, flipping it over in his mind. As her name appeared behind his lids so did the haunting glowing eyes that had been torturing him for the past few weeks and slowly the eyes melted away, fading until they reappeared within a smiling face. Suddenly images, lost memories, flooded into his mind, filling his head to the brim with sounds, smells, colors, faces, everything of the night he first met the one and only Arella Whitcomb.

His eyes flew open and he turned to her, practically gaping.

"_Arella?"_ He shuddered and a wide grin spread across her face.

"You do remember!" She said happily, stepping to the side and sliding into the booth to sit across from him.

"I was getting worried, thought I was gonna have to slap you around a bit to jog your memory," She said playfully and Jay couldn't help but laugh, sounding slightly hysterical and he hoped Arella didn't notice.

"Me too," He mumbled, mainly to himself. She smiled brightly again and immediately started some small talk and Jay couldn't help but stare at her with wide disbelieving eyes, hardly able to give her an answer to any of her pouring questions. It was just that after so long of believing you'd lost your mind, your mind somehow fabricating images of people, memories of conversations, a reality that you weren't sure really was a reality, an all consuming sickness...well lets just say it was more than a relief to discover that, hey, you're not crazy after all! He felt like laughing, laughing until he cried. God, the _relief_! He wanted to call up his bosses right now and get right back to work; wanting to prove to the world that he was back to his old self.

"So, Jay about that night," Arella's words suddenly interrupted his mini fiesta and he snapped to attention.

"Yeah?" He asked, automatically bringing his beer to his lips but stopping part way and setting it down with a firm thud, even going so far as sliding it to the other side of the booth. If he never drank again it'd be too soon.

"I just wanted to say that...that I'm sorry." She said with a long exasperated breath, closing her eyes and slumping over in her spot.

"That was just one big mess, I can't believe all the shit that went down, and it was absolutely ridiculous." She said, bringing her hands up to rub her temples, like just the memory of that night gave her a headache. Jay sighed in response thinking that, that night _was_ rather fucked up. Suddenly a flash of a man-if you can classify him under that word-that oddly looked like Arella flashed through his mind. His words rung in Jay's ears, sending chills down his spine.

"_I won't hurt you, if only for her sake." _The underlining threat was just as freighting as the first time he'd heard it.

"Listen, Arella, I have a few questions about that night actually," Jay began and Arella eyes flew open to stare at him warily from across the table.

"What kind of questions?" She asked cautiously, the anxiousness lining her face obvious.

"You know what kind of questions," Jay threw back coolly, and he watched as her eyebrows drew together with even more edge.

"Jay I-" She stammered, but before she could finish a man suddenly appeared in front of the table.

"Jesus!" Jay hissed, hitting his knee for the second time as he jumped in his seat.

"Oh hey there D, I'm just catching up with a friend," Arella said casually, nodding her head in Jay's direction, to which the man's eyes followed, stopping and starring through hooded eyes at Jay for a long moment. Jay starred back, his eyes locking with the stranger's, but then his gaze quickly drifted away. The man looked just like the other beasts before him, built in the extreme, and had the same warning swirling around him. He was bigger than the one from the fight in the alley, but nothing compared to the guy who showed up in Jay's apartment that night.

"H-Hey," Jay managed out, waving casually.

"Sorry, I got busy talking, are you ready to go or something?" Arella asked, and the guy just cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You okay?" He asked, and both Jay and Arella blinked. But then Arella gave a light chuckle.

"Yes D, I'm fine."

"Well I'll be waiting at the bar when you're ready to go, but don't be too long." And with that the man pivoted and walked away, towards the bar like he said. When the man was out of ear shot Jay asked in a hushed voice,

"Who's that?" He inquired and Arella just shrugged.

"Just a buddy," Jay couldn't help but snort.

"No offense, but you hang out with some scary as hell people Arella."

Again Arella just chuckled, shrugging once more before reaching over and grabbing his discarded beer.

"They're not so scary once you get to know them," She said before throwing his beer back and finishing it. When she lowered it Jay couldn't help but laugh at her disgusted expression.

"Not a fan of ICEE?" He ventured, and Arella just shuddered before placing the empty glass as far away from her as possible.

Suddenly a silence passed between them, a hush falling over the club, even the thumping music dimming as Jay and Arella's eyes locked.

"Arella what-"

"Jay I can't-" They both began at the same time, but pausing and closing their mouths.

"What?" They asked.

"You first," They said once more, stopping and laughing lightly, the tight air that had formed around them lifting a bit.

"You start," Arella said and Jay sighed, bringing a hand to run through his hair. He was startled to find it so grown out, the strands long and messy between his fingers. Shit between getting wasted and questioning his sanity he had kinda let himself go. But that wasn't important right now.

"Arella I have some questions about that night," He began once more and Arella nodded, straining to keep her face placid and calm.

"Shoot," She said and Jay took a moment to gather his thoughts. He had more than _some _questions; so many that they all probably couldn't be answered in one night. He shifted through each one and then decided to start with the most burning question.

"What are you?" He whispered, leveling his eyes were hers and starring straight into her pale irises. Arella sighed immediately, her face relaxing and her eyes closing once more.

"I'm a girl Jay; I swear no surprises down under." She said and Jay pursed his lips, hesitating before rephrasing his question, he really was going to sound crazy but he just had to know.

"No, I mean _what_ are you, are you...uh...you know..._human_?" He said and watched as she shook her head, closing her eyes tightly.

"Yes I'm human, just like you," She said and Jay couldn't help but notice the defeat in her voice.

"Liar," He accused and her eyes flashed open and darted towards him, a cross expression on her face.

"I'm telling you the truth," She said coldly and Jay balled his hands into fists. Ok so maybe that wasn't the right question, he swallowed and tried again.

"Arella, that night I met a man, a man who looked an awful lot like you and he...he," Jay faltered, Arella's wary eyes making him feel even crazier than he was already feeling.

"He wasn't...human," He finally blurted out. Just as the words left his mouth a figure appeared beside Arella and suddenly Arella was on her feet being lead away from the booth by the man from before.

"What the?" Arella stuttered, Jay catching the surprise on her features. Jay jumped to his feet, sliding out of the booth and grabbing Arella's other arm.

"Woah hold on there," He said, and watched as the man stopped and turned towards him, a soft growl between his lips.

"Dehspair what are you doing?" Arella asked, being held awkwardly between the two.

"It's time to go,"

"Right now?" She asked, and Jay saw as the few heads in the club were turning to stare curiously at them. Oh great, this was gonna turn into a scene wasn't it? Especially if he remembered Arella's temper correctly.

"Yes, now."

"But I'm not done talking with Jay," Arella shot back.

"You are now," The man growled and Jay saw as Arella began bristling.

"No, I'm not, now let go of me." She snapped, beginning to tug at his hold.

"Arella we're leaving," The man said lowering his gaze to her first and then raising to Jay's grip. The man's eyes slowly leveled with Jay and as Jay stared back he felt an overwhelming urge come over him abruptly. He suddenly had the desire to go take apart his truck and clean the engine out, change the oil and even detail the inside.

"You know that's ok Arella, I got things to do anyways," He heard himself say but he was oddly confused; he didn't have things to do he needed to talk to her! Arella turned around, peering over her shoulder for a moment but then quickly snapping back to the man.

"Knock it off Dehspair!" She hissed, again trying to release his grip on her. Jay was now becoming urgent with his need to get his truck home and get to work. His fingers uncurled from around Arella's arm and he stepped back.

"It's alright, we'll talk some other time, I gotta head home too." He said as he reached in his pocket and laid down a ten on the table.

"Jay no, don't uh...listen to yourself, you're fine just give me a minute." Arella said over her shoulder and Jay starred curiously at her. What the hell was she talking about?

"Dehspair I will cut your fucking balls off if you don't stop right now," Jay heard Arella snarl in a hushed voice. Jay blinked and watched as the two glared at each other for the length of three heartbeats, and then slowly, a grimace on his face, the man released his grip. Arella huffed and folded her arms across her chest.

"Give me 5 more minutes and we'll leave, now go wait at the bar Dehspair." She said in an awfully calm voice, her voice relaxed and even, despite her hard, irritated stance. Dehspair glared at her, unmoving.

"_Go,_" she growled and the man sighed, stepping back and heading back once more to the bar. Jay saw as Arella remained stiff, her shoulder hunched with irritation. She took a few deep breaths before turning and facing Jay.

"Sorry, just...I'm sorry," She said quietly, her eyes peering out into the crowd. Jay just shook his head, he could have sworn he had just needed to do something very important, with his truck maybe? He shrugged after a moment forgetting it, turning his attention back to Arella.

"You leaving then?" He asked, a bit disappointed she had to go so soon.

"Yeah I better go; he is pretty upset with me." Arella sighed, peering up to him and giving a forced smile.

"It's cool, I understand." Jay said, even though he couldn't even begin to understand Arella and her wacky world. Arella nodded, and then suddenly threw a look over her shoulder, before returning back to face him with a pen that had magically appeared in her hand. She snatched his hand and scribbled something on his palm. She clicked the pen when she was done and gave him a wink.

"We'll talk later," She said and with that she turned and jogged lightly over to where the man was waiting. Jay starred after her, watching as her and the man exchanged words, catching as she shook her head and give a defeated sigh. She then grabbed the man by the arm and marched out of Zero Sums, disappearing out the door. Jay's eyes lingered after her before turning his attention to what was written on his hand. He peered down, turning his palm upward and his eyes rested on the 10 digits scribbled on his skin and despite himself, Jay smiled.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Ah! I get so giddy as this story continues because we draw closer and closer to the amazing climax.

**So currently(meaning for the past 3 months) I haven't had internet so that's why these post are so slow in coming. I finally made it down to my parent's and had my lovely and very much appreciated beta Pippynz take a look at the chapters I had gathered. And here we are!**

**You guys amaze me with all your foreshadowing! Honestly! I'm glad you guys get the sense of where this story is heading, makes me believe I'm doing my job.**

**Question: Would you guys prefer Nalla's Transition next or continue with these guys crazy story? Ya'll wouldn't be offended if I randomly worked Nalla in the middle of this? Even though their story is really starting to take off? Let me know!**

**And while you're at it why don't ya leave me a nice little review of what you think of this chapter, this story, hell I'd love it if you even commented on D's sleek Denali! I'll take all forms of criticism!**

**Well that's it for now! MUCH LOVE!**

**XoXo**

**Alice May**

**p.s. I own nothing! All goes to the Warden, except Arella, Dehspair, Jay and any other characters I create. **


	16. Chapter 16: Trouble's Brewing

"I just don't understand why you had to be such a pompous jerk." Arella huffed, raising a hand and tucking a wild piece of hair behind her ears. She and Dehspair had been arguing since the moment they'd left the club and Jay behind.

"I already told you Arella, that human was asking too many questions and the wrong ones at that, it was time to go before you could let out something that might jeopardize our cover." Dehspair shot back, his eyes rarely on the road as he continued to scold and glare at her from the driver's seat.

"I wasn't going to jeopardize anything Dehspair! I already had my explanation ready, one that wouldn't cause any suspicion, but you had to so _rudely_ interrupt all of that and now Jay is probably more suspicious than ever!" Arella was struggling to keep her temper down, her irritation with Dehspair's arrogance shoving her to her boiling point.

"I did what I had to Arella. I saw the way you were eying that male, you weren't prepared to keep anything from him." Dehspair snorted and Arella's eyes narrowed, her mouth parting slightly.

"_Excuse me_?" She hissed and Dehspair cocked an eyebrow at her.

"God Arella could you have been any more obvious? You were staring at him like he was something to eat; I don't think you blinked from the moment you sat down." He said, rolling his eyes slightly. Arella barked a laugh and shook her head.

"I see what this is all about," She said, folding her arms and turning to face Dehspair directly.

"Oh? And what's that?"

"You were jealous," Arella said in a low casual voice as a smug smile spread across her lips.

"_What?_" D choked out and Arella chuckled.

"You were jealous of Jay weren't you?" Arella repeated, her smile growing wider.

"Please, don't kid yourself." Dehspair snapped back with a grunt. Arella frowned.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I mean why would I ever be jealous of that human, if I wanted you I would have taken you by now." He said matter of factly.

"Oh really," Arella sneered, balling her hands into tight fist and forcing herself to restrain from sucker punching the hot headed male.

"Yes really,"

"Now you're the one kidding yourself." Arella sniffed, turning her head away from him, trying to hide her slight blush.

"Don't be so ignorant, you know damn well I could be up that blouse of yours in an instant if I wanted to, and you would let me too." He said and that made Arella snap back to him, fuming.

"As if!" She snapped, but then suddenly Dehspair reached out and set his heavy hand on her thigh. Arella's body bristled with his warm touch immediately and felt as a heavy electric charge was sent through her body. He hesitated only a moment before beginning to slowly rub the length of her thigh, her breath hitching with each movement of his hand. He stroked her, his fingers curling around the inside of her thigh, coming within inches of her core. In a fluid motion his hand jumped to the hem of her blouse, bringing the satin material between his fingers, teasing her. She swallowed and brought her eyes up to meet burning green ones. She gazed helplessly at him knowing damn well she wouldn't stop him, not here, not at her apartment, not ever. If he wanted her she was all his to take.

He held her smolder a heartbeat longer and then a grin came across his face as he dropped her gaze along with his hand.

"Told you," he said smugly. Arella's heart fell into her stomach and her whole face turned a steaming red. She spun away from him, hiding her face as she felt anger and embarrassment fill her.

"I hate you! Why would you do that! You're such a fucking jerk!" She snarled, her voice cracking a bit.

"I was proving a point," He said in an indifferent voice that made Arella shake with rage.

"Point proven now pull over I want out of this damn car," She said unbuckling her seat belt and reaching for the handle.

"Oh come on, no need to get all butt hurt about it." D sighed and Arella grew horrified as tears began to swell at the bottom of her eyes. She blinked them back quickly and forced them to stay back.

"Fuck you! Now pull over, I'm walking home." She growled again but he didn't slow down. She cursed, deciding she might as well duck and roll out of the stupid Denali, anything to get away from Dehspair and his fucking mind games. She reached for the lock, clicking it free and reached for the handle, shoving the door open. The speeding road underneath her blurred by and she held in a yelp as she got ready to bail.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing!" She heard Dehspair snapped and faster than her human eyes could keep track he reached over, shut the door, locked it, and strapped her back into her seat.

"Are you a moron? We're doing 60 for hell's sake! Trying to get yourself killed? Again?" He cursed at her and Arella flinched at his voice, but quickly recovered.

"Well if you hadn't been such a fucking asshole my feelings wouldn't have been hurt in the first place!" She snapped at him, turning back towards the window and trying even harder to hide her face, the tears threatening to spill over. It grew quiet suddenly and all that could be heard was the sniffling of her nose, and she desperately wished that he'd just blast some music and pretend he didn't hear her. But he didn't, he did something much worse.

"Ah...hell, Arella I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just, uh...you know messing around. I shouldn't have done that." He said, sounding awfully sincere in his apologize. Arella sniffed again, considering his words for a long moment, but eventually offered a short nod.

"Whatever just take me home," She said, unable to face him again for the rest of the drive. They arrived at her apartment complex, the tall handsome building glowing proudly in the dark Caldwell night. Dehspair drove straight into the parking lot, grabbing a visitor pass at the toll and heading for her lot's level. He pulled into an open spot and lingered a second before leaving the engine running and hopping out. Arella was behind him after grabbing her helmet and jacket from the backseat. She stepped out just as D lifted open the trunk and reached inside, grabbing a hold of her totaled bike and setting it on the ground. She starred at her bike with a frown and she was afraid she'd really start crying.

"It's ruined, even _I_ can't fix her up." Arella sighed as D shut the trunk.

"I would savage the parts you can and then I think you'll just have to dump her, it'd cost more to fix her then to just get a new one." He added, standing beside her and starring down at the heap of metal.

"Damn bus," She muttered.

"You're the one who ran the red light," D quickly pointed out and Arella sighed.

"I know and I still haven't properly thanked you for saving me," She said, turning and forcing herself to look at him, despite her ego still being tender from the fight on the way over.

"Don't worry about, it's my jo-" He cut himself off abruptly, like he'd been punched in the gut and had the wind knocked out of him. Arella cocked an eyebrow at him and was about to ask him what he'd been just about to say when the shrill ringing of a cell phone cut her off. Dehspair turned from her and reached inside his pocket slipping out a silver phone and bringing it to his ear.

"This is D," He said into the small phone. He was quiet for a moment before responding.

"You want me?" He said hoarsely.

"O-oh, yeah, ok I can do that." He said after another long moment and the person on the other end said something before D snapped the phone shut.

"Who was that?" Arella jumped.

"No one, but I've gotta go." He said and Arella noticed his face had paled.

"Ok," Arella said warily, watching as Dehspair seemed to become very restless.

"Uh your bike..." He began and Arella waved a hand.

"I can handle it from here," She said and D nodded turning to step away but then abruptly whirled back around.

"Well, I guess I'll see ya around. Call me if you need anything else and_ please_ just stay home for the rest of the night_._" He pleaded and Arella made a face, but then nodded.

"Bye bye," She waved and he gave an awkward nod back before pivoting on his heels and stumbling dazed like into his Denali. Arella wondered what had him freaked out so suddenly; after the guy had hung up the phone he looked like death was hanging over his shoulder or something. Arella shrugged as his lights flashed and he shifted out of park, speeding out of the lot like a bat out of hell, leaving Arella alone to stare after him. After a moment she dropped her eyes and peered around her. Abruptly, as she continued starring around the dim lighted parking lot a thought struck her.

_How did Dehspair know where I lived?_

* * *

It was impossible to escape, the pain all too consuming. She was drenched in sweat and every inch of her ached with an unforgiving agony. From her skin to her teeth it all blurred until she felt like she was about to burst from the relentless torment. Nalla wanted nothing more than to grow wings and simply float away from the pain, the fear, and especially the unknown.

"Mom?" She whimpered.

"I'm right here baby girl," She heard her mother's tender voice soothe, and Nalla groaned as her body withered with another wave of anguish.

"It hurts..." She gasped out and she felt utterly trapped within her own body, which based on the reality of things she really was.

"I know, but you gotta fight through it. You have to be strong, I know you can do this, just be strong baby." Her mom encouraged and Nalla tried to shake her head.

"I can't...I can't, just make it stop," She cried.

"Nalla," Her dad's voice reached her this time and this aroused her enough to attempt to open her eyes.

"Father?" She called and as she cracked her eyes she saw the blurred figures of her parents beside her bed, their expression unclear through the haze.

"Nalla you can get through this, you _will_ get through this. I know you will," Her father's voice was fierce and determined, leaving no room for doubt that she'd survive the transition.

"I'll...I'll try dad," She murmured just before another wave of pain crashed into her and she blacked out.

_

* * *

_

Of all the fucking people in this world why did this kinda of bullshit keep happening t

_o me?_

Dehspair thought bitterly to himself. Seriously, he was beginning to wonder if he had Brothers' Bitch tattooed across his forehead. It was bad enough he had to babysit after probably one of the most reckless girls within the tri-state area, whose dad was one of the scariest fuckers. Ever. But now this? Having to feed another kid of the Brothers as she goes through the transition. Zsadist's girl none the less. Ok maybe he took that last part about V back, Zsadist was the scariest fucker ever, but Vishous was close. Regardless he was growing tired of breaking his neck for pointless efforts, he'd much rather be practicing his combat skills, taking on _lessers_, training to become one of the strongest among his race, but no he was stuck as lunch for some random chick he'd only caught glimpses of here and there. Hell, he didn't even know her name. Natalie or something. Frustrated he ran his hand through his hair, noticing it'd gotten shaggy. He hardly had time to sleep let alone get a haircut. He combed it back from his face and focused on the blurring highway. After a moment he gave an exasperated sigh, knowing that he was acting like a total whiny bitch. He pushed his complaints aside and tried to pull up something good that could all come from this. He thought back to the glimpses he'd caught of Zsadist's girl. He could count on one hand how many times he'd seen the female. She would only come around when all the trainees were busy with combat and Z was standing off to the side monitoring, coming to whisper something in his ear and then disappearing as fast as she'd appeared. But pulling her up to the front of his mind he found he really shouldn't be complaining, the female was certainly a wonder. She had a killer body, tall and slender with a nice ass. She had the same color of hair as her dad and his twin(well if Z ever let his hair grow past his buzz cut)that fell is long thick waves to her chest. She had eyes like her father too that sat in a row of thick dark lashes. She flaunted high cheeks bones and a delicate heart shape face, easily making her one of the race's beauties. Yes, she really was a female of worth and she'd only be made lovelier with the transition. Despite his frustrations earlier he couldn't help but grin as he grew closer to the Brotherhood's Headquarters, maybe tonight would turn out nicely after all.

* * *

She was dying, she was sure of it. No one could survive this, it was impossible. The pain drenched her, but that was the least of her problems. No that's not what made her body crumble, it was the _thirst_. The heat, the unquenchable desire stirring inside her and burning her alive. It set her body reeling, her head pounding, and her bones aching.

"Nalla," A faint whisper called and she winced as the word shook her entire body. She swallowed, feeling as though she was swallowing sandpaper laced with glass.

"Mmm," She managed to moan. There was the sound of rustling and then abruptly, like a super nova exploding across her vision and warming her blood a smell drifted into her noise and then something wet dripped onto her tongue and then it was like nothing in this world mattered other than the taste on her tongue. Her eyes flew open and flashed as she caught sight of the miracle that was sliding its way down her throat. An exposed and bleeding wrist dangled above her lips and her mouth arched open as instinct took over her and she prepared to latch on when something stopped her.

"No, not the wrist, take my neck now." A sturdy, unfamiliar voice called and for the first time Nalla noticed the body attached to the wrist. A male, one of the trainees she recognized, sat beside her, his face dimmed by the candle light. His eyes were locked with hers and Nalla stared at him with curiosity and wariness. He must have sensed her caution.

"My name is Dehspair, I am here to serve you." He informed her in a very polite and proper voice. Unbelievably she managed a response.

"My name is Nalla," She croaked and the boy simply smiled.

"Oh, I know." He nodded and there was a flutter of silence before the male inched closer and as he shifted Nalla's eyes immediately shot to the exposed skin of his neck, eying the veins lying beneath it. She unconsciously lurked forward and that astonishing smell drifted into her noise again, only much, _much_ stronger. She nearly ripped the male's throat out as she hissed and opened her mouth to expose two, elongated fangs. She dug her fangs into his neck and Dehspair jumped but then a throaty growl erupted from his mouth. She immediately began tugging at his neck and the taste that filled her mouth was indescribable, it was warm and rich on her tongue and the fire inside her was quickly replaced with another passion. As she slowly quenched her throat and filled her belly a new need took over her body. Her legs began to tingle and her core bloomed. Her hands craved to touch Dehspair's body and unable to retrain herself she allowed her hands to roam his body. She kept her mouth to his neck as her hands began feeling his hard body. Dehspair's moans increased and after a moment she realized he wasn't the only one. And as her hands continued to roam freely so did his. His wide hands were at her back, holding her in place, but they soon drifted down to her hips. She purred, still tugging fiercely at his neck. He took that as permission to continue and they ran down to her thighs, rubbing his fingers back and forth creating a heavy warm friction which sent her body trembling. Daringly, she slipped her hands under his shirt and allowed herself to relish in his warm, smooth skin covering his rock solid muscles. After another long moment she finally had had her fill and broke away from his neck, instincts telling her to glide her tongue over the puncture wounds she inflicted. The taste of his skin mixed in with the heavenly traces of blood still in her mouth and the two caused her to hum in pleasure. There was a short passing moment of realizing that this was all totally out of character for her, she simply didn't behave this way. But you know, she kinda liked it that way...

"You need to shower now," The male's voice was hoarse as he spoke and his words caught her attention. She pulled back to face him, her vision all but clear now, and she was startled to find him unbelievably attractive. Dehspair, she recalled, was a strong well built male. He defiantly topped his peers in size and she knew all too well how big and sturdy his muscles were. He had grown out dusty blond hair, which almost look light brown in the candle light. And his eyes, a pale green, watched her with tight, appreciative eyes. He had such a regal face that it almost seemed out of place with his hard, rough body. But after a moment she realized that it softened him, making him charming. As she continued to scan every inch of him she could sense him growing impatient under her assessing gaze. Then after a moment she smiled.

"I'm a little weak still, would you carry me?" She asked and Dehspair quickly returned her grin with a crooked smile of his own.

"I'm at your every command,"

Nalla liked those odds.

* * *

**A/N: *grins mischievously* Ha! Bet you didn't see that one coming ;)**

**Well I do have a few announcements so allow me to raise my voice, **

**CALLING EVERYONE'S ATTENTION!**

**1. _First announcement_: **In order to help me keep on track I'm setting a sort of deadline for myself. For every **TEN** reviews each new chapter receives I'll post the next chapter.

**2. **_**Second announcement**_**: **I apologize for the extreme lateness but I do work retail, a popular clothing store, so these past three weeks have been hell! I pulled 37hours last week(thank you black friday) and I'm still going to school full time. So sorry but LC has been the last thing on my mind till now. :)

_**3. Final announcement:**_ A teaser for my latest project has been posted on my homepage, coming in 2011, _Lover Surmised_. So you should jump over there and check it out and **DEFINATLY **pm me your guesses on what this mysterious story might be about ;)

Ok, well that's it for now! Of course so much thanks to my lovely Beta Pippynz, who I just can't ever seem to thank enough for putting up with all my bullshit!

Nothing belongs to me, all goes to the Warden and her BDB world, with the exception of Dehspair, Arella, Jay, and any other character I create, they is mine and I'd like to keep it that way.

Well much love to all my readers, really I wouldn't be anywhere without you guys. So thank you, you guys were defiantly on my Thanksgiving list this year.

XoXo

Alice

P.S. Have you guys seen the latest BDB cover for Payne's book! **Squeal!**


	17. Chapter 17: All Work And No Play

Jay pulled out his phone for the millionth time, hitting the contacts button and starring at the name that sat at the top of the list. _Arella Whitcomb_. His finger lingered over the green call button, a light pressure on it. _Do it, just press the button. Call her. She's waiting for you to call her._ Jay's thumb grew heavier and as his forehead became lined with sweat, his heart pounding, he cursed.

"God Jay you're not cutting the red wire to a fucking bomb," He said aloud before snapping his phone shut and dropping it on the couch beside him. He leaned back and racked a hand through his hair. Seriously what the hell was his problem? Arella had told him they'd talk later, and well it was later, a little over an hour later. After Arella and that dude had left he hadn't been able to get home fast enough. He had paid for his drinks and disappeared out the door, getting in his truck and making it home in under five minutes flat. And here he sat, an hour later, having attempted a phone call more than a dozen times, backing out each time. _I don't want to seem _too_ desperate. _He thought. He sighed and glanced down to his phone resting awkwardly between two cushions. The only thing standing between him and Arella (and answers) was a fucking dial tone. He slowly reached out and scooped the phone back into his palm. He turned it over, his head stuffed with meaningless fears. After starring at the phone for a good 10 minutes he came to a decision. If she hadn't wanted him to call then she wouldn't have given him her phone number. And with that Jay flipped the phone open, pulled up Arella's number and without a second thought pushed send, bringing the phone to his ear with a shaky hand.

* * *

Dehspair scooped the weakened female into his arms, her weight barely registering with his muscles. He carried her towards the bathroom, their eyes locked in eager anticipation. However, lurking in those odd colored eyes was a small flare of anxiousness. As he shifted through the scents drifting from the new vampire he also caught the tinge of nervousness.

"Is this the first time you've...been with a male?" He ventured and watched as the female's eyes grew wide and then dropped, her face flushed. She was quiet, even as they entered the bathroom and he set her up upon the cool sink counter.

"Yes," She finally whispered and Dehspair nodded a faint of a smile on his lips.

"Don't be nervous, I won't let anything happen to you, we can stop whenever you want." He said reassuringly and watched as the female slowly raised her eyes, first lingering on his face and then drifting down to the marks on his neck that were all but healed. They lingered there and Dehspair saw as something flashed across her face, and then suddenly a blast of heat hit him and he couldn't suppress the growl that made its way onto his lips. The girl's eyes shot back to his and a sly smile spread across her face, and suddenly her hands were at his shirt, tugging. And without another word the two quickly undressed and stepped into the already steaming shower. Dehspair sensed the female tense as the warm water stung her sensitive skin and he shifted so that his shoulders blocked most of the spraying water. The girl's eyes shone with appreciation and quickly shifted into the desire no doubt filling her body, and Dehspair could sense the new need overtaking her body. The female had an even more tantalizing body under all those clothes and undressing had only been the first step in making him throb for her. Now as she stared greedily at him, he felt himself stiffen further. She eventually adjusted to the water and her body relaxed. Dehspair took it as the opportunity to reach out and grab some soap. He stepped closer and only hesitated a moment before reaching out and beginning to rub the bar along her body. He began at her shoulders and swept the soap down one arm and up the other. He then brought it to her collar bone and grazed it down to her chest, gliding it down the valley between her breasts and around her naval. The female shivered, a small moan escaping her. He knelt down, taking the soap and running it along her hips and as he grazed her inner thighs the female jolted, a hand snaking out and taking a tight handful of his hair. He continued down her legs, working the soap gently around each curve. He washed her till she was gleaming, but lingered on his knees even after he was finished and the sudden touch of her hands on his shoulders had his erection throbbing. His eyes flipped to hers and he had to do a double take. At first glance the female's odd yellow eyes had appeared strangely blue, but after he focused longer they disappeared. He brushed off the lapse of hesitation and raised his hands to the back of the female's thighs. At his touch the female bent down and knelled in front of him.

"How about we change course? A bath sounds lovely," The female suggested and Dehspair smiled, easily reaching out behind him and cutting off the shower, the water now spurting out the nozzle in a heavy thick stream. He locked the drain and soon water began rising around them. The air chilled their wet skin, but they found warmth against each other. The female slid back, her back hitting the tub's edge and he followed, placing his hands on either side of her body as he nuzzled her neck. Her hands reached around his back and clung to him as he brushed his lips from her jawline to her collarbone. When the tub was sufficiently full he cut the water off and the only sound in the room was the sloshing of the water as they shifted under each other.

"Touch me more," She whispered in his ear and his hand automatically responded as it raised and found the curve of her hip. He stroked her as he moved north, and when his fingers brushed her nipple she moaned. He dropped his mouth and took her other breast into his mouth, suckling her. Her hands shot from his back to his hair, grabbing handfuls as he began to swirl his tongue around her. She arched under his touch and he made short work of her, easily putting her close to the edge. Dehspair had closed his eyes briefly and was startled to find two pair of sparking blue eyes staring back at him. His eyes shot open and again he faltered in his rhythm against the female's body, but she didn't seem to notice. He continued stroking her, his lips still to her while his hand moved from her breasts to the skin of her thigh, the water splashing up as he rubbed her, growing closer and closer to her core. An image, his same hand on the slim thigh of a female who had wild eyes and the beauty of a dark princess, flashed once more across his vision, this time accompanied by a whisper of words,

"_You know damn well I could be up that blouse of yours in an instant if I wanted to,"_

He suppressed his groan as he realized he couldn't get that damned Arella out of his head, even now as he sat here pleasuring a different female. He felt part of his drive drop, his body losing some of the intensity that had been coursing through him. He tried his best to push forward but each kiss, each touch stirred memories of the past few weeks and he kept having lapse in rhythm. Eventually the female caught on.

"Dehspair? What's wrong?" She asked, their bodies having once again shifted, thinking maybe he could return to the heat of the moment they had both just been wrapped in.

"Nothing," He mumbled and her next question was cut off as he slipped a finger inside her. Her hips bucked slightly and some of his drive returned as he began working her up. Her body was hot under him and as he continued to stroke her he felt her body shiver in anticipation.

"Don't stop," She breathed, and he didn't, pushing all images and thoughts of Arella to the farthest part of his mind. He worked her a little longer and then her body tensed and began to tremble as a wave of pleasure overtook her, her head falling back as she still gripped fists of his hair.

"Dehspair," She hissed as he felt her core swell and then release, her body humming and moans escaping her lips.

"Arella," He moaned gruffly and immediately froze his body tensing and his erection immediately going south. Everything stood still and he had thought for sure the female had heard him, yet she still clung to him riding out her orgasm. She must have not heard him, but it didn't matter, he still needed to split, get away from her and figure out what the fuck was going on. He released her, pulling back and meeting the female's flushed face, her canary yellow eyes blinking dreamily at him. He held in a curse, here was this sexy as hell, freshly transitioned female, naked and ready for him, and yet...as she spoke his name all he heard was Arella's voice, when he touched her all he felt was Arella under his palms.

Mother. Fucker.

"I've gotta go," He suddenly blurted out, rising from the tub and trying his best to hide his fallen erection. That seemed to snap her out of her daze and she peered up at him, confusion crossing her face.

"W-What?" She stuttered as he climbed over her and stepped onto the tile flooring, grabbing a towel and drying off. He heard the water splash around as she stood up and touched his back. He peered at her over his shoulder and his eyes held the curves and lines of her naked body.

"Where are you going?" She asked, her face, even drawn with confusion, stunning. He blinked and the image of Arella's body flashed across his vision, her crystal blue eyes starring hungrily up at him. He shook his head and turned from the female, grabbing his clothes.

"I, uh, just gotta go, something came up," He stammered as he slipped his boxers and jeans over his ass.

"Dehspair was it...was it something I did?" She guessed and he whirled around to see she had stepped out and had wrapped a towel tightly around her body.

"No, you were great, just perfect, but something…has just come up that's all," He said catching the worry lining her features.

"Really, you were perfect, you're so amazingly beautiful," He added and resisted the urge to curse again. He knew that the female was absolutely stunning, with a rocking body and a need for the hot and heavy and the dumb bastard he was, was leaving all that to go and spy on some chick for all he knew hated his guts. God he was a complete idiot. He turned from her and threw on his shirt. He paused only a second to consider things one last time. If he was smart he'd get back undressed and show the female beside him the time of her life, but apparently he wasn't smart, in fact he was stupid, really, really stupid.

"Ok I have to go now, it's been a...pleasure," He said before striding towards the door and throwing it open.

"Wait!" The female called as she followed him, peering at him with wide, begging eyes.

"Please, stay," She called, in also a whimper. He starred at her for a long moment, their gazes locked but then he let out a sigh.

"I can't, I'm sorry," He stepped away from her and tore through the room pushing the bedroom door open and making a beeline for the front entrance. He cursed as he marched down the stairs, not allowing himself to stop till he made it outside. He was striding along the foyer when a voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Hey son," Dehspair turned and saw Vishous, along with the Brother Butch poking their heads out of the billiard room.

"What are you doing here?" The Bloodletter's son asked and Dehspair slid his mask into place, refusing to show any sign of weakness in front of the Brother.

"I was called to serve Ms. Nalla," He said casually. Shit had he broke some kind of code or rule? His contract had stated he was allowed 20 hours a week to himself, which after sleep wasn't much, yet it was only Wednesday, and there wasn't any way for the Brother to know which of the hours he'd spent already, reports weren't filled out till Friday. Just as Dehspair began to panic the Brother smiled.

"I know, I'm just fucking with ya," He said, but under his smile was that ever looming threat. Dehspair relaxed slightly, relaxing the fists he hadn't realized he'd been clenching.

"Why don't you come join us for a round of pool?" Butch offered and Dehspair hesitated, his eyes drifting back up to the stairs, waiting for either the female, or worse Zsadist, to coming tearing down them.

"Nah, I'll pass, I better get back to work." Dehspair declined politely.

"Oh come on, all work and no play makes-"

"Jack a dull boy?"

"No, one poor, up-tight bastard." The Brothers began bickering and laughing and Dehspair took it is as his opportunity to slip away. He threw the front doors open, catching that sunrise was approaching. He closed his eyes and calmed down enough to _dematerialize_. When he appeared on the balcony of Arella's condo he was very surprised to find she was on the phone. He caught part of the conversation and felt his body flare with anger.

"Son of a bitch," He hissed right before stepping back into the shadows, this time however _dematerializing_ into the spacious gold trimmed living room of the condo, appearing in the corner of the dim room.

"I don't know Jay, it's hard to explain everything, but don't worry they don't bite. Much."

Oh. Fuck. No.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Yay guess who finally got a new laptop? Me! Too bad I lost ALL my files, along with pictures, itunes and pretty much everything my life revolves around. That POS computer of mine is lucky it wasn't shattered into a million pieces by the sheer force of my anger. I was able to rescue a few files, however A Place to Call Home will be further delayed due to the fact that I lost ALL of Maia's files, plus the nearly the next 4 chapters to LC. Yeah like I said Piece. Of. Shit. Computer.

**Well that's it for now! Ha what did ya'll think of this little chapter? You all thought Dehspair was out for the count but oh ho ho just you wait!**

**As usual much love and appreciation goes out to my Beta and good friend Pippynz, who not only puts up with all **_**my**_** writing bullshit but writes her own fantastic, engrossing story, **_**Shellan's Revenge**_**, so be sure to check that out!**

**I own nothing! All belongs to the Warden! Of course Arella, Dehspair, and Jay are MINE and no one else's so no touchy :D**

**I wanted to also thank Tiaan Lisse-Mar for all those reviews, she reviewed every single chapter! Literally had me laughing and smiling the rest of the day! Also all of your reviews mean SO much to me! So thank you, so much!**

**Well see you when the next 10 reviews are hit!**

**XoXo**

**Alice****May**


	18. Chapter 18: The Fools We Are

Arella was too keyed up to take the elevator so she took the stairs, all 38 flights of them. On the 16th floor she stopped for just a fleeting moment, her thoughts so jumbled she felt an aching pulsing in her temples.

Saying it had been a long day was certainly an understatement. With a sigh she continued up the stairs taking them at a brisk pace, hardly noticing the slight annoyed ache in her thighs as she finally reached her floor. After luging the mess that was her bike to the garbage she salvaged the few parts she could, putting them in her small personal storage shed that rested along the back of the parking lot. Her emotions flared up a bit at the idea of having no way of transportation for the next few weeks but that only increased the pains in her head so she dropped the matter for the moment. When she finally reached her floor and the door to her condo she dug into her pocket and revealed a key, sticking it into the lock and pushing the door open.

She stood in the hallway for a moment her eyes gazing out into the darkness that awaited her, a small breeze drifting past her. Admittedly she didn't want to go inside, cringing at the idea of spending yet another night in the lonely condo. With no _doggens _bustling around or the ever humming sounds of life Arella had grown weary of the silence. She also realized what a responsibility living on her own was, the hard way. She set the kitchen nearly on fire, twice, and had ruined her favorite white blouse, along with her tank tops, underwear, and socks, turning the whole batch a baby pink. Who the fuck knew you weren't supposed to puts whites with colors! Not her.

Suddenly Arella felt like bursting into tears. She realized it was probably just the stress of this disastrous night that had her feeling so low but she couldn't help the one single tear that rolled down her face and splash down beside her feet. With a sniffle she flicked the light on and finally stepped inside, closing and bolting the door behind her.

She passed through her house, heading into to her room to change. She threw her helmet and riding jacket in her closet as she grabbed some sweats. After washing her face and throwing her hair into a ponytail she headed into the kitchen. She had some dirty dishes in the sink so she quickly threw them in the dishwasher, and then she also remembered she had dirty laundry piling up so she went ahead and started a load. After that she grabbed an apple and bit into it as she went and flopped down on her loveseat with a sigh.

Arella didn't really feel like watching T.V., her life was full enough of real drama to want to add anymore cheesy sitcom drama to the mix. Instead she stared blankly outside the sliding glass door, the sound of her teeth piercing, biting, and chewing her granny smith the only thing that broke the silence surrounding her. She still wasn't allowing her thoughts to consume her; she'd fight them off for as long as she could. Instead she thought about whether she should just stay awake until Jacob's appointment or if she should attempt to catch some zzz's. For the most part she still stayed on a vampire schedule (a lifetime of running on a nocturnal clock was proving to be more difficult to break than she predicted) but Jacob's appointment was at 9 in the morning and currently it was….Fuck. Her. It was already 4 o clock in the morning? At best if she fell asleep right now she'd get about 4 hours of sleep. She also remembered she'd need a way of transportation. She shook her head and managed a half growl as she threw her apple core into a wastebasket nearby. She got up from her spot on the couch and was heading to bed, sleep sounding better than staying up and trying to figure out what the hell she was going to do, when she heard the muffled ringing of her cell. She headed for her closet with a confused expression on her face. She opened the door and grabbed her jacket reaching her hand out and yanking out her phone. Without looking she answered it, afraid she wouldn't pick up in time.

"Hello?" She asked warily. It was quiet for a long moment it seemed, until a familiar voice ringed in her ear.

"Is this Arella Whitcomb?" Jay's voice sounded quiet and timid and the biggest grin suddenly stretched across Arella's face.

"Yeah it is, is this Jay Maddock?" She half teased as she dropped her jacket and shut the closet door behind her.

"How'd you know?" He asked, surprised.

"I'm just that awesome I guess," She sighed as she went and plopped back down on her couch.

"Yeah I bet," He snorted and her grin just widened further.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" She asked after a brief, if not slightly awkward pause.

"Shouldn't you?"

"Touché,"

Arella's hands twitched nervously and she founded herself unfolding and refolding her legs from under her.

"Did you make it home alright from the club?" Arella asked, forcing herself not to sound too nervous as she attempted small talk.

"Yeah, just fine. How about you? You make it home safe and sound?"

"Sure did, didn't get hit by any buses or anything at least," Arella half snickered, half flinched at her own private joke.

"That's good, what about your friend?" Jay asked cooly, although Arella caught that he was really wondering if her and Dehspair were together.

"Yeah he's home, probably tucked into bed or something,"

"Probably forcing small children to clean his toilet with their tooth brushes," He mumbled under his breath and Arella snorted a laugh.

After that the ice was broken and Arella slide into an easy discussion with Jay, all the while unconsciously playing with her hair, unaware of laughing at all his jokes, or that she tensed each time he said her name with such familiarity.

"So where do you work?" He asked, his 9th question during their current ongoing 21 questions game.

"Caldwell's animal shelter,"

"Ewh," Was all Jay said and Arella scoffed.

"What do you mean_ ewh_?" She demanded.

"I hate animals," Jay practically hissed and Arella almost hung up the phone.

"Are kidding me? Cause I don't think I've ever heard something so heartless." Arella said exasperated.

"What? Animals are filthy, nasty, and annoying all they're good for is seeing how many you can run over in night," Jay said and Arella's mouth fell open in pure astonishment.

"Oh my God, you really are a heartless soul!"

"Whatever Arella they're just stupid creatures that are worthless other than to stumble around and bite people and spread rabies." Jay said and Arella rolled her eyes.

"You don't know what you're talking about I love animals, especially all my animals at the shelter." Arella slightly frowned, Jacob's imagine coming to mind.

"How can you love useless things like dogs and cats?" Jay asked and Arella sighed.

"I don't know Jay, it's hard to explain everything, but don't worry they don't bite. Much." Arella said and Jay paused.

"Much?"

"Well if they like you then you won't have anything to worry about!"

"You're talking as if I'm actually going to meet them one day or something," Jay said between a yawn.

"Ah so you've caught on to my plan," Arella said with a smirk and Jay made a sound of protest.

"Yeah I can tell you that your plan involves you being sorely disappointed, because hell will freeze over before I ever step inside an animal shelter." Arella opened her mouth to say a smart ass comment back when suddenly there came a loud, obnoxious pounding on her sliding glass door. Arella snapped to a sitting position, her phone still glued to her ear. Standing outside her door, much to her surprise, was Dehspair and as her face twisted into confusion he motioned for her to hang up the phone.

"Arella are you still there?" She heard Jay ask and Arella jumped up from the love seat.

"Yeah, Jay I'm gonna have to call you back," She said as she walked over to the sliding glass door.

"Oh…ok," Jay said warily, but she didn't notice. She flipped her phone shut after spitting out a quick goodbye and slid the door open.

"Dehspair? What the fuck are you doing out here?" Arella asked.

"Who was that?" He demanded, ignoring her question. Arella's good mood quickly deflated as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the opening of her door.

"None of your business," She said and watched as he raised an eyebrow at her. He looked like he was about to say something along the lines of "the hell it isn't my business," but paused and took a breath before answering.

"I told you not to talk to that human," Dehspair said, and Arella saw that he was fighting to remain calm and not snap at her.

"No you didn't, and even if you had I wouldn't have listened, you aren't my father." Arella said and she saw Dehspair's hand tense into a fist.

"Well I'm telling you now, don't talk to that human." He said his voice flat and level.

"Did you not hear a word I just said?" Arella asked and Dehspair closed his eyes as he took another breath.

"Why are you always such a pain in the ass!" He said through gritted teeth as he raised a hand and rubbed his face.

"Always getting in the way of _everything_,"he mumbled, and when he dropped his hand his eyes were focused on her once more.

"Excuse me? Sorry I'm such a burden but I don't remember asking you to watch after me," Arella snapped, unaware of what Dehspair's words had really meant.

"_You_ didn't and if I had the choice I-" He stopped and closed his mouth so fast his teeth clattered together. Arella's eyes immediately narrowed and she unfolded her arms.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing," Dehspair said stiffly, both hands now balled tightly into fists.

"No. Finish what you were going to say," It was a statement, not a question. However instead of answering Dehspair starred into her demanding eyes for a long, hard moment and then stepped forward, cupped Arella's face with his hands, and crushed his lips to hers.

Arella went stiff under his desperate lips but after a moment, very foolishly, she began kissing him back. Both much to their surprise.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my goodness gracious I miss you guys so much! Seriously, I feel like I haven't been able to share with you guys in forever! But life is just passing me by and I'm struggling to keep up! Anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter, I have miss my Arella dearly. Let me know what you guys think!**

**As always I own nothing! Its all goes to the Warden with the exception of Arella, Jay, and Dehspair, they're mine happily! **

**Also A huge shout out to my Beta ms. Pippynz, I love you girly thanks for everything!**

**Well until next time ladies and gentleman!**

**XoXo**


	19. Author Announcement

*sigh* dear ladies and gents, all my awesome fans, I have truly enjoyed writing for you guys over the years. You all make it so worthwhile but right now I have a confession. My hope is that you guys will support me in this decision and help me best serve you! Cause after all without my readers my stories wouldn't even exist. I have decided to rewrite Lover Cherished. As many of you have noticed I have not updated that story in forever. That is because I can't even stand to look at it, let alone continue writing it. When I first started LC I was still such an amateur with my writing, it's quite ghastly really and I grind my teeth with each old chapter I read over. However I have grown with my writing and I truly feel that in order to tell Arella's story properly and successfully a rewrite is in order. I hope that you guys will continue to support me and this story and I apologize for letting any of you down. From now on I promise to do my very best! I love you all, dearly and earnestly.

XoXo

Your loyal servant,

MayJay836


End file.
